Uncle
by Yesm777
Summary: A series of stories involving Thorin in his role as an uncle to his two dwarfling nephews, Fili and Kili. Plenty of Durin boys to be had, as well as regular appearances by Dis, Thorin's sister. Let the Durin family fics ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I thought I'd like to try out the Durin family fic writing myself, as I enjoy the family view of Thorin, Fili and Kili. Granted, some of this is a bit more movie-verse, since movies are much better at providing visual depictions than books. Don't hate me for it. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Uncle?"

Thorin could feel his nephew's tiny hand clawing at his leg.

"Will mum be okay?"

Of course a child would be frightened by the screams of his mother. The birthing process wasn't comforting for anyone. It wasn't much help that the dwarfling's father had passed away just recently. A boy shouldn't go without a father so early in his life.

"Your mother will be fine, Fili." He hummed, moving to sit on the floor and better accommodate his nephew. It had been miserable. After the death of her husband—Fili's father—Dis had dissolved to nothing. Her laughs turned to sobs and her smiles to blank faces. She would often sit and stare for hours on end, ignoring the voice of her firstborn. Thorin moved in temporarily to help with her grief and Fili. It had only been a week since her husband's death and she hadn't yet found a way out of her grief.

Yes, the birthing process was worrisome as it was, but still had its own taste of happiness. This one, however, did not. The sadness hung heavy in the air and the tiny tears on Fili's face stood as a constant reminder of the loss and heartbreak that lingered in the family. It was not a feeling unfamiliar to Thorin. Dis's small family was all that he had left and the patriarch had fallen back to the stone. If he lost Dis and this new baby too...he wasn't sure if his heart could take it.

"Fili," Thorin mumbled, holding out his arms as an invitation. "come here." He watched with a sad smile as Fili climbed onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around his nephew, holding him close to his chest. He was only five, for Mahal's sake. Too young for such grief.

"What's the matter?" Thorin asked quietly as he gently wiped away Fili's tears.

"I miss dad." He whispered, another gush of tears sweeping down his face.

"I know you do. There's nothing wrong with missing your father." Thorin soothed, sweeping Fili's gold locks from his face. "I miss mine all the time." Fili twisted to look at his uncle.

"You do?"

"All the time." Thorin assured him. "Sometimes I miss him so much that I get very sad. Then I have to remember that he's gone to the Halls of Aule. He's happy there and so is your father. Someday we'll see them again and we can tell them about everything we've done and how much we missed them. But, do you think your father would want you to be sad?" Fili shook his head. "I don't think so either, little one. My father wouldn't want me to be sad all the time. But I think it's okay to be sad every now and then."

Fili looked up at him with those watery, blue orbs.

"Can I ask you a big favor, Fili?"

Fili nodded, affectionately latching on to his Uncle's arm.

"Your mother and your new sibling are going to be very weak. I mean to help them the best that I can, but I may need a little help myself. Can you do that for me? Can you help me?"

Fili gazed at him for awhile, then nodded his blonde head vigorously. Thorin knew that keeping busy often staved off his own demons and grief. It might help Fili to have a task of his own to keep the nightmares at bay.

"But, you have to promise me one thing." Thorin held up one finger as if to accentuate the number. Fili stared at him wide eyed. "If you're sad or need help, you must ask me. Because I mean to help you too." Fili smiled with a sharp nod and nestled into his uncle's chest.

"Uncle?" His voice was so small, Thorin had to hold back tears of his own.

"Yes, little one."

"Can you sing me that song? The one about the Lonely Mountain? About Erebor?"

Thorin kissed the top of his nephew's head, ignoring the screams of his sister in the birthing room.

"Of course, my dear Fili."

Thorin began to hum and ran his fingers through Fili's soft hair. His nephew relaxed, pooling into a soft lump on his lap.

"Far over the misty mountains cold," he sang, his deep voice rumbling through the air. "To dungeons deep and caverns old." Fili breathing became even and calm, slumber infiltrating his little body. Thorin sang to ensure his nephew was asleep and away from the horrors of reality. Even if it was only for a moment. He sang every word, softly guiding Fili out of his current nightmare and into sleeping bliss. As he finished his tune, he realized there were cold tears on his cheeks, mourning the dark life of such a young lad. Fili's new sibling wouldn't understand his grief. His new sibling didn't know his father like Fili did. He didn't love his father like Fili did. He would not have the same sense of loss, even if he had one of his own. Fili had to carry what his sibling didn't. How could the world be so cruel to such a young dwarrow?

Although, fate had not been kind to the line of Durin. Thorin's own grandfather was killed by the hands of the pale orc. His father, presumed dead as well. Then there was his brother. Sweet Frerin…always smiles and laughs, even when times were hard and winters were bitter. He was gone too, following after his father and grandfather. It was just Thorin and Dis now with such a precious little dwarrow sleeping in his lap. Three of them, soon to be four, if all went well.

Thorin reverently wiped the tears from his face. No, his kin would not want him to dwell on the worst times. Father would disapprove and Frerin wouldn't allow it. Thorin had to be strong for his little Fili and the little one on the way. He had to be strong because Dis could not. She needed help and he could not crumble in her time of need.

He allowed himself a wince at a heavy scream from his sister. He vaguely wondered how much of that pain was physical, or if the emotional burden had joined in.

A cry of a babe woke him from his dark thoughts, awarding him with a burst of joy in his bosom. The child had survived, at least that was known.

He looked up immediately when the door creaked open, locking eyes with Oin.

"It's a boy." Oin whispered with a kind smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. Thorin allowed himself a moment of pure, unadulterated joy before he remembered his sister.

"And Dis?"

"Weak, but healthy."

Thorin secured a sleeping Fili against his chest and moved to stand.

"May I see her?"

"She demands it." Oin muttered with a humored grin. "I think it will do her good to have you with her right now." Thorin smiled a little, carrying his nephew into the room with him.

"Thank you, Oin." He mumbled as he passed by. Oin gave him a curt nod and took his leave.

Thorin approached his sister quietly, watching as she wearily smoothed out the dark down on the babe's head.

"What will you name him?" he asked quietly, careful not to wake Fili.

"Kili." She whispered. "It was decided long before he was born."

Thorin smiled, taking a seat in one of the room's open chairs.

"A good name."

Dis looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I've been such a burden, brother."

Thorin frowned, shaking his head in immediate refusal. "You are no burden, Dis. You are my kin. I will gladly help you with whatever you need."

She sniffled, looking back down at her newborn.

"It's just…I feel so guilty. You've taken such good care of Fili this past week and you've been so patient with me."

"I find no reason not to, Dis. You are my sister and you're grieving. This is not the time for me to be short with you."

"But I wasn't even there!" she sobbed, hugging the babe closer. "I did not see him die as you did. I did not see Frerin or grandfather die as you did. How is it that I am so weak when you can be so strong?"

Thorin looked down at Fili, gently sweeping the golden threads from his nephew's eyes.

"We can't expect you to ignore the death of your husband, Dis. I did not know him and adore him as you did. For you, this loss is much greater. It's okay to mourn. I'm here for you until I'm no longer needed. Mourn as you see fit, sister. Rest and I will take care of Fili and Kili. I will take care of _you_."

Dis hiccupped back her cries, softly caressing Kili's cheek. They sat in a tense silence for a moment, Dis trying to ignore Thorin's concerned stare. She couldn't brave looking at her brother.

"I pray that Fili and Kili will be much like you and Frerin. Close brothers, hardly apart from each other."

"Dwarven brothers are always close." Thorin chuckled, chasing away the dreary mist in the room. He quickly thought of all the brothers he knew. "Think of Dori, Nori and Ori. Never without another, those three."

"Of course, but you and Frerin…it was different. You two were inseparable. The best of friends. I'd never seen two brothers so close."

Thorin smiled to himself. It was true. He and Frerin seemed to think alike and to operate in similar ways. They'd gotten in trouble together and had succeeded together. They were brothers until the bitter end. He looked at Kili in her arms.

"They will be. I know they will." he assured her, smiling affectionately at his sister.

Fili began to squirm against his chest, rubbing his face against Thorin's shoulder. Thorin kissed the top of his head, slowly welcoming the dwarfling into consciousness.

"Fili," Thorin whispered, combing his fingers through his nephew's small mane. The dwarfling looked up at him, blinking owlishly at his uncle.

"Wha' is it, n'cle?" he asked sleepily, using a tiny fist to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Would you like to meet your new brother?"

Fili brightened in a second, stiffening in Thorin's arms and popping eyes open with an excited clarity.

"Brother? I have a brother?"

"Of course you have a brother. Sisters are no fun at all." Thorin gave Dis a mischievous wink, earning a playful pout from his sister.

Fili jumped from his uncle's lap, running to the bedside to stare eagerly at the newborn.

"What did you call him?" he asked quietly, realizing that his brother was sleeping soundly.

"Kili." Dis angled the baby so Fili could see, resulting in a wide grin from the dwarfling.

"He looks like a little Uncle!"

Thorin coughed in surprise while Dis started to laugh heartily. Thorin watched his sister, his cough dying out as his soul swelled happily at the sight. Her joy, even if it was for but a moment, warmed Thorin's heart. It had been far too long since he'd heard her laugh like that.

"It's because of his dark hair, huh?" Dis chuckled, patting the mattress beside her for Fili to climb up.

"Yeah, they look the same." Fili observed seriously, nodding his head with an official air. With a soft grunt he pulled himself on the bed beside her. "Like how daddy and I had the same hair." Thorin stiffened, unsure of where this would put his sister. He couldn't blame her for her heavy sorrow, but it still worried him. It was not for his sister that he worried, but more for his innocent nephew. The dwarfling had to deal with the effects that his father's death had on his mother. He didn't understand why she would go silent or why she ignored him sometimes.

But, despite the mention of her husband, Dis chuckled warmly.

"Yes, just like you and dad. Kili gets the same hair as Uncle, the next best thing." she crooned, cupping Fili's cheek like she was well again. Like she was back to her usual self.

"Kili, you're lucky. Uncle's big and strong and he's the best uncle ever." Fili spoke to his brother with a very serious expression, as if he was teaching him the secret to the universe. It was easy to tell that what he said was important to him, that it was something he valued and wanted his younger brother to understand. He thought the world of his uncle and he wanted Kili to think the same. Thorin looked at the floor to hide the shine in his eyes. He wasn't sure what he'd done to earn that kind of love. He couldn't be as great as Fili seemed to believe. Of course, Fili went on, sitting cross-legged as he spoke to Kili.

"He tells the best stories and sings the best songs. My favorite song is the one about Erebor and the big dragon that lives there now. He's also big and strong and used to be a warrior. He fought in a big battle with Mr. Dwalin! Mr. Dwalin is kind of scary and big, but Uncle says we shouldn't be afraid of him. Uncle says he's a good dwarf and he'll take care of us. So, don't be afraid of Mr. Dwalin 'cause he's a nice dwarf."

Thorin smiled as Fili went on and on, telling his baby brother about Mr. Balin and Ori and their home in the Blue Mountains. He kept talking, even when his eyes grew heavy and his body began to slouch against the mattress, putting him back into sleep. Thorin took it as his cue to leave. His sister needed rest after all. Especially since she'd drifted off for a short nap of her own during Fili's long speech. He wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been watching her so closely. She had hardly moved.

Thorin approached the bed quietly as Dis blinked the sleep from her eyes.

"I'll send Oin in shortly." Thorin told Dis, gently picking up Fili and cradling him against his chest. Fili's thumb somehow found its way into his mouth and he melted against his uncle.

"Thank you, Thorin. For everything." she mumbled with a humble turn of her lips.

"Of course, Dis. There's nothing else I would rather be doing."

Carefully situating Fili, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, moving to touch his own forehead to hers in a tender gesture.

"I will be here tomorrow." he said in farewell, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

"Tomorrow." she whispered with a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Oh my, thank you for all the followings! Also, thank you very, very much for the kind reviews. Reviews, as many know, are the fuel to the fanfiction fire. Reviews push me to write more. This chapter is a bit long, but I hope it's to your liking. Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Dis and Kili had been home for a week. Dis had found in herself a sense of purpose as a mother and her empty, silent moments had been rare and far between. Halfway through the week, Thorin decided that he could trust her to function for both herself and her children and had returned to the forge to help catch up. Requests had started to pile up in his absence, leaving Dwalin in a mess of trouble. Of course, Dwalin tried to chase him from the forge, but Thorin held his ground until Dwalin gave up and let him be. Things were starting to be normal again. At least, as normal as they could be nowadays.

After a few days, the forge was getting into some kind of decent order and Dis had yet to have one of her moments. The moments where her mind seemed to leave them and could not be called back. It was going very well, Thorin thought. Perhaps Dis would even like him out of her hair and back in his own home. She did like running her household a certain way.

He thought about when he should move back out as he trudged home from a particularly long day. It couldn't be too soon, but he didn't want to wait too long and impose on his sister. So far, she'd been doing well. She was happy again. She was humming again and cooking and cleaning and doting on her boys. Things were better, just like before.

Thorin pushed open the front door and stepped over the threshold, pausing when he wasn't met with smell of dinner or Fili's hug around his knees. He strained his ears against the quiet, hearing a quiet sniffling with hiccups. It was Fili. Fili was crying.

He stepped forward quickly, sweeping his eyes towards the living room. As if on cue, Kili started wailing as hard as his tiny lungs could manage. He was settled in a little wooden box Dis's husband had made when Fili was born. The box was lined with the perfect amount of padding and was perfect for keeping slumbering babies in sight at all times. That usually meant that Dis was close.

He tore his eyes away from Kili, his gaze falling upon his other nephew and suddenly everything made sense.

Dis had fallen into one of her moments. Her eyes were glassy with past memories and grief as the reflection of the fire danced across her still orbs. Fili grappled at her skirt, sobbing silently as he tried to get her attention. Thorin began to wonder how long she had been that way. She sat with her elbows on her knees and her head balanced on her hands. It must've been at least a half an hour, as she normally had dinner ready and she hadn't even started.

Thorin didn't bother to take his boots off, stepping forward to carefully pick up Kili and cuddle him comfortingly against his shoulder. He then moved to Fili, placing a hand softly on the dwarfling's back.

"What's the matter, little one?" he asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Mum won't talk to me. She won't say anything!" he cried, his voice blending with his infant brother's.

Thorin sat in the other living room chair, patting his leg opposite of where Kili laid on his shoulder.

"Come here, little one."

Fili hiccupped and wiped his face, climbing onto his uncle's lap.

"How long has she been that way, Fili?" Thorin asked, rubbing circles on Kili's back, quieting his tiny wails a little.

"Forever, Uncle." Fili muttered, wiping at his eyes to rid himself of the hot tears. Thorin pursed his lips worriedly, glancing at his sister. It was difficult to wake her from these moments. Forever to such a young child could be anything beyond an hour. Fili's concept of time had not yet developed into measurable numbers.

"Fili," he breathed, pulling his eldest sister-son to his chest. "you know this is not your fault, don't you?" They'd had this talk before, but Fili was so sensitive that it was hard for him to remember.

"I-I don't know." his nephew hiccupped, sniffling as he burrowed against his uncle.

"It's not your fault, little one. You're mum is going through a tough time. Sometimes she's not herself, but it's not because of anything you've done, dear Fili." Fili pulled far enough away to look up at his uncle, water streaming down his cheeks.

"B-but how do you know that?" he cried, sending his brother into another bout of wailing. Thorin did his best to comfort both his nephews at the same time, finding it difficult to do so with an infant and a very small dwarfling. The differences between the two were becoming blaringly apparent. Kili was no longer impressed with the circles on his back and Thorin didn't have the freedom to try anything else. He could feel a headache blooming within his skull.

"Fili, I know the same way that I know Mr. Dwalin isn't a bad dwarf. Your mother wouldn't ignore you like this. Not by choice."

Fili sniffed wetly.

"Do you really think so?"

Thorin fought back a wince from a particularly painful cry from Kili. He would be thrilled if his right ear still functioned properly after this.

"I know so, dear Fili."

Fili smiled, wiping his eyes with little hands. Thorin sighed internally. It wasn't fair that this had to be so hard on Fili as well. At least one disaster was diverted. Still, another one awaited.

"Kili's crying." Fili stated, looking worriedly at his brother. It was amazing that he hadn't seemed to notice until now. Or perhaps he had and finally piped up because he thought his uncle didn't know.

"Yes, that he is." Thorin mumbled. "Are you okay? May I help Kili?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Uncle." Fili replied, climbing off his lap. "Can I help? I want to help."

Thorin tried to think of something Fili could do, but came up empty-handed.

"Why don't you stay by me? It will help a little to have his brother near." Thorin didn't want Fili to feel useless, so at least that was something. He moved Kili to a horizontal position, quieting Kili by letting him suck on his pinky. Fortunately, he always washed his hands at the forge before heading home. On the other hand, he came to the conclusion that Kili was hungry. That didn't bode well for him.

"I'm going to try and wake your mother." Thorin said gently, pushing himself from the chair. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he needed her to be here right now. He couldn't do this alone.

Thorin knelt before his sister, blocking her line of sight and nudging her hopelessly with his shoulder. He didn't want to take the pinky out of Kili's mouth for fear that he'd start up with the siren again. His headache couldn't take much more of that and neither could his hearing.

"Dis, you need to come back to us." He spoke firmly in hopes that sharpness would snap her out of it. Although, if Fili's sobs didn't do anything, what use would shoulder bumps and sharp tones do her?

"Mum, wake up!" Fili shouted, patting his tiny hands on her thigh. "Kili wants something!" Thorin and Dis had taught Fili that when his brother cried, it was because he needed something and he didn't have the words to tell them. Since then, Fili would often ask what Kili wanted when he cried in an attempt to help.

Thorin smiled despite himself. He was so tired as it was and his evening had definitely been the very last straw. In fact, he was certain he was now grasping at negative numbers of straws, considering his vision was blurring to match his weariness.

"Dis, please." he pleaded. He shouldn't have gone back to the forge so soon. There was still more work to be done here.

"Mum!" Fili cried mightily, slapping a tiny hand on her cheek. Dis's eyes seem to snap back to life, causing her to jump and gasp.

"Fili, we _do not_ hit!" she reprimanded. Thorin frowned. She didn't realize where she'd been. But at least he'd learned a new tactic to keep her out of her own thoughts.

Dis's face twisted in confusion when she saw her brother.

"When did you get back?" she asked, glancing at Kili. "And when did Kili wake up?"

Thorin didn't answer right away, trying to find a comforting way to explain. Dis caught on to the silence, answering her own question.

"I was gone again, wasn't I?" she whispered, shame dripping down her face.

"Yes, Dis. You weren't yourself." Thorin mumbled, wincing when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Thorin gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I know, Dis. It's not your fault."

She sniffled a little, ruffling Fili's hair with a deep breath.

"Kili was crying." Fili blurted, staring curiously at his mother. "But Uncle made him stop."

Dis looked at Thorin, taking in the dark smudges under his eyes and the way that he seemed to blink slowly. He was such a loving brother. Sometimes, she wished he would complain so she wouldn't feel so guilty on nights like these. It was obvious he was exhausted, but he still pushed himself in the name of his kin. His nights had been late for the past few days and she'd done her best to allow him rest. Tonight, however, she had failed.

"I think he's hungry." Thorin explained. "Why don't you take him and I'll start making something to eat?" He held Kili up for her as she gently took him into her arms.

"Do you have to go back to the forge tonight?" she asked, praying that he wouldn't. He needed more sleep or he was going to run himself into the ground.

"No, we're done for today." Thorin smiled wearily, a glint of relief in his eye.

When Dis had securely placed Kili in her arms, Thorin moved towards the pantry.

"Fili, do you want to help me?" Thorin looked at his eldest nephew, giving him a comforting smile. Fili's head bobbed happily as he skipped after his uncle. It was better to leave Dis to herself for a moment and let her regain her composure.

Thorin did not pride himself in his cooking, but he was decent enough at it to make a family meal. He scanned the pantry shelves for some potatoes, finding them in a small basket tucked in the corner. His eyes blurred a little, but he blinked them back to clarity.

"Uncle?"

"Yes, little one."

Thorin started handing Fili potatoes as he looked for some of the greener foods.

"Are you sick?"

Thorin frowned, glancing at his nephew for a moment.

"Why do you think that?"

"You look like mum when she was sick once. And sometimes you look like you're going to fall over. Maybe you should eat some soup and drink tea."

Thorin chuckled to himself.

"I'm not sick, dear Fili. I'm just very tired." He snapped up some carrots, finding them more appealing than greener foods. If it was just him, he'd stick with meat and potatoes, but Dis would have a fit if he left out what she dubbed nutrition.

"Is it because you didn't go to bed when mum told you to? She says I'll be tired if I stay up past bed time."

Thorin laughed, gently pushing his nephew out of the pantry.

"That must be it. I should have listened to your mother." he chuckled. "Can you please put the potatoes on the counter?"

Fili carefully put the spuds on the countertop, his tongue sticking comically out the corner of his mouth.

"I'm going to fetch some meat from outside, alright? I'll return shortly." Thorin made sure Fili understood before leaving his nephew alone in the kitchen. He walked to the outer storage to get some salted meats, taking a private moment to rest against the wall and regain a little energy. He had to be strong. He couldn't falter now. Not today.

When he walked back in the house, Fili was playing with the potatoes, obviously personifying two different potatoes and talking in a gruff voice when the potatoes communicated.

"I will always win!" one potato shouted.

"No, I always win!" argued the other.

Thorin allowed a moment to watch Fili and his imagination, shaking his head with a smile and setting the meat on the counter with the other supplies.

"I tried to stop them, Uncle. But they just kept fighting." Fili explained sagely, giving the potatoes a disapproving look.

"At least you tried." Thorin replied with a hint of a chuckle, pulling a few herbs and spices from Dis's collection. "Why don't you go see if your mother needs any help?" Fili hopped away with a giggle, leaving his uncle to chop up carrots and spuds.

He could hear his nephew in the background, chattering to his mother. Thorin began to wander into his thoughts, chopping mechanically as he reflected on the current situation. Yes, Dis was getting better, but he might have been overly enthusiastic about her recovery. He couldn't be sure how long this last episode had been, but if she left Fili and Kili like that for hours…it was concerning to say the least. Yes, the shadow of loss had been lightened, but it still hung over the house at a dangerous level.

"Brother, let me do that."

Thorin turned his head a little to glance at Dis. She had one of those looks again. The expression that said she was worried about him and guilty for giving him more work.

"It's alright, Dis. I don't mind." he replied softly, continuing his chopping.

"Thorin, I can handle this. Kili is asleep again and I can make dinner just fine. Besides, I think Fili was hoping for a story."

Thorin looked at his sister, finding that mischievous grin of hers. She'd set it up so he couldn't win. He couldn't deny Fili a story when he expected it.

"Alright, you win." he muttered, trying to suppress a smile. "I admit defeat."

"Get out of here, I'll handle the kitchen." she chuckled, tossing her head towards the living room. He patted her shoulder as he left his current duty, finding Fili sitting on the floor with an anxious bounce. Dis had promised him a story from his uncle, it was the only explanation.

"Alright," Thorin sighed, sitting down and smiling at his nephew. "what story would you like me tell?"

"Ummmm…" Fili hummed, his face pinched in thought. "How about the hunting trip with Mr. Dwalin?"

Thorin brightened at the suggestion, glad to tell a lighter tale.

"An excellent choice, little one." Thorin laughed, watching as Fili stared at him with wide-eyed excitement. "Once, when we had just settled into the Blue Mountains, Dwalin and I went off in the woods to find us some meat for our people. Determined to find a beast as quickly as possible, Dwalin climbed up a tree to look over the land." Thorin moved his hands to help tell his story and changed his tones to match the different pieces of his tale. "When he'd made it up the tree, the branch he was on broke and I thought that surely he would fall." Fili grinned in anticipation. "But, his trousers got stuck on another branch and he was left hanging in the tree with no way to get down." Fili giggled at this, imagining the large Mr. Dwalin hanging helplessly by his trousers. "For a moment, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to get Dwalin out of the tree. I could climb up there and cut him down, but then he would fall and injure himself. The only way to be sure that he landed safely was for me to catch him, because there was no way he could grab another branch and climb down himself."

"So, what did you do, Uncle?" Fili asked, even though he'd heard this tale before.

"Well, I offered to try and throw one of my smaller axes to break the branch he was stuck on, but he didn't seem too keen with the idea. I suppose he didn't have as much faith in my aim as I did."

Fili giggled, shrugging his shoulders cutely. "I think you could've done it, Uncle."

Thorin laughed, grinning widely. Of course Fili thought he could.

"Thank you, Fili. I'm glad _you _have faith in me."

Fili smiled widely, clearly pleased with himself. "Tell me the more, Uncle! What happened next?"

"Well, Dwalin was sure he could cut himself down from the tree, not trusting my way of doing things. For a long time, he tried to reach behind him to cut the spot on his trousers where the tree had caught him. As you and I both know, Dwalin isn't a very flexible dwarf." Thorin winked at his nephew, earning another giggle. "He was getting so frustrated that he started kicking and swinging his arms about to try and get his knife behind his back."

"Did he do it, Uncle?"

"No, Fili. He never got his arm far enough to cut himself down. But he had moved so much that the tree decided to let him go. His trousers ripped and he dropped like a rock down through the tree, breaking nearly every branch on that side of the tree.

"I ran to catch him, barely there in time for him to drop right on top of me, sending me sprawling to the ground. He knocked all the air out of me and it took me several minutes to catch my breath and get up again. Dwalin and I didn't do much hunting after that. We went straight home with Dwalin's ripped pants and me still trying to catch my breath. " Of course, the story wasn't quite over, Thorin had yet to say the last line of his tale. The line that never changed, no matter how many times he told it.

Fili laughed, rocking back on forth on his tiny backside, preparing for the very last line of the story. Thorin smiled, opening his mouth slightly so his nephew would know when he was going to say it.

"And that's why Mr. Dwalin doesn't climb trees!" they said together, Thorin speaking normally while Fili practically shouted in excitement, laughing hysterically.

Fili bounced up from his place on the floor, running towards his uncle and leaping into Thorin's lap. He hugged Thorin around the middle, squeezing as tightly as he could.

"Thank you, Uncle!" he yelled, his voice muffled by pressing his face against his uncle.

"You never seem to remember the part where Dwalin broke your ribs in that fall."

Thorin looked up at Dis with a small smirk. Of course, that was the part of the story she remembered the most. She did always hate it when Thorin downplayed his injuries.

"Well, he doesn't need to know the minor details." he mumbled, Fili rearranging himself on his lap. "Maybe when he's older. But it'll just spoil a good story."

"I remember you couldn't breathe right for a week after that. Mostly because you were too stubborn to see a healer." Dis muttered, giving him a glare to match how she felt about that situation.

"I was fine. It wasn't anything life-threatening." Thorin chuckled, standing up with Fili carefully balanced on his hip. Standing again made him a little dizzy. He'd almost forgotten his fatigue.

"Put him down." Dis sighed. "I need Fili in the kitchen."

This, Thorin knew, was a lie. Dis was very capable in the kitchen; so much so that having her son help her only slowed her down. She was trying to get Thorin to rest, that much was certain. But there was no use him going to bed, since he hadn't yet eaten.

"It's okay, Dis. Fili is doing no harm." he whispered, sneakily covering the dwarfling's ears by pressing Fili's head to his shoulder with one hand.

"Please, just sit and rest awhile. For me, brother? So I don't worry?" she asked, that pleading look in her eyes. Thorin couldn't say no to that. His baby sister had more persuasive powers than he remembered.

"Alright, fine." he grumbled, setting Fili carefully down.

"What do I get to do?" Fili asked excitedly, unaware of why he was being led away.

"You get to be my little helper." Dis replied, clasping one of his small hands and taking him to the kitchen. Thorin sighed where he stood, dropping his shoulders as he began to feel useless. It was strange to sit with nothing to do. He looked at Kili in his little box, realizing the babe was awake, merely watching the ceiling with little interest. Thorin jumped at the task to get him back to sleep, scooping up his little nephew with as much care and gentleness as he could muster.

"For once, you're quiet, little one." Thorin mumbled, sitting back down and watching Kili's face with loving interest. "Usually you can't stand being by yourself. Perhaps that's why you're the second brother."

Kili stared at Thorin with wide eyes, a corner of his mouth dimpling with a small smile. He was still learning how to control the muscles in his face and keep his tiny tongue in his mouth.

Thorin began to hum the song that he knew best. The song about his home and about his purpose. The song that Fili loved best. Thorin wanted Kili to know it and love it as much as Fili did. Because, someday, Thorin would go back to reclaim Erebor. Someday, he would make certain that his nephews saw the home he and their mother had loved so much. The home they had lost. Someday, he would make it happen, but today he only had a promise. His song was his promise and he would sing it to his nephews until the very end.

Kili's eyes grew heavy as Thorin's voice rumbled through the air, the babe drifting off to sleep easily. Thorin smiled, running a finger down his nephew's soft cheek. Kili's serene face seemed to put Thorin at peace. Sitting there so still with his infant nephew made him realize just how tired he was. His body had sunk into the chair with surprising comfort and his own eyelids were beginning to feel weighted. Perhaps he could rest his eyes for a moment.

Dis watched her brother from the kitchen, her heart tightening as he sang about Erebor. She knew how important their home had been to him. Of course, it had been important to her too, but not quite the same as it had been for Thorin. Being the heir to the throne, Erebor had a much richer history for him than for her. It's where he was taught and trained and where he spent long nights talking with grandfather. He had learned to love Erebor and its people with everything he had because it would make him a fine king. It prepared him for the throne.

She smiled sadly as she watched Thorin drift off, her youngest son still sleeping soundly in his arms. He could never rest. Not while Erebor was still lost.

"Mum?" Fili tugged at her skirt. "Should I wake Uncle for dinner?"

Dis smiled. It had been a long time since she'd seen her brother so at peace.

"No, Fili. We'll let him sleep for a little while yet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This chapter is horrendously short, but I felt it needed to be as long as it is. I also felt it was a necessary bit to tell. Again, as usual, please review to fuel the fanfiction fire. Reviews create chapters; it's that simple. Don't make me beg.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Thorin stayed with Dis for much longer than he had planned. But, winter was coming near and it was time to stockpile as much firewood as possible before the trees grew wet and icy. Thorin often came home from the forge and split wood until well into the night.

Dis no longer had her episodes. After her last one, Thorin would come home during he and Dwalin's lunch to check on her, only to turn right back around and go back to the forge. He and Dis would often have a heated discussion about it after his nephews were sound asleep, but Thorin wouldn't budge. Not until he saw fit to leave her completely alone. Eventually, he stopped checking on her. But, by then, it was time to prepare for the winter months.

Thorin did love seeing how his nephews grew on a daily basis. Fili always surprised him with new phrases and ideas. Fili had a sense of responsibility that was unusual for a child his age, but it fit him well.

Kili was growing into such a happy babe. His youngest nephew had mastered how to giggle and did so often. But, even if he wasn't giggling, he always seemed to be smiling. Thorin would miss that upon his departure, but he could not stay. It was not his home; it belonged to Dis. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries.

He split wood on an old stump behind the house, stacking the wood neatly under a bit of roof. Some days, Fili would sit on the organized rows of firewood, talking with his uncle until bedtime. Other days, he stayed inside with the warmth and his little brother. Today happened to be warmth's day and Thorin was alone.

It gave Thorin plenty of time to think, deciding what would be the next step for his people or how he could help them all make it through the winter. Winter was bitter and cold in the Blue Mountains and he couldn't stand to see his people suffer through it. Each year, it seemed like he split wood until the end of time for the widows and the elderly and friends who needed an extra hand. Yet, he was glad to do it. He may not have his mountain, but he was still a king and his job was to watch over his subjects. Even if that resulted in late nights and sore muscles.

"Thorin, I brought you some soup." Dis announced, just as Thorin was setting up some wood for a split.

"Oh, thank you, Dis." he mumbled gruffly, putting his axe down to accept the meal.

"Maybe you should come inside for a bit and take a break. You've been out here far too much lately; you'll catch cold." she huffed with a frown.

Thorin glanced at her for a split second, turning his eyes back to his soup.

"I'll get it done soon enough." he replied, sipping a little at his meal.

"And that's fine, but you shouldn't work so hard." There she was, that protective sister of his. Perhaps it was time for them to talk.

"Dis," Thorin sighed, sitting on the stump and sagging his shoulders. "When I'm done here," he paused for a moment, trying to think of the best way to say it. "I'll be leaving."

Immediately, her expression fell to a mixture of worry and anger.

"Leave? What do you mean?" she demanded.

"I'm not leaving the Blue Mountains, Dis." Thorin clarified. "I just think it's time I went back home."

Dis didn't say anything, all signs of her previous anger drifting off silently. She clasped her hands together, fiddling with her fingers.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

Thorin let out a heavy breath, stirring his soup with his spoon.

"Because this is your home, not mine." he muttered. Dis came and sat beside him, neither one of them looking at each other.

"Thorin, you are always welcome here. This is your home as much as it is ours." she mumbled softly, looking a bit like a kicked puppy. Thorin frowned. He thought she would be relieved. If not relieved, then perhaps angry for whatever reason she could find.

"What's wrong, Dis?" he asked, observing her quietly while she continued to fidget with her fingers. She huffed, shrugging a little.

"I suppose I just…I never thought about you leaving." she said quietly. "I suppose I've gotten used to you being here. I'm…comfortable with you being here."

"I told you I would be here until I was no longer needed. I believe that time has come." Thorin explained, wrapping an arm around his sister. "You are strong again. I'm not needed here anymore."

After a moment's thought, Dis nodded without another word. It seemd to be the end of the discussion. Thorin returned to sipping at his soup, thinking nothing more of the conversation. They sat in silence for a good while, Thorin oblivious to the strain in the air. He hadn't noticed the storm brewing within his sister. Dis tried to list all the reasons why Thorin should go to appease herself, but she could not be swayed, no matter what she tried to convince herself. She jumped up and turned to Thorin, her brow furrowed as she prepared to stand her ground.

"Thorin, you just can't go." she huffed desperately, her expression one of determination. He looked up at her, frozen where he sat. This resistant was definitely unexpected.

"Dis, I won't be gone forever. I'll still visit." he reasoned, almost exasperated by her defiance.

"But it's not the same!"

Thorin flinched back at her outburst, still holding his soup.

"Please, Thorin. Please, I _want _you to stay." she pleaded, her voice rough with emotion.

"Dis…" he sighed, setting his meal aside for a moment. "I cannot stay." Thorin was almost pained to refuse. Oh, how he wanted to stay there, but he couldn't. "My life is so different from yours, Dis. I cannot bring the challenges and nightmares of a king. Some nights I'm wakened only to be delivered terrible news or to rush off to an emergency. It is not right for Fili and Kili. They shouldn't have to experience such frightening things so young."

"I think you're underestimating your nephews." Dis muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

"No, Dis." Thorin closed his eyes as he slowly shook his head.

"Uncle?"

Dis spun around at the sound of Fili's voice. He stood near the wall of the house, tears pooling in his eyes. For a moment, he just waited there, emotional tension shivering through the air.

"Don't leave us, Uncle!" Fili sobbed, running to Thorin. Thorin reached out his arms to catch his nephew, immediately curling his limbs around Fili. He pulled Fili onto his lap, hugging him to his chest.

"Dear Fili, I must go."

"Why, Uncle? Why do you have to go?" Fili whined, crying harder into Thorin's shoulder. He pulled away for a moment to gaze tearfully in his uncle's eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not." Thorin replied quickly, absolutely stunned Fili would think such a thing.

"Then, why?"

Thorin let out a heavy breath, brushing stray hairs out of Fili's face.

"Because, Fili, I am trouble." he said simply. It was the easiest explanation.

"No, Uncle. You're a good dwarf, like Mr. Dwalin. You have to stay with us!"

Thorin caressed Fili's cheek as his gaze matched his nephew's.

"Fili, it is time for me to go."

"No, Uncle. You can't go! I don't want you to go!" Fili sobbed, pressing his face into Thorin's chest as he wailed heavily.

"Thorin, please." Dis pleaded. "We want you to stay."

Thorin took a deep breath, guiltily smoothing Fili's wild hair. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to stay. Maybe for just a little while longer. After all, it wasn't as if he had much to return to in his own home. The place only collected dust.

"Fine." he breathed, trying to ignore the instant beam of a smile from his sister's face. It was a little harder to ignore Fili's cry of delight as he squeezed his uncle tighter. "But I will leave if I feel it isn't a good fit." Fili pulled away and slapped two little hands on each side of Thorin's face.

"I'll make sure it's the best ever!" Fili promised, grinning brightly. "And so will Kili; you just wait and see, Uncle!"

Thorin chuckled with a smile of his own. No, this may not be the worst idea.

He was happiest here.

"I love you, Uncle." Fili said softly, his big eyes staring bravely into Thorin's.

"I love you too, Fili. Always remember that." Thorin hummed, pressing his forehead against his sister-son's. Fili grinned.

Yes, he was most certainly happiest here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Wow, thank you for all the reviews! Nearing Midnight had mentioned in their review that people should review more and _wabam_, there were more reviews. There is magic in your words, Nearing Midnight. Seriously, though. Thank you so much for all your kind words. I'm glad that thus far I have done well. This chapter is some family fluff, but the next chapter looks like it will be very long tale. Please review. Please, please, please and I'll get the next chapter out as fast as I can.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"No, Kili! It's _Uncle._"

Thorin watched humorously as Fili attempted to teach Kili. Kili had begun to learn words at a rapid pace, having a few favorites already.

"Wunco!" Kili cheered, his baby face grinning with only a few teeth to display.

"No, Kili! _Un-cle_."

"Wunco."

"No!"

"He'll get it, Fili. You needn't worry so much." Thorin laughed.

"But I want him to learn now!" Fili whined. Time had flown by; his nephews seemed to be growing faster than he thought possible.

"He still needs a few teeth before he can talk properly." Thorin explained. He was sitting in the living room, reading a history of Erebor that Balin had saved from the savage flames of Smaug. Fili sat on the floor with a heavy pout as Kili grew bored with his lessons and crawled towards Thorin.

"Wunco!" he exclaimed, rolling onto his backside and reaching his arms out for Thorin. Thorin rolled up his reading material and set it aside, picking up Kili as he giggled and wiggled.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" Thorin muttered with a chuckle.

"How come he can say 'mum' so perfectly?" Fili mumbled, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"It's much easier for him to say, Fili. He doesn't need teeth for that one. Besides, he doesn't say your name right, does he?"

"Well…close enough?"

Kili twisted around in Thorin's loose grasp, offering another gummy grin.

"Fiwi!" he shouted, a tiny laugh following suit. Even as he smiled, he rubbed a little fist against his eyes.

"Oh, looks like somebody is sleepy." Thorin observed. It was getting rather late and Dis had yet to return from her visit with Gloin's wife. Something about delivering homemade bread in return for a favor. He never did understand the politics of women.

"I think it's bed time for you both." Thorin announced, standing as he tried to wrangle Kili's flailing arms. Bedtime was always a battle with Kili and Kili always went down swinging.

"Aw, but I don't wanna." Fili pouted. "I want to stay up with you!"

"You'll see me tomorrow, little one." Thorin smiled at the thought. Living with Dis and his nephews had proven to be more of a joy than a burden. He thanked Mahal every day that he'd been convinced to stay.

"Okay, I'll be good and go to bed." Fili mumbled, pulling himself up only to shuffle off to the bedroom he shared with Kili.

"Yes, and I'm very proud of you for doing so." Thorin chuckled, finally managing to tame Kili's flailing limbs.

Fili obediently changed for bed and climbed onto his side of the mattress. Thorin laid Kili beside him, smirking as he watched his youngest nephew furiously rub the sleep from his eyes. Someday he would learn how wonderful sleep was. Most dwarves did, especially Bombur.

Kili squirmed for a moment until Fili placed his hands gently on his brother.

"Kili, if you stay still, I'll tell you story." he promised, his young voice so small and quiet. Thorin held back a sigh, remembering a time when he would speak to Frerin that way. But that was long ago and his nephews would never be separated as he and Frerin had been.

Kili quieted and lay motionless. His large, dark eyes watched Fili carefully as he waited for his brother to speak.

"Goodnight, little ones." Thorin whispered, quietly leaving the room.

"G'night, Uncle!" Fili called back as Kili merely shouted a cheery "Wunco!"

Thorin slipped out of the doorway and listened, just to be sure they weren't up to some other devious plan.

"I'm going to tell you about when you were born, Kili." Fili whispered, like he had a secret to tell. Thorin smiled fondly and left the two of them to their story. Kili's birth had been much more joyful for Fili than it had been for Thorin. Thorin wished he could forget his grief so easily and focus on what was in front of him like Fili had. At the time, Thorin had been distracted by other things.

Thorin sat back down by the fire, unrolling the history of Erebor carefully as he read further. Dis really ought to be back by now, but she did always chatter long with other dwarf women.

The crackle of the fire nearly drowned out the beginning patter on the roof, which steadily grew heavy. Rain. Dis probably wouldn't be home quite as quickly by the sound of the downpour. Thorin sighed and sunk a little further in his seat. He almost had a mind to go out and fetch her, but he couldn't leave the boys alone. Still, his thoughts dwelled on his sister walking in sludgy mud on slopes. Yes, he worried. He was an older brother; it came naturally to him.

There was a crack and a flash of light, almost eliciting a groan from Thorin. From the volume and the stagger between sound and light, it was close by. Dis had better not be out there. Gloin had better put his sister up for the night rather than let her run out in that kind of weather. If she was struck by lightning, he'd swear to Mahal…Perhaps he was overreacting. Gloin was a much kinder dwarf than his worried brain had painted him to be. He would not fail him so easily.

Another flash of light filled the room, a roll of thunder rumbling angrily. Thorin thought it cause for concern, considering how deafening it was. He'd stopped reading and gazed out the window curiously.

"Uncle!" Fili cried, jumping into Thorin's lap without warning. Thorin grunted on impact, not quite ready for such weight to drop on him. He hadn't heard the tiny patter of feet and hadn't even thought about the boys' reaction to the noise.

"Wunco!" Kili wailed, running as fast as his chubby, little body could. He tripped over his own feet, face planting right into the hardwood. Thorin sat stunned, staring at his little nephew after such a terrible fall. He was expecting sobbing. But, Kili pulled himself up and continued his running with a loud "Wunco!"

Kili reached Thorin's knee and tried to climb up on his own, eventually earning help from his uncle.

"What's the matter?" Thorin asked softly, hugging his nephews close.

"It's scary, Uncle!" Fili exclaimed with wide, frightful eyes.

"Scawy!" Kili repeated. Thorin smiled, pushing away his own concern.

"There's no need to be afraid." he explained. "I'm here to protect you. We'll be fine."

There was another strike of lightening and crack of thunder. Fili shoved his face against Thorin's chest, Kili following suit. Thorin embraced them tightly, gazing out the window as he thought about Dis. He had no way of knowing if she was okay, but he had to be here with his nephews.

"You needn't be afraid, little ones." Thorin hushed, the growl of thunder dying off. "You're safe."

"But it's so scary!" Fili shivered in Thorin's grasp, overcome by his fear.

"I used to be frightened of the thunder too." Thorin confessed, lightly ruffling Fili's hair. "In fact, so was your mother and your Uncle Frerin."

"Mum?" Kili hummed, his wide eyes gazing dutifully at Thorin.

"Indeed, she was the most frightened out of the three of us."

"How come you aren't scared anymore?" Fili's question was small and perhaps a touch hopeful.

"Your great-grandfather told us about the stone giants." Thorin crooned, letting them nestle comfortably on his lap. "One stormy night, all three of us had run to Grandfather Thror, being frightened much like you two. Your mother and Uncle Frerin were on his lap and I sat at his feet. He told us that in the mountains, there were great giants that would sometimes play a fierce game. They'd throw pieces of the mountain, he said, and catch them. The thunder was just the noise of their great game. He told us that he imagined the giants as they played and wondered which one would win. After that, your mother, Uncle Frerin and me would cheer on whichever giant we thought would claim the victory. We always named them by how we thought they were related: cousins, brothers or whatever else we could think of. Now, we're not afraid anymore, because we were too busy cheering on our giant while they play."

"Do you really think there are giants?" Fili asked, the awe apparent in his gaze.

"I don't know, Fili. Anything is possible and I wouldn't doubt it for a second." Thorin replied, smiling warmly at his nephew.

"Then I think the little brother will win." Fili announced, glancing at Kili with a determined expression.

"Bwovuh!" Kili cried mightily, raising a tiny fist in the air.

"Which one do you think will win, Uncle?" Fili asked seriously. Thorin chuckled as he tried to decide which he'd go with.

"Perhaps the young cousin, because the others let him win." Thorin answered with a smile.

"Woah, he has some nice cousins!" Fili replied, looking almost amazed by the valiant acts of the imaginary giant cousins.

The rest of the storm was spent with the boys cheering wildly while Thorin merely laughed at their spirit and determination. As the storm quieted and died, Fili and Kili discussed a play by play of the game, being mostly one-sided as Kili didn't have much to say. Thorin was pleased when they began to get sleepy, melting in his lap while they welcomed slumber silently. He smoothed out their wild tresses as they went to sleep, waiting a little while before picking them up and carting them off to their bedroom. He gently tucked them in, smirking as Kili immediately snuggled against his brother.

He returned to the living room, sighing as he once again sat by the fire. Just as he'd sat down, the front door opened, letting in a damp Dis who looked a little put off by the whole storm.

"I'm sorry I'm home so late." she huffed, pulling off the hood of her cloak. "There was no way I was going to trudge out in that storm, not that they'd let me anyhow. How are the boys?"

Thorin shrugged slightly as she pulled off her boots.

"They were frightened, but they're asleep now."

"I'm sorry, Thorin. If I knew there was to be a storm, I would've been home earlier." she sighed, taking off her cloak with a bit guilt touching her features.

"It's alright, Dis. It was nothing I couldn't handle."

Dis stopped for a moment to glance at her brother. She hung her cloak and went to sit down beside him.

"You told them grandfather's story, didn't you?" she asked with a bit of a mischievous grin. Thorin didn't reply, he merely smiled.

"Well, I was cheering for the younger brother." she admitted, leaning back in her seat.

"Mm, much like your children." Thorin replied. He unrolled the scroll again, perusing a blueprint on the parchment.

"Oh, and I'm sure you were for the young cousin again, were you?"

Thorin merely shrugged. "Somebody has to." He didn't say another word, but both understood what he meant. The young cousin was never Thorin's first choice. It was Frerin's. It was one of the ways Thorin remembered his brother, the brother that always rooted for the underdog when no one else would.

There was a moment of silence as they thought of their lost brother. It wasn't a sad silence, but more of a fond silence. They took a moment to remember the light he'd brought into their lives, even when they'd lost their home.

"Well, I was secretly for the young cousin too." Dis said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, everybody. This chapter is extremely long. I hope you find it entertaining. It's also a bit heavier than the recent fluff I've been writing. I really have appreciated all the reviews. I love to hear about what you all like the best so I know if and when I'm doing a good job. Please leave me some reviews about what you think. Thanks for reading, everybody.**

**Also, Adanwen pointed out that it's the Halls of Aule, not Mandos. So, that has been corrected. The Halls of Mandos are where the elves and men go, haha. Silly, silly me. Thank you, Adanwen for setting me straight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Thorin cursed the cold with as much mental anger as he could muster. Even with his hardy build as a dwarf, the low temperatures bit at his bones and the snow seemed to seep directly into his skin. The heavy work at the forge had done nothing to prepare him for the trek back home, despite how warm it had been.

He was heading home, only for a spot of food before trudging off to deliver some of Dis's stew to Balin. Balin had been a bit under the weather lately and could certainly use a little of his sister's cooking. Thorin had already shooed Dwalin out of the forge to care after his brother. He didn't want Balin to have to care for himself.

Of course, after he delivered the soup, he'd volunteered to help Bofur fix a bit of roofing on his house. It had, unfortunately, collapsed under the weight of age and snow. They'd managed to temporarily cover it, but Thorin was convinced it needed a more permanent fix for the winter.

It had been a more bitter winter than usual. Perhaps it only seemed that way because he was so exhausted. There had been plenty of sick dwarrows to care for this season and the snow had been heavy and merciless.

He stomped the snow off his boots at the front door, shoving it open with a shiver of his own.

"Uncle!" Fili and Kili cried, grinning goofily at the sight of Thorin.

"Welcome home, brother." Dis greeted, serving up some stew into bowls. He growled in reply, prodding her to glance up at him.

"Are you alright? You look absolutely miserable." she observed, looking him up and down. He'd been working a lot lately, being out of the house more than he was in. She'd tried to convince him to take a couple of days to rest, but he flat out refused, as was his pattern.

"I'm fine." he grumbled, removing his boots to place neatly by the door.

Dis begged to differ. He looked much paler than she remembered and his voice was suspiciously hoarse. The last time she'd seen him was last night before he'd gone off to visit another sick dwarf. He hadn't come home until she'd already retired for the night.

Thorin pulled off his furs, hanging them by the door as he sighed heavily.

"Come here, brother. Let me look at you." she coaxed, pleased when he shuffled towards her. She placed a hand on his forehead, frowning at the heat against her palm. "You have a fever, Thorin. Perhaps you should stay in tonight and I'll go deliver the stew to Balin and Dwalin. I can even tell Bofur that you won't be able to come by tonight. He'll understand."

"No, they need the help. You know Bombur would not be the wisest choice to help with roof repair and Bifur's hearing is still recovering after that incident in the woods." Thorin explained with a slight cough.

"Perhaps someone else can help. Dwalin, perhaps…or Dori, Nori and Ori."

"No, sister. I must go. Dwalin needs to care for Balin and Ori has had a sickness of his own."

Dis huffed, her face pinched in worry.

"You work too hard, Thorin." she whispered.

"I'll be fine, Dis. You needn't worry so much." he said softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder."

She sighed, knowing that this was a losing battle for her. Thorin was too stubborn, even for her persuasion methods.

"Alright, fine. Eat your stew and I'll get Balin's share prepared." Dis mumbled, handing him a warm bowl. "Boys, come eat your stew!"

With loud laughter, Fili and Kili raced to the table, clambering up in their seats as Thorin sat down with his own bowl. He wasn't exactly hungry. Yes, the steam rising from his bowl did appeal to him, but only for the warmth, not the meal itself. He was tired and achy, but he had responsibilities and he could not shirk them.

"This is yummy, mum." Kili complimented, his tiny legs swinging under the table.

"Yeah, yummy." Fili agreed, digging into his own. Thorin said nothing, merely stirring the stew around his bowl. He braved a mouthful, but he really just wasn't hungry.

"Don't you like it, Uncle?" Fili asked from across the table, sipping at his own meal.

"Of course, Fili." he replied quietly, mustering up a small smile. Dis looked over from her spot in the kitchen, catching the way Thorin seemed to dread eating and stare blankly at his meal. He was not well, she knew it. Normally, Thorin was a big eater and could sneak a few helpings without anyone really noticing. It wasn't often that he couldn't finish the first serving, and that worried her.

Thorin stood and approached her with his bowl, looking apologetic.

"I don't seem to be very hungry at the moment," he muttered. "and I really should be going." Dis frowned at how easily he swept his ailment under the rug.

"You are ill, Thorin. Stay home. Rest." she urged quietly, careful not to alert the boys to the problem at hand.

"I'll be back before you know it." he replied, giving her a weak smile. "I won't be too long."

Dis held Balin and Dwalin's stew portion captive, trying to decide if it was really wise to let her brother hike out in the bitter cold.

"Fine." she huffed, handing him the stew. "But I'm taking that as a promise."

"Thank you, sister. Balin and Dwalin will be pleased."

"They better be." she snarled, her worry turning into more of annoyance and frustration.

Thorin allowed himself a soft grin as he said farewell to his kin and headed back into the wintery outdoors. Dis wanted to slap herself for not holding him back.

She became more and more upset as time ticked by. There was no sign of him by the time she put Fili and Kili to bed, nor was he home by the time she retired herself. Dis grumbled as she turned in for the night, falling asleep with the promise that Thorin would be punished for his stubbornness.

* * *

Fili awoke to a painful noise. Coughing, he'd noted. But it wasn't the soft cough of a cold. Nor was it the kind of cough that came after breathing in food or water. It was painful and harsh, scraping the very core of a dwarf and scratching deep within. Fili had heard nothing like it. It made him wince in sympathy as his chest ached at the sound.

He turned to his brother, poking him softly.

"Kili." he whispered. Kili groaned and buried his face further into his pillow. Fili poked him again. "Kili, wake up."

Kili blinked awake, trying to bat away the sleep in his eyes.

"Wha's it, Fili?" he mumbled, yawning widely.

"I think it's Uncle." Fili explained, just as another painful cough jumped through the house. "I think he's really sick." Kili straightened up at this.

"But Uncle doesn't get sick." Kili reasoned. Fili frowned at his logic.

"Everyone gets sick, Kili." he replied flatly. "Even Uncle." Fili slipped out of bed, Kili right behind him.

"Where are we going?" Kili asked, tiptoeing behind his brother as they crept out of their room.

"To help Uncle!" Fili whispered urgently, picking up his pace when the coast was clear. They followed the sound of the coughs, finally reaching Thorin's door. It was open, which was odd by itself. He always closed his door when he was sleeping to keep the sound out and silence in. Fili and Kili snuck inside quietly.

Fili hated the sight before him. He had never hated anything before, but he was certain that this was what hate felt like. He didn't like this at all and he merely wished that it wasn't happening.

Thorin was very ill. He had wrapped his blankets and furs around him as much as possible, hardly moving at all. His skin was pale, except for the bit beneath his eyes, which was dark and sickly. He looked as though he were on the edge of unconsciousness, still coughing harshly as his lungs fought against his illness.

"Kili, go get mum." Fili commanded, stepping up in the awful situation. Kili ran off to their mother's room, quickly understanding the urgency in his brother's voice.

"Uncle?" Fili called, venturing a little into the room. He walked silently to the bedside, putting a hand to his uncle's forehead like his mother would do when they got sick. Fili frowned at the temperature, slapping his other hand to his own forehead to try and compare. It felt hotter, he was sure of it.

"Fili?" Thorin croaked, half-lidded eyes looking up at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking care of you, Uncle." Fili answered seriously. "Just like you take care of me and Kili."

Thorin fell into another coughing fit, sinking into his mattress while his energy faded dramatically. Fili began to get scared, an uneasy feeling swirling in his chest. What if Uncle was too sick? What if he never got better? He knew that it happened. He remembered a sick dwarrow one winter who just never seemed to get better. Uncle visited him all the time. Before he knew it, the dwarf had returned to the stone, because he didn't get better. His sickness sent him to the Halls of Aule.

Fili blinked heavily to hold back his tears. Kili couldn't know. He had been too young to remember the sick dwarf, so he wasn't aware of how dangerous sickness could be. But Fili wasn't going to tell him, because he didn't need to know. Uncle was going to get better; he had to.

The soft thud of footsteps snapped him from his reverie.

"Please move, Fili." Dis said softly, approaching her brother swiftly. He looked awful. Worse than she had ever seen him. Fili stepped aside obediently, putting his trust in his mother's capable hands. If anyone could get Uncle better, it'd be mum.

When Kili had come bursting into Dis's bedroom, she had already been expecting the worse. The more he babbled about his uncle, the more she worried and rushed to her brother's room.

"Thorin." she whispered, gently sweeping his dark hair from his face. He didn't answer, but his eyes cracked open. "Thorin, you've overdone it." she mumbled mournfully. Oh, how guilty she felt for letting him go. He nodded weakly, his eyes slipping closed as he coughed lightly.

"Mum, will Uncle be okay?" Fili asked brokenly, unable to keep the choke of emotion from his voice.

Dis looked at her brother, gulping down the heavy lump in her throat. If she hadn't known better, she would've thought him dead as it was. It frightened her to see her elder brother suffering so much.

"We will take care of him, Fili." she answered, carefully arranging her words. Her heart tightened in her chest as she listened to the rattle in Thorin's every breath. Most would say death was upon him already, but she heavily denied it. The king would not go down so easily. He just needed rest and a little bit of care.

"Fili, go back to bed…and take Kili with you. I'll take care of Uncle tonight."

Fili hesitated, only moving when Kili nudged him in the side. They were never to disobey mum. Mum's word was law, and her current word was that they should get back to bed.

Reluctantly, Fili shuffled out of the room, allowing himself one long, lingering stare at his uncle. Kili followed with a similar gaze. Uncle had to get better. He just had to.

"Fili, is Uncle okay?" Kili asked, the fear heavy in his voice. "I'm frightened."

Fili frowned, worried that Kili had caught on to the tension in the house.

"He'll be fine, Kili. Mum knows how to fix him."

They both climbed into bed without another word, an anxious fog filling their minds. Uncle had never been sick before. At least, never like this. He'd been tired and sad, but not sick. He'd always been there to protect them and take care of them and they'd begun to think he was nigh invincible. They thought he'd never fall; that there would never be a time that he _couldn't _be there for them.

They winced with each cough that reverberated through the house, finding it difficult to block out the noise. They were frightened and worried, because maybe mum wouldn't be able to fix it.

Fili and Kili fell into an unrestful slumber.

* * *

"Why do you do this to yourself, brother?" Dis muttered sadly, gently placing a damp cloth on his forehead. He didn't flinch or react at all; in fact, he was much too tired to do anything. She'd convinced him to lay on his back so the cloth would stay, hopefully helping to bring down his fever. It was difficult enough to get him to move at all, as he had long since used up the strength to do so.

"You've pushed it too far this time." she sighed, blinking back tears. He was getting too exhausted to even cough properly, each cough quieter than the last.

"I'm sorry, Dis." Thorin whispered, the words scratchy and raw. He weakly reached out a hand and cupped her cheek, giving her an apologetic look with half open eyes. "I didn't…didn't mean to worry you."

Dis shook her head, covering his hand with hers. Her tears broke the barrier, running freely down her cheeks.

"You sacrifice so much for our people…why should you have to sacrifice your life too?" she croaked, leaning into his touch. She took his hand from her cheek and held it with both of hers in her lap. He coughed a bit more, taking heavy, rattling breaths for proper oxygen.

"Dis, I'll be fine." he mumbled, his voice painfully hoarse.

"How can you say that?" she asked with a small sob. "Thorin, you are strong, stronger than most. I know that you can still manage your daily duties with a sickness that would leave most dwarves bedridden. I know if you could get up and do more, you would! The fact that you can't even breathe _scares _me. It scares Fili and Kili! You're sick, Thorin. So ill that I'm afraid that you won't get better. Yes, you are king and you have responsibilities…but it's okay to rest."

Thorin sighed slowly, wincing as he tried to swallow.

"Dis, you are a wonderful sister…Do not blame yourself for this."

"I'm not—"

"Yes you are." Thorin barked firmly, his brow furrowed a little in pain. When he spoke again, his voice came out more of a whisper, slow and husky. "I know you are. I have known you for decades. You are my _sister_." He coughed a little, closing his eyes against the throb in his lungs. "Do not blame yourself for this. Yes, I am sick. Yes, I can hardly move and it's painful to breathe. But it is better to endure this than to know that my sister is blaming herself for something out of her control." Thorin took a moment to take long, deep breaths, pulling in as much oxygen as he could. "It hurts me, Dis, to know that you're torturing yourself."

Dis tried to ignore the moisture collecting in Thorin's eyes. She knew it was physically painful for him to speak and it would only make it worse if she brought attention to his emotional state.

"This was out of your control." His whisper was getting quieter, clearly having overused his voice. "It is nothing more than a bout of misfortune." Dis nodded, glancing at his face. He didn't even try to blink away his tears, letting them pool in his eyes. Even now, sick and tearful, he looked like a king. He was born to be a king in more ways than just his birthright.

"You're right, brother. I will not dwell on it." she whispered. "Do not worry any longer. Rest and I will take care of you."

Thorin sunk further into exhaustion, unconsciousness lingering in the very bones of his body.

"I love you, brother." Dis said suddenly, her fingers brushing his hairline to pull his hair further from his face. It had been a long time since she had openly expressed her adoration for Thorin. They relied more on action rather than words to show how they felt. But she thought it needed to be said, as it seemed to hold something much more precious to them. It wasn't casual, it was meaningful.

"I love you too, Dis." he whispered, sleep finally pulling his eyes shut. She stood and leaned forward, removing the damp cloth to kiss his forehead. She thanked Mahal that he'd finally been taken by unconsciousness. His skin had paled to almost gray and his breathing was ragged and painful. A little sleep would do him good.

She dropped into her chair, leaning back with a heavy sigh. Dis hated the state Thorin was in. It pulled at her heartstrings with angry bursts, pushing tears into her eyes. The only positive thought she could think of was that at least she was here to take care of him. Growing up, he had been such a dear brother to her and Frerin. Fili and Kili always loved his stories, but they didn't know that Thorin had been practicing since he was young. It was how he consoled his siblings, distracting them with tales and experiences. Stories were how he got her and Frerin to sleep when they were frightened or sick. He'd always taken care of their injuries and taught them what they asked to learn. Thorin was a patient and loving brother who would not stand for Frerin mistreating Dis or the reverse. But, if they ever did anything unkindly to him, he never complained. He took it silently and loved them anyway.

Dis didn't have a lot of opportunities to pay Thorin back for his love and care. He'd often been away when he'd been injured or ill and she couldn't be there for him. He always seemed to be there for Dis, but she could never be there when he needed it. He pushed himself in the name of his people, and pushed himself harder in the name of his kin. He gave much without expecting anything in return and Dis hated it. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he didn't have an older brother to take care of him and love him unconditionally. Because he deserved it more than her.

Taking care of him now was the least she could do. It had only taken decades to start paying him back.

Dis nestled into her chair, blinking slowly. The night had grown old, but she wasn't about to go back to her own room. No matter how uncomfortable she was, here she would stay.

She could sleep in a wood chair for one night.

* * *

Kili awoke when fingers of light merely tickled the horizon. He sat up in bed, glancing at Fili to make sure he was still asleep. He didn't want to wake his brother so early, especially because he was a grumpy morning dwarf.

He slid over the side of the bed, stretching his legs as far as they would go until his toes touched the hardwood. Kili checked on Fili one more time before softly sneaking out of the room. He had to see Uncle.

His sleep had been plagued by his uncle, still and sickly. He'd dreamed of a polished and engraved stone, firmly settled into the ground. He couldn't read the characters on the rock, but he knew that it must've been Uncle's name. He didn't know very much about death, but he knew about the polished stones in the ground. Kili knew they told of the dwarves that had gone to the Halls of Aule. The one in his dream had told him that Uncle had gone.

But Uncle couldn't be gone.

He stepped soundlessly down the hall, slowly approaching Thorin's room. Mum was in there, he knew. So, he had to be extra quiet.

Kili slipped through the door, glancing at his sleeping mother by Uncle's bedside. He tiptoed to the opposite side of the bed, looking at his uncle over the top of the mattress. Seeing Uncle that way made his insides squeeze uncomfortably. He didn't like it.

Suppressing his grunts and huffs, he climbed onto the mattress, careful not to wake Thorin. Kili reached out and softly combed his little fingers through his uncle's hair, just like Thorin did when he was sick. It made him feel better, so maybe it would make Uncle feel better too.

"Kili?" Thorin rasped, his blue eyes peering between weary lids.

"Ssh, Uncle. Go to sleep." Kili whispered, his tiny voice gentle and loving. "I'll take care of you." His fingers continued to comb through Thorin's dark hair as he leaned over and gave his uncle a kiss on the cheek. Thorin coughed softly, his eyes slipping shut again. Kili waited until his uncle's breathing evened out; it was how he knew Fili was asleep too.

"Mum and Fili are scared, Uncle." he whispered. "I am too. I don't want you to go, Uncle. I want you to get better so you can tell us more stories and play with us. So, we'll take care of you like you take care of us." He took a piece of dark hair in his tiny hands, splitting it carefully into three threads. He wasn't very good at braiding, but Uncle would braid his hair sometimes and that would make him feel better too. So, he had to do it. And he knew that Uncle wouldn't mind the uneven bits.

"Far over…the misty mountains cold," Kili sang quietly, putting his whole soul into the soft hum of his song. "To dungeons deep…and caverns old. We must away…ere break of day…to claim our long forgotten gold…" His tiny fingers braided slow and steady as he sang.

Dis watched silently from her chair. She dared not say anything to alert Kili that she was awake. The tears welled up in her eyes as she watched him carefully braid and hum. His voice was so small, but held the same solemn tone Thorin's did. It was a gentle sound to comfort and cure, just like Thorin would sing.

"I love you, Uncle." Kili whispered, offering another kiss on the cheek. "See? I said I'd take care of you. And so will Fili until you're all better. He loves you too."

Dis smiled amid her tears.

Kili yawned, lying beside his Uncle as he snuggled up to Thorin's side.

"I'm going to take a nap, Uncle. But I'll take care of you some more when I'm all waked up." Kili said quietly, closing his eyes as the pink light of day crept into the sky.

* * *

Fili awoke with a panic. Kili was missing. He had stretched his sleepy limbs as he did every morning, only to realize the lack of his brother's slumbering form. He jumped out of bed, running to the doorway of their bedroom to peer down the hallway. Uncle's door was still open, mum standing inside.

He ran down the hall, sliding to a stop as he slipped through Uncle's door, opening his mouth to ask about Fili.

Mum merely put a finger to her lips, smiling softly as she replaced the damp cloth on Uncle's forehead. He looked at the bed, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Kili tucked up against Uncle's side. His eyes moved to Thorin, nearly wanting to cry when he saw that Uncle wasn't any better. If anything, he looked worse and Fili was sure nobody's breathing should sound like that.

"Come with me, dear Fili." mum whispered, holding out her hand for him to grab. He settled his hand in hers, feeling a comforting warmth as her fingers curled around his. She pulled him towards the kitchen, only letting go when they got to the counter.

"What was Kili doing in there?" he asked quietly, gazing up curiously at his mother. She pulled out a clay mug, filling up their kettle with water from the water pail.

"He was taking care of Uncle." she crooned, pulling on a protective glove as she moved towards the fire with her kettle. She carefully hung it over the flames while Fili stood at a safe distance. She went back to the kitchen, pulling open a cupboard to take out the tea leaf jar.

Fili's ears perked when he heard familiar voice, his curiosity prodding at him angrily. Glancing up at his mum, he ran back to Uncle's room, the soft words getting louder as he approached. He ignored mum's calls from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Uncle. I told you I would take a nap, but now I'm all waked up!" Kili explained quietly, his small voice gentle. Fili snuck past the door, watching as Kili undid a braid in Uncle's hair, re-separating the hair into threads for more weaving.

"It's okay if you sleep, Uncle. I know you're very sick and mum says sleep make dwarves better."

Fili wandered to the side of the bed, catching Kili's eye in an instant.

"Uncle, Fili's here too." Kili said cheerfully, still keeping his voice quiet. "I told you he'd be here to take care of you."

Fili climbed on the other side of the bed with a grunt. He was only a little bigger than Kili and fit fine on the mattress. Kili chattered happily while braiding with no indication of his concern the night before. He was happy, completely absorbed in his current task.

"Fili, I already sang Uncle the song, so I think he needs a story, but I can't think of a good one." Kili informed his brother, ending his braid and holding his hands in midair as he inspected his work. His hands fell to the mattress when he saw the imperfections. "And I can't get the braid right."

Fili made himself comfortable, gently picking up a piece of dark hair for his own braiding. He understood what Kili was doing now. Mum made them tea and soup to help them get better, but Uncle had his own ways of taking care of his nephews. Kili was just returning the favor.

"I have a story." Fili admitted, beginning his braid with a practiced speed and regularity. Granted, his work was never perfect, but he still found pride in how skilled he was getting. "A story about me and Kili."

Kili grinned on the other side of Uncle, combing through the old braid to begin anew.

"Once Kili and I went outside to find some worms. It rained and there was mud all over the place. So, me and Kili were looking for worms and I slipped and ended up sliding all the way down the hill by our house. Kili came down too and we both ended up covered in mud. But, it was fun, so we went down the hill a few more times until there was so much mud that we couldn't climb up the hill very well." Fili and Kili giggled at the memory. "We went back inside and mum screamed when she saw us and ended up putting the pie she made against her chest, like this." Fili demonstrated the exact movement to illustrate his tale. "She got apple pie all over her dress!" Kili laughed loudly, rocking back and forth with his joy.

Thorin's lips quirked a little with a smirk, almost making Fili's heart jump out of his chest.

"A very good story, Fili." Thorin whispered, opening his eyes a little to look at his nephew. Kili cheered and wrapped his arms gently around Thorin's neck in a hug.

"You're awake, Uncle!" he cried, giggling wildly. Fili smiled and continued to braid.

"Yes, because you're taking such good care of me." Thorin rasped, weakly patting Kili on the back. Fili couldn't describe the flutter in his chest. To see Uncle awake and talking…it let him hope.

"Boys, are you bothering your uncle?" Dis stood in the doorway, a steaming cup of tea in her hand.

"No, mum. We're taking care of him! Fili even told him a story." Kili explained, grinning widely.

"I heard." she grumbled, remembering the lost apple pie with a sour expression.

"They're doing a wonderful job, Dis." Thorin croaked, coughing softly as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Well, they have to get their little behinds out of here to get dressed for the day." Dis looked at her boys pointedly, clearly relaying what she wanted to say. With wide, frightful eyes, Fili and Kili slid off the bed and ran out of the room to obey their mother.

"Wait for me in the kitchen!" she called after them.

"They're not doing any harm." Thorin whispered, grimacing as he took a heavy breath.

"Perhaps not, but they do need to leave you alone every now and then." she replied, setting the tea down on his bedside table. "I'll help you sit up."

It took her a bit to move her brother into a suitable drinking position, being sure to stuff pillows behind him. She sat down in her chair, scooting it closer to the bedside.

"At least try and drink some. It should help with your coughing and soothe your throat." Dis lifted the cup to his lips, one of his hands covering hers to help guide the mug. He sipped at the liquid, grimacing as he swallowed. He pushed the cup away as he began to cough, eliciting the awful sound of ripping from within. He leaned back as his eyes squeezed shut, sweat beading his forehead.

"Perhaps that's enough for now." Dis muttered worriedly, frowning when Thorin nodded faintly. She helped him lay down again, resting a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Still much warmer than it should be.

"I'll be back to check on you. Try and sleep." she said soothingly, kissing his forehead before leaving the room. Perhaps she should be pleased that he was able to speak, but it did little to comfort her. He was just as bad as the night before, if not worse. Her boys had been able to lift his spirits, which was important in the healing process…but she wasn't certain how much it would help.

Fili and Kili were waiting in the kitchen, sitting at the table as they babbled and swung their legs cheerily under the table. Dis briefly checked the progress of their oatmeal over the fire, stirring a little to keep it from burning. Her mind was heavy, the soft giggles of her boys doing little to lighten her thoughts. She paused in her stirring when there was a knock on the door.

Fili and Kili went quiet, the curiosity open and free on their faces. Dis answered the door, unsure of who to expect.

"Oh, Bofur." she greeted with a smile. Bofur returned a strained smile of his own.

"Forgive my intrusion, m'lady." he apologized, bowing his head shallowly.

"No, no, not an intrusion at all." Dis waved him inside, standing away from the doorway to allow him in. He stomped the snow off his boots and crossed the threshold.

"What brings you out into the cold?" Dis asked, pushing away her worry to put on a happy mask. Bofur took off his hat, kneading it in his hands.

"I came to see if Thorin was alright. Last night he did not seem well and it didn't sit right with me." he explained. Dis's face fell, her concern twisting her features.

"I'm afraid he is not well." she admitted. "This winter has not been kind to him."

Fili and Kili jumped off their chairs, running to either side of their mother.

"Uncle is very sick, Mr. Bofur." Kili explained, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"He has to stay in bed." Fili added. Bofur looked at Dis worriedly.

"How bad?" he whispered. Dis merely gave him a look so the boys wouldn't have to hear. Bofur frowned at her expression, glancing at the young dwarflings.

"May I see him?" Bofur asked quietly. Dis nodded, merely gesturing to Thorin's room.

"He's resting, but he'd be pleased to know you visited." Dis said, smiling encouragingly. Bofur gave her a nod and shuffled off to the bedroom she'd indicated. She watched him go, breathing deeply when he stopped suddenly at the door. After a moment's hesitation, he finally wandered in.

Dis checked the oatmeal a second time, using the task as a distraction. Bofur's words echoed around her mind, pointing out possibilities that she'd tried to deny. As she feared, Thorin had gotten worse while he was out last night and she began to wonder how long he'd suffered in the bitter temperatures. It had to be hours. Dis vaguely wondered how Thorin was when he'd left Bofur's.

Just as she was pulling the oatmeal from the fire, Bofur's heavy footfalls came back into the living room.

"He was asleep." Bofur mumbled. "But I will fetch Oin; he may be able to help." His expression was grave and serious, a rarity for the smiling face of Bofur.

"Thank you, Bofur. I…I would appreciate that very much." she croaked, swallowing her tears. He gave her a curt nod and headed back out to the snow, small flakes of white slipping through the door.

"Will Mr. Oin be able to help Uncle?" Fili asked as Dis walked the oatmeal into the kitchen.

"Yes, Fili. He's always been very good with healing." Her answer was soft, coupled with a weary sigh. Somehow, she was only more worried with Bofur's visit. To see his expression and understand how he felt about the situation dampened her mood. Her boys had been so positive; it was easy to forget how frightful this all really was.

Their morning was rather quiet, the boys merely chattering after breakfast. They didn't much feel like playing. It hardly seemed exciting with the dark fog in the house. Dis checked on her brother periodically, but was otherwise occupied by mending plenty of the boys' apparel. Her thoughts ran deep, pulling her away from the present.

She jumped when a heavy rap sounded against the door.

With a gasp of hope, she quickly went to answer the door, nearly wrenching it from its hinges.

"Oin, hello." she greeted with a relieved sigh, welcoming him in. He gave her a small smile, a hint of his own concern hidden beneath. Bofur stood behind him, still bearing a weighty expression.

"Hello, Dis. I've come to check on your brother. Bofur tells me he is very ill."

"Yes, yes, he's not well. Please, feel free." She gestured to the bedroom, eager for any kind of good news. Oin gave her a short nod and went to check on Thorin, Bofur following behind him silently. She sat down to wait, anxiously continuing her mending and stitching. Kili and Fili sat at her feet, watching her carefully, too anxious themselves to focus on anything else. They'd never seen Mr. Bofur look that way before. He was always smiling, whittling away at some new toy or telling a funny story. Uncle did tell them the best adventure tales, but Bofur had all the humor. The look on his face now told them that something was very wrong.

Dis was startled once more when another knock attacked the front door. It was familiar, a pattern that she recognized very well. She took a deep breath as she answered, unsurprised to see Balin standing there with Dwalin beside him.

"Dwalin, Balin." she greeted. Her smile had grown weary and tight with her anxiety. She couldn't fake it anymore.

"We hear that Thorin is very ill." Balin explained, his own voice a little scratchy. It was apparent that he was still recovering from his own sickness.

"I'm afraid so. Oin and Bofur are in there now to see what they can do." she replied, inviting them in with a casual wave of her hand. They stepped inside, Dwalin's own expression strained and heavy. Dis was certain that if he could find something physical to blame for this injustice to his king, it would no longer be allowed to live.

"How did you learn of Thorin's illness?" Dis asked curiously, walking them back to her brother's room. She knew there was hardly enough space in there for all of them, but she wanted to see if Oin had any thoughts on Thorin's recovery.

"I heard it from Nori." Dwalin answered. "Who heard it from Dori."

"Who heard it from Bombur." Balin added. "Who heard it from Bofur when he was on his way to see Oin."

Dis merely nodded in acknowledgement, slowing as she approached Thorin's bedroom. They filed in, Balin and Dwalin gazing at their king while Dis watched Oin.

"You weren't exaggerating, Bofur." Oin huffed as he rolled up his sleeves. "Pale as death, he is."

Dis pursed her lips together worriedly. Oin's initial reaction was not what she hoped for.

"How long has he been this way, Dis?" Oin asked, looking at her sympathetically. She swallowed nervously, afraid of how her answer would affect his diagnosis.

"As far as I know, it has been since late last night." she mumbled. "But he has not been his healthiest for the last day or two."

Oin nodded, neither frowning or smiling. Dis couldn't stand the neutral expression, wanting something to go by. Something to help her prepare for the worst.

Thorin groaned, his eyes fluttering open. He groggily glanced at Oin and Bofur, blinking sluggishly as shallow coughs jerked from his lungs. Bofur fidgeted while Thorin coughed, obviously upset by the subtle display of illness.

"Well, hello, Thorin." Oin greeted, his tone flat. "I've come to see if I can make you feel better."

Thorin nodded, not saying a word as his breath rattled unbearably. Dis huffed, her insides squirming at the hopeless gray in the room.

"I…I should get more wood for the fire." she mumbled, making to leave the room. Dwalin caught her shoulder gently, moving beside her.

"No, let me, dear lass." he offered, politely escorting her out of the room.

"And I will help!" Balin exclaimed, following behind them. His voice lowered to a mutter. "It was getting a bit stuffy in there anyway."

The three of them walked out to the living room, Balin immediately going to the fire and poking it for a better flame. Dwalin stepped around the young dwarflings on the floor and rushed out into the winter to grab firewood. Feeling awkward, Dis merely stood in the middle of the room, searching for something to do.

"Sit, lass. We can handle it." Balin chuckled, rubbing his hands together near the fire before moving to sit on the floor. Fili and Kili were laying flat on the hardwood, staring up at the ceiling in silence. Balin poked them both in the bellies.

"What're you laddies doing down here?" he asked, smiling cheerily.

"We're waiting for Uncle to get better." Kili answered, his tone serious. Balin held back his laughter, seeing that this was no joke to the boys.

"Hm, that is very patient of you, but perhaps there is a better way to pass the time." Fili and Kili looked at Balin, the question apparent in their expressions.

"What do you mean, Mr. Balin?" Fili asked, frowning a little.

"Did you know that Dwalin is very ticklish?"

Kili grinned mischievously.

"Really?"

"Really, laddie."

Fili's eyebrows raised in thought.

"Lately, Dwalin has been a bit of a grumpy dwarf and I think a bit of tickling will do him good." Balin explained. "Perhaps, after he sets the wood by the fire, you two should cheer him up a bit."

Kili and Fili discussed silently using a wide range of different looks and expressions. They turned back to Balin.

"Alright, we'll do it." Fili agreed, almost as if he had just done a business deal.

"I knew I could count on you two." Balin mumbled roguishly. As the boys prepared for their ambush, Balin stood and went to sit by Dis.

"I hope you don't mind us staying." Balin muttered guiltily, an apologetic smirk on his face.

"Of course not. It's actually comforting to have other adults in the house with me." she admitted, worriedly fidgeting with her hands. "It was a hard night."

"You needn't worry, Dis. Oin has been able to manage the unimaginable. Furthermore, Thorin is a strong dwarf; he will not give up so easily." Balin kept his voice low and nigh silent.

"Yes, I know he is strong. But so was grandfather and father…and so was Frerin."

Balin turned his gaze to the floor, hesitating as he remembered those that were lost.

"You are right." he admitted, nodding a little. "But none of them went down without fighting. Thorin will fight as fiercely as his kin. It's in his blood."

Dis nodded, suddenly startled when Dwalin kicked open the door, his arms full of firewood.

"Could you not enter a little quieter, brother?" Balin demanded, exasperated. Dwalin grinned, shutting the door and properly placing the wood by the fire. He stood straight with a sigh, unaware of the suspicious approach of Fili and Kili. As soon as he was safely away from the fire, the dwarflings pounced, tickling and wiggling their fingers as Dwalin laughed and squirmed. What started as a tickle fight quickly became a wrestling match, Dwalin against Fili and Kili. They were not a team to be underestimated and Dwalin quickly found his match. Balin and Dis watched the three of them for a moment, motionless.

"Perhaps I should make some food." Dis thought aloud, moving to stand. Balin quickly stopped her with a shake of his head.

"No, lass. I will prepare food. It's the least I can do to make up for our intrusion."

Dis tried to politely deny his help, but lost in the end. Soon, she was left with nothing but her own thoughts and reflections. Dwalin had captivated her children and Balin was slaving away in the kitchen, Oin and Bofur doing their share to help her brother. She wanted to be in there, but she wasn't sure how much more her heart could take. The coughs had died down, but that seemed to mean little to her anymore.

Bofur scurried out from Thorin's bedroom, looking more ruffled than before.

"M'lady…Oin has asked for you." His whisper was frantic and scared, sending an electric surge through Dis's body.

She stood quickly, urgently slipping away from the living room. Oin's face was drawn with worry of his own when she approached and she began to fear the worst.

"I gave him something to help him sleep." Oin sighed, glancing at Thorin. "He's begun to cough up blood, I'm afraid. Unfortunately, the only treatment I can suggest is probably what you already know: lots of rest and tea to help with his coughing. Try to get him to eat some soup or something light and make sure he's drinking and hydrating."

Dis rubbed the tears from her eyes with a trembling nod. A sob had immediately settled in her throat, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Oin settled his hand on her shoulder, looking bravely into her eyes.

"I will leave you some sleeping draughts to slip into his tea. It should help with his recovery substantially."

Dis smiled tearfully, thankful for such kind dwarves.

"What do I owe you, Oin?"

Oin frowned, shaking his head.

"You owe me nothing, Dis. Your brother has done much for our people. It is hardly a burden to do our part for him."

Dis began to huff emotionally, dropping her head into her hands as she wept. How odd that it was only last night she felt alone in the world, believing that no one cared enough for her brother. And then, before lunchtime even, there were dwarves taking care of her children, her fire and even her meals. There were even dwarves to take care of her brother, giving her sleeping draughts and advice. It made her realize just how important Thorin's work really was. It made her understand how important the seemingly unnecessary tasks he piled on himself were to other dwarves. He was not just delivering stew or fixing roofs. He was caring when many would expect him not to. He was being a king that truly loved his subjects and they revered him for it.

"It's alright, lass." Bofur hummed, pulling her into a hug. It was Thorin's acts of love and care that helped everyone else deal with the bitter dealings they'd had as a community. It was Thorin who helped fight off the fog of woe and hardship, because he helped lighten the load.

Dis cried harder into Bofur's shoulder, sobbing as she held onto his furs on his chest. Bofur rubbed her back, holding her tightly as she grieved.

"There, there, lass." he crooned, his embrace comfortable and his voice soft. "He will get better. We will make sure of it."

Dis continued to cry, overcome by the goodness of their friends and neighbors as well as the fear for her brother. She didn't know how long she was that way, but Bofur never made a move to leave, focusing solely on her. He was there for her when she had no one else.

They were all there for them.

* * *

For days, Dis had several helpful visitors. Oin came every day to check on Thorin and his health while Bombur often provided meals to feed her family and keep her out of the kitchen. Balin and Dwalin came by regularly as well as several other friendly faces. Dori even offered a special tea that their family used for generations to soothe the throat.

Fili and Kili continued to tell their uncle stories and sing songs and braid his hair, even when he was sound asleep. The love and care he received had been staggering and overwhelming for Dis to witness.

For a long time, Thorin just didn't seem to get better. His coughs brought up blood and his voice was but a whisper when he could speak. But then the rattling breath began to clear and the coughs became less harsh. Everyday brought a little color into his complexion and a little life into his words. Thorin started to laugh and move again. He could sit himself up, eat a whole serving of food and drink a whole mug of tea. After such a long struggle with fear and grief, his health returned and he was his old self again. The visits began to dwindle, but the kindness didn't fade. Some dwarves still came to pass on the word of others and to see for themselves the recovery of their king. They spread the good word and the whole settlement seemed to brighten by the news. Dis could see it from her windows.

How wrong she had been to think that Thorin gave too much. It had been a very different experience being on the receiving end. There had been no measurable value of their seemingly simple deeds; it had meant that much to her.

"Are you alright, Dis?" Thorin asked, a hint of a chuckle in his voice. Kili was slung over his shoulder, giggling uncontrollably while Fili was hanging from his uncle's raised arm.

"Yes, brother." she replied simply, offering a smile of her own.

It was good to see him healthy again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Guys, I love your reviews. I smile every time I get that email announcing a new review. I especially like it when you tell me what you like! So, thanks a bunch, I'm eternally grateful for those bursts of joy at seeing your reviews. Enjoy this next installment as an uncle passes his wisdom to his nephews.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Today was a nice day.

Ever since Thorin had gotten sick, he'd taken Dis's suggestions for rest a little more seriously. Mostly because she threatened to kill him herself if he pushed himself like that again. So, today was a day to rest. The forge's load had been light, the weather was bright and warm and there was a nice peace in the house.

Today, Thorin might just sit and read a little. Just to relax, like Dis had asked him to.

To relax in the peaceful living room of—

"No, Kili, that's _mine_!" Fili shouted, his yell, snapping Thorin from his reverie. He sighed as he mourned the death of silence. He dropped the parchment into his lap, his shoulders drooping with defeat.

How silly it was to think the house _could_ be peaceful with two growing dwarflings. To make it worse, Dis had gone off to the market, leaving him to watch his nephews. Which meant, he had to break this battle apart.

He carefully set the parchment on the small table beside him, praying the bickering would fizzle out. It didn't.

"Mum says to share. You're not sharing!" Kili screamed.

"It's mine, Kili! Let go!"

Thorin mumbled curses under his breath, slowly moving to stand. Maybe if he was slow enough, they would quit their arguing and he could return to his peace. There was a cry, followed by a thud.

Thorin looked to the heavens for strength.

Then he walked into the lions' den.

"What is going on in here?" he demanded, striding angrily into the boys' bedroom. Fili was standing, hugging a small wooden horse to his chest. Thorin knew he shouldn't have let Bofur give it to him. He knew it was trouble. One toy? Two dwarflings? Granted, Fili was the only one that came with him to Bofur's shop; he couldn't blame Bofur for not thinking about Kili.

"Kili's trying to take my horse!" Fili yelled, glaring hatefully at his brother.

"He's not sharing!" Kili cried, tears dripping down his cheeks. He was sprawled on the floor, obviously having been shoved by his brother.

"And why is your brother on the ground, Fili?" Thorin inquired, a dangerous huff of breath following. Fili stood his ground, his expression frustrated.

"He wouldn't let go." he answered. Thorin took a deep breath, looking angrily at Fili.

"You should _never_ treat your brother that way." His tone was low and firm. "And you should share with your brother."

Fili started to shake, dropping his toy to the floor with a clatter. His face bubbled with overpowering wrath as he glanced at Kili.

"It's not fair! You and mum _always_ take Kili's side! It's _not fair_!" he shouted, shoving past his uncle as he ran from the room. Thorin heard the front door open and shut.

"Fili!" he called uselessly, knowing his nephew probably couldn't hear him. But he wasn't worried. He knew where Fili had run to.

He sighed.

For a moment, he took advantage of the sudden silence to think of how to fix this. But the quiet didn't last long.

Kili started to cry, his wail quiet at first and growing into an unbelievable volume.

Thorin sighed again.

"Dear Kili." he crooned, moving to pick up his youngest nephew. Kili was getting much heavier these days and Thorin was thinking seriously of putting an end to carrying the dwarfling.

"Why does he hate me, Uncle?" Kili hiccupped, burying his tearful face into Thorin's shoulder.

"He doesn't hate you, little one."

"Yes, he does!"

"No, no, Kili. He does not hate you. Sometimes Fili will get angry with you, but he will never hate you." Thorin explained, rubbing circles on Kili's back.

"But why does he get angry with me if he doesn't hate me?" Kili sniffled, rubbing his face into Thorin's shirt.

"You get angry with Fili sometimes, don't you?" Thorin asked. Kili thought a moment and nodded. "And you know that your mum is often angry with me, right?"

Kili giggled with another nod.

"But your mum and I don't hate each other and I know you don't hate Fili."

"No, Uncle. I _love_ Fili!"

Thorin laughed, setting Kili down on the bed.

"I know you do."

He knelt down to his nephew's level, gazing carefully into Kili's eyes.

"Kili, what do you think it means to be a brother?" Thorin asked. Kili blinked as he thought about it, wondering why his uncle would ask him such a question.

"To love Fili?" he asked, unsure. Thorin smiled.

"Yes, Kili, that's part of it. Brothers are meant to love their siblings no matter what. But there's other things brothers must do. Can you guess what they are?" Thorin gently settled a hand on Kili's knee.

"Um…to play with him?"

Thorin chuckled.

"Yes, Kili, that is true. But, when you get older, there will be other things you must do for Fili. You are not only a brother here at home, but you'll be a brother on the battlefield and a brother on long journeys. As a brother, you must protect Fili and take care of him. You must support him in whatever he does and help him when he faces problems. You two must work together and never quarrel, because brothers are meant to be a team, no matter where they are. You should never blame Fili and you should never hurt him, because your job is to make sure that your brother is healthy and happy."

Kili stared at his uncle with wide eyes.

"Is that what it means to be a brother, Uncle?"

Thorin smiled warmly, rising to sit next to his nephew. He wrapped an arm around Kili, pulling him into a one-armed hug.

"Yes, Kili. You are Fili's protector and guardian and you must be his best friend. When he does something well, you should be there right beside him and when he's in trouble, you should also be there with him."

"I understand, Uncle. I'll be a good brother, I promise!" Kili exclaimed, a determined look on his face.

"That's wonderful, Kili." Thorin laughed. He brushed his fingers through his nephew's dark hair. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Uncle."

"Can you stay here and play quietly until I get back? I must speak to your brother."

"Of course!" Kili cheered, grinning widely at his uncle. Thorin returned the smile, kissing the top of Kili's head.

"I'll return shortly, little one."

He rose from the bed, leaving a much more cheerful Kili than he had found and headed to the outdoors. As he expected, Fili was crying by the old oak tree, his brow furrowed angrily in his frustration. Thorin squared his shoulders as he prepared for the next nephew.

"Hello, Fili." he greeted, taking a seat beside his eldest nephew. Fili said nothing in reply, merely brooding as he stared at the ground.

"Are you still angry with me?" Thorin asked, watching Fili closely. Fili only sent him a glare as a response. Perhaps he was still harboring a little rage. "I did not mean to upset you, Fili. I'm sorry if I did."

Fili sniffled, glancing at Thorin.

"It's okay." he mumbled. Thorin sighed heavily, looking at his nephew.

"Do you remember the day that Kili was born?"

Fili blinked, nodding solemnly.

"How did you feel when you saw Kili?"

Fili was quiet, hardly moving.

"I loved him, Uncle. And I still do. Sometimes, he just…makes me mad." Fili answered quietly, frowning. Thorin huffed beside him.

"He doesn't mean to, you know." Thorin's voice was quiet and warm.

"I know Uncle, it's just…how come I have to deal with it all the time?"

Thorin smiled.

"It's what older brothers do." Thorin replied, nudging his nephew softly with his shoulder. Fili smirked and nudged back. "Older brothers are special, Fili. We have a very important role." Fili looked up at him with curiosity.

"Why's that?"

"We came first for a reason, Fili. You are more than a brother for Kili. Like I told Kili, brothers are supposed to be there for each other and take care of each other. But older brothers have a special task."

Fili waited, hoping his uncle would continue.

"What is that, Uncle?" he urged, anxious to learn. Thorin smiled.

"We must stand strong for our younger siblings. We are older and wiser; we have learned many things before they have. Our task is to help guide our younger siblings and show them how to be brave and strong." Thorin explained. "When they fall, we pick them back up. When they're frightened, we comfort them. And when they face danger, we stand in front of them. Brothers support each other and protect each other's wellbeing…but older brothers do more than that. When our siblings get angry with us, we embrace them and apologize. When they say hurtful things, we endure them and reply kindly. We are their closest ally and their greatest companion." Thorin gave Fili another shoulder nudge. "He loves you, Fili. No matter what he says or does, he will always love you. It is important to remember that, especially when you are most frustrated or hurt."

Fili was quiet, staring at the ground.

"I spoke to Kili and I don't think he will frustrate you as often. But he will make mistakes, as we all do. And when he does, you must have patience. He looks up to you, Fili, and it matters to him how you act."

Fili looked up at his Uncle.

"Is that why you eat the green food when mum tells you to?" he asked quietly, his voice innocent and small. Thorin stared at him for a moment, his eyebrows raised.

There was silence between them.

Fili was startled when his uncle let out heavy laughter, a sound he'd never heard Thorin release. It was warm and masculine, but full of a joy he had never known his uncle to have.

"Yes, Fili, I suppose that is why I do it. You know that I don't particularly like vegetables." Thorin chuckled, wrapping an arm around his nephew and pulling him closer.

Thorin gazed out to the wild beyond their town. Fili had seen him do it often, but he didn't know why.

"Fili, can you be the elder brother Kili needs? If he asks you to eat vegetables, will you?"

Fili smiled, holding back a snicker.

"Yes, Uncle. I won't get angry anymore and if he ever makes me eat green food, I will." Fili promised, smiling up at his Uncle. "I'll take care of him, Uncle."

Thorin smirked. Fili was such a virtuous dwarfling.

"I believe you, Fili. You are a good dwarrow and you are already an excellent brother to Kili. I am proud of you every day." Thorin confessed, pressing his cheek against his nephews head. Fili giggled in his embrace. "But if you do ever get frustrated and need someone to talk to about it, I'm here for you. You can count on it."

Fili nodded happily, looking back to the house. His eyes sparkled, very different from the wrathful gaze he had earlier.

"We should go inside now, Uncle. I should be with Kili right now."

Thorin smiled.

"Indeed, we should, little one."

Fili jumped up, pulling at his uncle in an attempt to get him faster. Thorin merely chuckled as he rose, pulling back a bit to keep Fili from dragging him inside.

They immediately went back to the boys' bedroom, finding Kili playing. Kili leapt up from his game, the wooden horse in hand. He stared at Fili with sorry eyes.

"Uncle says we shouldn't fight." he said simply, offering the toy humbly. "I'm sorry I made you angry." Fili smiled, launching a hearty hug around his brother.

"No, Kili. I should be apologizing to you. I wasn't playing with it, so it was wrong to get mad." Fili admitted, pulling away from his sibling. "But why don't we play together? Then we can share it."

Thorin let out a happy sigh, pleased with how things had turned out. Peace was born back into the home and the two brothers joined in an indestructible duo again. It was time for them to learn the importance of their brother anyhow.

Frerin had been Thorin's closest friend. There were many challenges Thorin would not have overcome without the aid of his brother. They had been side by side until the very end. Thorin had always hoped Frerin could stand by him if he could ever reclaim his throne, but fate had other plans. Still, Frerin had been behind him in every decision he made and had made him laugh when he felt like happiness had been lost. Yes, Thorin loved Dis more than his own life…but the bond he had with Frerin was what he treasured most.

It was time for his nephews to find that bond for themselves. Well…with a little help from an uncle's speech.

Thorin returned to the living room, sitting back down in his chair as he retrieved the parchment from the small table.

Yes, peace was back, silently sweeping the room. Oh, the quiet of loving brothers on a warm summer's day. There was nothing so sweet as the silent harmony of a dwarf home. So restful, so—

The door slammed open, Dis frantically running inside.

"Thorin, you won't _believe _what happened in the market today!"

He dropped his parchment into his lap.

Goodbye, quiet. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry this one took longer than all the others. It was a combination of a busy week and my struggle to write out this idea. The thought came to me quickly, but writing it seemed to be harder for me to manage. So, I hope it turned out well, despite my difficulties. Also, thank you so much for all your kind reviews. You know who you are. I'd like to reply to each and thank you personally, but-then again-people are sometimes bothered by such things. So, thank you, from the bottom of my heart and every other part of it. Your kind words have been wonderful. Enjoy! And review if you can.**

**To add, a reader suggested that I put a trigger warning on this chapter, as it's very depressing and does refer to death and certain violence. I don't want people to walk into something they weren't expecting, so I'm putting the warning on this to be safe.**

**One more thing! Nearing Midnight has pointed out the correct spelling of Frerin (of which I'm embarrassed to say I've been spelling wrong!), and I've gone through and changed it to the right spelling. Thank you, Nearing Midnight, for helping me in my many struggles!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Fili's eyes slowly opened. For a moment, he couldn't understand why he was awake; his body was so tired after chasing Kili for hours in a never ending game of tag. As his senses grew in strength, he understood what it was that had woken him.

Mum and Uncle were arguing. It was the first time he'd heard mother's voice so angry. Uncle's own voice was low and quiet, an apologetic hint to its tone.

Fili climbed out of bed, listening to the quiet breathing of his brother. He smiled as he watched Kili's face for a moment, the smooth brush of slumber over his young features. He was growing to be such a wonderful dwarf, Fili thought. But he was still so innocent and sweet. It was best to go alone this time.

Safely abandoning his brother to investigate, he snuck out of his bedroom, closing the door quietly upon his exit. He could hear a little more clearly now, being able to actually feel his mother's rage. He slipped silently towards the living room, hiding in the shadows as he watched the argument.

"Dis, you cannot deny that they need to learn." Thorin implored, his eyes telling his own story. Uncle wasn't angry, he was concerned.

"I will not let you teach my boys how to _kill_ things, Thorin. Not now, they're too young." Dis hissed angrily, her face twisted in something beyond rage.

"I began my training when I was but Kili's age. You know this." Thorin replied with a sigh. "The Blue Mountains aren't indestructible and I want to be sure that they are safe and that _you_ are safe also."

"I am _safe_, Thorin. Perhaps you've forgotten, but mother taught me how to use the sword too."

Thorin let out a heavy breath, rubbing his eyes.

"Dis, this isn't killing. I'll merely prepare them for when they need the skills. I believe Kili is a bit too young, but Fili is old enough. I'm not taking them to battle; I'm just teaching them how to defend themselves. I—"

"I will not allow it, Thorin. They are too young for battle. Don't you recall that it was battle that took my husband?" Dis said firmly. Thorin's eyes darkened, memories of the past moving like shadows within them.

"I do, Dis. And I think, of all people, your husband would've understood my reasoning."

Dis stiffened.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"You cannot protect them forever, Dis." Thorin's eyes softened, pools of love in the firelight.

"How dare you, Thorin." Dis spat. "How dare you use my husband to get your way!"

"I did not mean that, Dis, I'm—"

"Do _not_ speak to me, Thorin. Do not even try to justify your words. How dare you imply that my husband should've had better training!" she screamed.

"I did not mean that, Dis. I merely meant—"

"YOU ARE NO BROTHER OF MINE!" Dis screamed, tears gathering ferociously in her eyes. Fili flinched as his uncle stepped back from his mother. If Kili was sleeping, he wasn't anymore.

"Dis, I…"

"Don't speak to me, Thorin. You have no say in what my children will learn and when they learn it. They are _my_ children and I will_ not _let them follow you into battle like so many others. I won't let them die beside you like all the others!" Dis shouted angrily, salty water pouring down her cheeks. Fili gasped, looking at his uncle. Thorin looked stricken, his expression stunned as if Dis had shoved an icicle through his heart.

"Dis, you don't really…" Thorin huffed, his breathing heavy as if he'd been punched in the chest.

"Everyone that fights alongside you is _dead_, Thorin! Fili and Kili will _not_ learn to fight just to be another soldier in your army! I will not let you take them like you took my husband!"

Fili covered his mouth, watching the color drain from his uncle's face. Thorin's gaze faltered from his sister's, watching the floor as if he hoped it would provide answers. His shoulders dropped, his eyes grew misty and cold and every bit of warmth and happiness fled his demeanor.

"I'm sorry, Dis. I…I didn't mean to hurt you." Thorin croaked. Dis's expression was full of fire, unrelenting and merciless. "I…" Thorin went quiet, then shook his head. "Forget I said anything." His whisper was broken and small, sending a shiver through Fili's soul.

Fili couldn't believe what he was seeing; he prayed it was only a nightmare. How could his mother have been so unkind to her uncle? Were they not kin? Surely, Uncle didn't mean to offend her. Uncle would never hurt her on purpose. She had to see that, didn't she?

"I want you out of my house, Thorin." Dis snarled, forcing Fili to shrink further into the shadows.

Thorin looked up at his sister, every ounce of his pain settled on his face.

"Yes, sister. I will be gone before morning." he whispered. Dis huffed angrily, storming past her brother. With a beat of fear, Fili peeled himself off the wall and soundlessly sprinted to his bedroom. He safely made it inside before he heard his mother's furious footsteps stomping down the hall's other end. She slammed her door and Fili nearly wept as he realized his uncle was alone.

"Fili?" Kili whispered fearfully from the bed. He was getting older and more aware, his voice having a more intelligent edge with every year he aged. "What's going on?"

Fili sighed, and listened intently as Uncle's footsteps padded quietly in the night.

"Mum and Uncle were fighting." he whispered, his heart aching as he heard Uncle's door close with a soft thump of wood. He wanted to be there with Uncle, to beg him not to leave.

"About what?" Kili asked, sounding terrified. Fili made his way to the bed, climbing on the mattress to embrace his brother.

"He wanted to teach us how to fight, I think." Fili replied. "But mum got angry and now Uncle's moving out."

"Why?" Kili demanded, his whisper harsh and hoarse. Fili hugged his brother tighter.

"He mentioned dad. Something about dad wanting us to learn and she…she said terrible things, Kili. She said terrible things to Uncle. I think she hurt him." Fili replied mournfully, staring at the moon outside their window. Kili began to sniffle beside him, quiet sobs flitting around the room.

"But he can't go, Fili." Kili hiccupped. "What if he doesn't come back?"

Fili's eyes summoned tears of their own.

"I don't think he will be coming back, Kili. I don't think we'll see him anymore."

With a heavy gasp of a sob to come, Kili stuffed his face into his brother's shoulder, letting out a loud cry of grief. He shook his head against Fili, continuing to cry without any words. It was just raw, exposed emotion.

Fili felt hot tears stream down his face as he suppressed cries of his own. His tears thickened when he vaguely heard the thump of the front door opening and closing.

Uncle was gone for good.

* * *

Breakfast was cold and gray. Fili and Kili couldn't help but stare at Uncle's seat, hiding their gaze when their mother looked their way. When they weren't mourning the emptiness of the chair before them, they were watching Dis, trying to read her mood.

"Mum, where's Uncle?" Kili asked innocently, his face hiding the sadness he felt in his gut.

"Gone." she replied firmly.

"Where did he go?" Fili asked, joining his brother in the investigation.

"Away." came the reply. It was clipped and clean, lacking the remorse the boys hoped would be there.

"Is he coming back?" Kili's voice was surprisingly calm, considering how much grief swirled in his heart.

"No, Kili. Put Uncle out of your mind. You will not see him again." she admonished quietly. "Eat your breakfast." Kili immediately went silent, focusing on his food. Fili continued to watch her, afraid to speak.

A knock on the door merely increased the tension in the room.

Dis dropped the spoon she was cleaning to answer the door, pausing briefly before pulling it open. She sighed with relief when she saw Dwalin there.

"Dwalin, good morning." she greeted, a tight smile gracing her lips. "Shouldn't you be at the forge?" Fili and Kili grimaced at the mention of the forge.

"I was, lass. But I was wondering why Thorin was not there with me. Is he ill?" Dwalin asked, concern weaved into each word.

"I cannot say. He moved out last night." she answered, leaving out all the bitter details. Dwalin's expression darkened immediately.

"May I ask why?" he muttered, glancing at the dwarflings in the kitchen. Fili and Kili only spared him a glance, suddenly finding their food very interesting.

The last Dwalin had heard, Thorin would be living with Dis for a very long time. It had put peace in his heart knowing that his king had someone to look after him. Needless to say, that peace was gone, replaced by dread and the sour feeling that something had gone very wrong.

"It is a private matter." Dis answered with a polite upturn of her lips. Dwalin gave her a curt nod, his frown deepening.

"Thank you, Dis. I apologize for interrupting your morning." he grumbled, bowing shallowly and turning to walk down the path. Dis closed the door, her expression dropping immediately. She returned to cleaning her dishes without a word.

Fili and Kili wanted Uncle back.

* * *

Dwalin marched up to Thorin's old house, his anger having built up on his walk over. He had known Thorin and Dis for a very long time. Both were passionate, but in their own ways. Thorin was much quieter and more calm, but Dis had a fire in her that was dangerous to poke at. If there had been any kind of feud, he was certain Dis was the one to have thrown his king out of the house. Or, she would at least have driven Thorin to volunteer his own absence.

He rapped on the door, something telling him that he wouldn't get an answer. With a sigh, he turned the knob and pushed his way into the house. The innards held only dust and gray light, confessing to just how long the home had been abandoned. Not that it was splendid back when Thorin had lived there. Thorin was not too interested in creating a cozy place for himself. He probably didn't see any reason to.

"Thorin?" Dwalin called, venturing inside. Only silence replied. He looked around, his eyes falling on a still form crouched in the shadows.

Thorin sat in the corner, staring blankly at the floor. However, his eyes were clouded with something Dwalin recognized: the bad memories that often plagued his king in the silence and the dark.

"Thorin." Dwalin sighed, crouching down to look properly at the dwarf before him. Thorin didn't look at him, but Dwalin knew Thorin could hear him. Dwalin dropped to sit in front of his friend and cousin, taking a deep breath.

The hush dragged on, overwhelming in the empty house. Dwalin was patient, only watching Thorin and waiting for him to speak. There was no rush. But he was still pleased when he heard the rusty voice of his king.

"She told me that I killed them." Thorin whispered, his brow quirking with something of confusion and disbelief. "That I killed her husband and the rest of them."

Dwalin breathed in a cooling gulp of air to calm the immediate spark of anger.

"Maybe she's right." Thorin continued, sinking further into the corner. "Frerin followed me into battle and was lost."

"She was _not_ right, Thorin. It was not your fault that they fell. It was not right for her to say such things to you." Dwalin growled. "I was there and it was out of your control."

"Dis has never said such things to me before." Thorin mourned, rubbing his eyes. "You did not see the hate in her eyes, Dwalin."

Dwalin sighed heavily, staring at the floor with Thorin.

"All I can see is their sightless eyes." Thorin muttered. "So many of those I fought alongside lost their lives…there were so many among the dead, it felt like we had lost."

Dwalin nodded solemnly.

"I remember, Thorin." he muttered gruffly.

"Dis will never forgive me."

Dwalin pulled air through his nose, trying to contain the frustration he had with Dis. She had touched things that she did not understand. She had accused his king, blinded by anger. It was easy for Dis to get lost in her rage. But it did not excuse her.

There was nothing to justify what she had done.

* * *

Dis was doing some needlework when Fili approached her quietly.

"Mum, I want to talk to you." he announced bravely. "About Uncle."

Dis stopped and looked at him. With a sigh, she set her needlework aside.

"What is it, Fili?" she asked softly, already constructing an argument in her head. Fili fidgeted a little and then straightened courageously.

"I saw you last night."

Her brain came to a grinding halt as she stared at her son.

"What?"

Fili shifted a little, his gaze still connected to hers.

"I heard you yelling and I came out to see what was happening. I saw you arguing." he confessed, taking another few steps towards his mother. "I heard what you said to Uncle."

Dis stayed silent, not quite knowing what to say. She could tell that Fili was hoping she would reply, but no words came to mind. Her little boy had seen her wrath. It certainly explained his fear in facing her.

"He didn't mean to hurt you, mum. You must know that." Fili said quietly, stepping closer as he settled a hand on her knee. "I know Uncle loves you. I think you know that too."

Dis merely gaped at him, unable to properly arrange her thoughts. Fili was trying to convince her to forgive Thorin, but how could she kindly reject him? Fili loved his Uncle. He wanted him home.

"Fili said you hurt Uncle."

Dis looked past her eldest to see Kili standing quietly on the opposite end of the room. His eyes were full of overwhelming sadness, soft brown orbs meeting hers. Dis's gaze returned to her eldest as he gently patted her knee.

"He looked so sad, mum." Fili explained, tears pooling in his pale eyes. "I've never seen Uncle so hurt."

Kili ran towards her, slowing as he came to her lap and placed his own hands over one of hers. His expression was one of chastisement, aimed at his own mother. Dis's heart fluttered sorrowfully at the sight.

"Uncle told me brothers are supposed to take care of each other and not fight. I think sisters are supposed to do the same thing. Especially since Uncle Frerin isn't here anymore." Kili explained with a firm tone in his young voice.

Frerin's name felt like a punch to her gut. How could she not realize? How could she say those things to Thorin? Every tale he breathed about Frerin and every mention of their brother's name was spoken with respect and love and a subtle grief that only showed in Thorin's eyes. The boys knew how important Frerin had been to their Uncle, just as she did. How could she have forgotten? How could she have forgotten the anguish in his eyes after the battle? Frerin's death had reduced Thorin to a mere shadow of himself and he hadn't been the same since.

And yet she'd accused him of being the reason Frerin was dead.

She had been so focused on her husband's memory that she'd forgotten herself. She'd been so angry that she didn't see. Now that she thought about it, it was such an absurd thought. The guilt tore at her heart as she realized what she said. How could she have even implied such a thing? She had just been so upset and his comment about her husband had only fueled the fire. She knew that Thorin loved her husband and would've done anything to protect him. He treated him like a brother and respected him. He would not have tarnished his name intentionally.

How could she be so stupid?

Thorin had been so selfless for as long as she could remember. Everything he'd done had been for someone else. She'd implied that he was being selfish; that his intentions to teach her sons had been purely for his own gain. Oh, how she hated herself for what she had said. She had been the selfish one. She'd been the one that wanted her way and took away her brother's happiness.

She'd banished him from the only haven he had left.

"Oh, my boys." she wept, pulling them into a tight hug. "We must go find Uncle. We must get him back."

* * *

Dwalin growled when he heard a knock at the door. He knew who it was. Dis would come to her senses sooner or later, but he had to admit that this was sooner than he expected. He'd predicted a few days, perhaps even more.

He glanced at Thorin in the corner. His king hadn't moved an inch and the floor had become his absolute focus. He'd fallen into silence long ago and had not said a word since.

Dwalin opened the door a crack to peek out. As he suspected, Dis stood shamefaced on the doorstep.

"I've come to apologize." she whispered. Fili and Kili stood beside her, each holding on to one of her hands. Dwalin scowled.

"You've gone too far, Dis. You meddled with something you didn't understand." he snarled. Dis didn't respond, merely swallowing nervously. Dwalin looked back at Thorin before slipping out of the door and shutting it behind him. He allowed himself a minute to stare coldly at his distant cousin. Her silence continued.

Dwalin crouched down to look at Fili and Kili.

"Boys, your mother and I need to have a talk. Perhaps you should go play by that tree over there." His words were kind, but both dwarflings knew Mr. Dwalin was upset. He was angry with their mother and they were sure they didn't want to be there for that argument.

"Let's go, Kili." Fili urged, pulling his brother away to leave the two adults.

Dwalin waited until they were at a safe distance before he stood and turned to Dis.

"I know you came to apologize, but you need to understand." he hissed. "Thorin was young when he fought for Moria and he saw many great and terrible things."

Dis gulped as she faced Dwalin's anger. He was highly protective of Thorin, as she was of her sons. But she deserved it. What a child she had been.

"Many of our friends fell in that battle. Most of the blood on our bodies were not our own. Thorin and I fought alongside our brothers. We were not afraid, but we could not deny the pain of watching so many dwarves fall. Thorin felt it sharper than most, being the heir that loved his people beyond words.

"Frerin also lost his life in that battle. He died right there beside Thorin. Thorin's grief pushed him to fight harder, to exact vengeance on their enemies. But when there was nothing left to fight, he was _nothing_, Dis. You did not see him as I did. For many hours, Thorin held your brother close and refused to move. He cried as if he were experiencing the worst pain Middle Earth has ever seen. He was _tortured_, Dis. He could not eat or sleep for several days and every time Frerin's name was spoken, it was like his heart had been broken all over again. Every time he closes his eyes, all he sees is that battlefield, littered with the bodies of the dead with Frerin among them.

"Perhaps you are bitter that your husband has returned to the stone. I understand that. But remember that Thorin loved him as his kin. When he fell, Thorin held him until his very last breath. As a brother and a son, Thorin has experienced much pain and grief. As a king, he has suffered much more."

Dwalin stared at Dis with hard eyes.

"I want you to remember that. I want you to imagine him surrounded by corpses of our friends and our brothers, screaming Frerin's name like his heart had been ripped from his flesh. I want you to think of that the next time you accuse him of something as horrid has having led great dwarves to their deaths. Then you will know that it's a lie."

Dis wiped at the tears in her eyes, her heart clenching in her chest. She hadn't known such things. Thorin had never told her. She'd understood that he was grieving when he returned and she knew that he was hurting. But, Thorin had always tried to keep his sorrow to himself, staying true to solemnity if he had to show it. Tears pricked her eyes at the very thought of his cries, knowing that his heart may have very well been ripped from his chest.

He had lost his best friend after all.

"May I see him now, Dwalin?" she mumbled, a hint of emotion strangling her voice.

Dwalin watched her for a long time.

"You may, lass. I hope you will make better progress than I." he muttered, opening the door to allow her in. A pang of worry rippled through her chest, wondering what kind of state her insults had left her brother.

"Thank you, Dwalin. For everything." she whispered, nodding her head a little in gratitude. He returned her nod with a shallow bow, gesturing for her to enter. She squared her shoulders and wandered inside, the front door closing behind her. Dwalin had not followed.

She looked around the room, frowning at the dreariness. Her eyes reached a corner to the left, startling her as she beheld Thorin slumped brokenly against the wall.

Her heart plummeted into the pit of her stomach.

She hadn't realized how much her words had hurt him, especially because he seemed so strong all the time. What was she thinking? Of course she knew they would hurt him. That's why she'd said them, to get back at him and show him who was really in control. But was it really worth being in control when you had to shatter someone to get there?

No, it really wasn't.

"Thorin?" she mumbled, venturing closer to him. Part of her knew he'd been there since last night, but the other part wasn't willing to believe it. "Thorin, look at me."

Her brother's eyes shifted to see hers, but they immediately dropped to the floor.

"You did not need to come, Dis. I won't bother you anymore."

Dis chest heaved as he she tried to quell her emotional turmoil. She kneeled in front of her brother, watching him with apologetic eyes.

"No, brother. I was wrong to say those things; I have come to apologize."

Thorin looked back up to her.

"Thorin, I did not think. I acted rashly and…" The tears swelled in her eyes, her voice suddenly wild with emotion. "…and I'm so sorry."

Looking into his face now, she could see a glimpse of the pain he had to live with. It was terrifying, the burden he had to bear. When he lived with them, he seemed so happy. It wasn't often that he'd retreat into the dark recesses of his mind and face those terrors his memory had preserved. He'd been smiling. He'd been resting properly with a lighter heart.

He'd been truly happy.

And she'd ruined all that in one instant.

"Thorin," she choked, the sobs threatening to break through. "please…please come home. I'm sorry, brother. I'm so sorry." She anxiously rubbed at her eyes, trying to shoo away the watery streams.

Thorin dropped his gaze, his eyes clouded with grief.

"No, Dis. It is I who should apologize. It was wrong of me to suggest teaching Fili and Kili the art of battle and it was worse of me to disrespect your husband's name."

Dis shook her head, reaching out to grab his hand.

"No, Thorin, you were right. I cannot protect my sons forever." Her hands shook as her gaze connected with her brother's. "Besides, they are your heirs and it is only right that they learn. Truly, brother, I would be honored to have them fight beside you. You three should never be apart, and I've pushed you away from them."

Thorin shook his head, looking up at Dis with a determined stare.

"Dis, you should not agree to this if you don't want to. I do not want to force you."

"Brother…I want this. You have sacrificed so much…" Dis paused as she struggled to keep collected. Her heart was bursting with guilt and an overwhelming love for her brother. She could not measure how much he had forfeited for the benefit of others. "You have sacrificed so much for our family and for our people. You bear too much alone. Fili and Kili want to help you, even now when they're too young to do much. I was selfish, thinking of my own grief that I forgot about yours. Nor did I think of what my own boys would want."

Dis looked long and hard into Thorin's eyes.

"I know Fili and Kili would be thrilled to be able to fight beside their uncle and I don't think there's anything more honorable they could do."

Thorin gazed at his sister steadily, almost as if he were waiting for something. Perhaps for Dis to change her mind. Perhaps for nothing at all.

"Brother, you were not the reason for the death of my husband, nor were you the reason Frerin fell. You are not responsible for such terrible things and it was wrong of me to even suggest it. You have done nothing but good, Thorin. Such evil was not your doing."

Thorin cast his stare back to the floor, following the grain of the hardwood with care. He didn't need to say anything for her to know he'd forgiven her. He'd always forgiven her. In truth, he probably never blamed her. But she at least wanted some words out of him. Dis sighed at his lack of response, moving to sit beside Thorin with her back against the wall. She leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I wish you'd tell me what's going on in that head of yours." she whispered. The silence continued, reminding her just how much he didn't say. A smile touched her lips when she felt Thorin rest his head against hers.

"No one should ever wish that." he replied sorrowfully. Dis frowned, snuggling closer to her brother. It had been so long since she had sat with Thorin like this. She thought she'd outgrown it, but now knew that she never would.

"I want to know, brother. I wish you would tell me instead of keeping it locked up in there." Dis confessed. "I want to listen."

Thorin let out a heavy rush of air.

"You've always been curious." he hummed. Dis smiled.

"Tell me, brother. Please, tell me what goes on in that head of yours."

Thorin was silent for a moment, staring at the cobwebs by the door.

"I often wonder…" He paused for a moment, thoughtful and quiet. "…what Frerin would say to me now. Sometimes, I think of what father or grandfather would say, if they had the chance."

Dis fondly thought of her kin that had gone before them.

"They would say that they are proud of you. They'd say that you've grown to be a wonderful king for our people." Dis replied, tears nipping her eyes as she remembered the wise voices from her youth. "And then Frerin would lean close and whisper…that you need more sun, because you're starting to look like a little dwarfling girl."

Dis grinned when a warm rumble of laughter rolled from her brother.

"He would say that, wouldn't he?" he chuckled, Dis joining with laughter of her own.

They sat together in silence, merely enjoying each other's company. It was like when they were young and Frerin had fallen asleep on the rug. Dis remembered snuggling up to her eldest brother, basking in the warmth of the fire. Sometimes, he would tell her stories or sing her to sleep, but she didn't mind the moments of silence they shared.

"Thank you," Thorin mumbled, kissing the top of her head. "for everything, Dis. I couldn't have asked for a better sister."

Tears bubbled in Dis's eyes. Typical Thorin. After she'd put him through such grief and even abandonment, he still thanked her for being a wonderful sister. He still loved her like nothing had ever happened.

"You are a great dwarf, Thorin Oakenshield." she whispered. "One of the greatest I will ever know." Dis could nearly feel her brother's smile, softly lighting up the room.

"If the offer still stands, I would like to come home. But only if you're comfortable with me being there." Thorin said, humble and polite.

Dis lifted her head to look fully at her brother.

"I would be honored to have you home again." she replied. "And the boys would be excited beyond belief."

Thorin smiled and gently pressed his forehead against hers.

"Let's go home." he whispered.

* * *

Thorin was sitting in front of the fire, watching the flames as his thoughts rolled around his head. He was the last one awake, finding peace after settling back into his room. Dis had hesitated leaving him alone, but he finally convinced her to retire when she could barely keep her eyes open. He knew that she felt guilty, but he wished she would let it go. After all their decades together, she still didn't understand. No matter what she did or said, he wouldn't hate her. He couldn't hate her.

But it was Dis after all. She had a good heart and a healthy conscience. He wouldn't trade that love of hers for anything, even if it would put a stopper to all that unnecessary guilt she felt.

Thorin stiffened at the sound of quick footsteps, small and soft. He quickly relaxed when he saw Fili and Kili peering out from the hallway. They had climbed over him for hours before bed, chattering about how they knew he'd come back. They had such faith; Thorin wished he could be so sure of the unsure.

"What are you two doing out of bed?" he asked kindly, holding out his arms to welcome them into his embrace. Giggling, they ran into his arms, snuggling into their uncle as he lifted them onto his lap. They were getting too big for this now, but Thorin would allow it for as long as he was able.

"We wanted to make sure you were still here." Kili confessed, smiling innocently at his uncle.

"We don't want you to leave again." Fili added, a coat of moisture in his eyes. "We really missed you."

Thorin smiled, pulling them closer.

"I missed you too." he replied, his voice low and quiet.

Kili immediately burrowed into his uncle's hold, finding warmth against Thorin's chest. Fili watched with fondness, then looked up at the older dwarf.

"Uncle," he mumbled. His gaze was unwavering, stuffed with a sure belief in what he was about to say. "I don't think you're a bad dwarf. Me and Kili think you're one of the best dwarves. I don't think what mum said was true and I know she doesn't think so either." Fili didn't say which of his mum's statements he was referring to, but Thorin knew right away. Thorin's heart blazed at his nephew's kind gesture; he had his mother's heart. Both of her sons inherited her love.

Fili huffed, continuing on.

"Dad knew you were a good dwarf and I don't think there was anywhere he'd rather be than in that battle with you. I'm proud to say you're my uncle and I know dad was proud of you too."

Tears collected in Thorin's eyes. It was so strange. He had spent so much time wondering what his father would say, what grandfather would say. His thoughts spent far too much time with Frerin and what he would've told him. But it was not those thoughts that stilled his worried heart. It was the simple word of a small dwarfling. And, somehow, the voices of his deceased kin seemed to hum in agreement.

"And I'm proud too!" Kili exclaimed, perking up with a furrowed brow.

Thorin's bosom burned with a peace he couldn't explain. The tears spilled down his cheeks as he stared down at his nephews.

Kili reached out a chubby finger and wiped away a bead of salty moisture.

"Don't be sad, Uncle." he pleaded, looking frightened by his uncle's tears.

"I am not sad, dear Kili." Thorin's voice still held a strong rumble, despite the emotion that engulfed his entire being. "I'm happy, because I was blessed with such wonderful nephews."

Fili and Kili beamed as Thorin's eyes turned back to the fire.

It was good to be home again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long. I only had a glimmer of an idea for the next installment and there just didn't seem to be enough to push a tale out of my fingertips. So, I had to work at it. It's short, but I hope you enjoy it anyhow. Thanks so much for reading, everybody. I love seeing all your reviews!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

"Yes, Fili, that's right." Thorin encouraged, slowly moving through proper stances and positions. Fili held a smooth, wooden stick firmly in his small hands, blocking his uncle's blows in slow motion. It felt like they had been doing this forever. Maybe even longer than that.

"When are we actually going to train?" Fili asked with a sigh, giving up on his exercises and dropping his arms to his sides.

"This is training, Fili." Thorin replied, a bit confused by his nephew's question. He glanced at Kili on the edge of their practice grounds, who was staring distractedly at a bird. No clues there.

"I mean, why do we keep doing this…slow stuff. When will I actually start fighting for real?" Fili whined, looking frustrated. Thorin pursed his lips, predicting one of Fili's subtle tantrums.

"It is better to form good habits slowly and properly. It is easy to make mistakes in the heat of battle. Good habits minimize poor decisions."

"You've already told me that, Uncle. But I feel like we've already done this a _million_ times!"

Thorin sighed, standing up straighter.

"And it may be a million more before I think you are ready."

"But I _am_ ready!" Fili shouted, his face set in a heavy pout.

"No, Fili. You are not ready." Thorin remained calm as he tried to convince his nephew that speed wasn't important right now.

"I am! You just won't let me try!"

Thorin huffed.

"Alright, Fili. If you feel you are ready, then make the first move." Thorin advised, backing away for Fili to make a proper attack. Fili brightened with his freedom, tightening his hold on his practice stick. Thorin waited, holding his own weapon with a loose fist.

With a cry, Fili ran after his uncle, holding his short rod above his head. Immediately analyzing the situation, Thorin reacted, blocking the blow and lightly pushing it back. Frustration flared within Fili and he yelled louder as he began to strike rapidly against his opponent. Thorin easily deflected each one and threw in a few soft hits of his own. He had to admit that Fili had a decent understanding of the attack portion of battle. His footing was solid and his blows confident. But his defense was lacking, and that was the most important part.

"You need to block me, Fili." Thorin instructed, his voice still and untainted by weariness. Fili, however, was panting as he fought to prove his uncle wrong.

When Thorin moved for another blow, Fili threw his weapon up to stop the hit. It was a desperate effort, sloppy and unplanned as Thorin quickly unarmed his nephew and vanquished Fili's balance. Fili fell on his small bum, staring up at his uncle who was holding him at the point of his weapon.

"Your attacks are strong, but your defense needs more practice." Thorin reported, dropping his stick to his side. "You focus so much on taking down your enemy, you forget the importance of defense. Remember it was not my attack that saved my life, it was my defense. I depended on an oaken shield to keep my alive, not the wrath of my sword."

Fili's lower lip trembled, tears bubbling his eyes.

"I will get it, Uncle."

"I know, Fili." Thorin sighed, crouching down close to his nephew. "You are of the line of Durin. You are a dwarf. Battle is in your blood. You are still young and there is still time. There's no rush, Fili. You will get it in due time. But you have to understand that I'm starting you off slow to make sure you learn these things properly. So, when you are faced with danger, you won't have to think about how to react. Your body will know and it will move on its own when your mind is busy focusing on other things. You are learning just as I did when I was a dwarfling."

Fili nodded with a wet sniff.

"Perhaps we should end for the day. May I have your staff?" Thorin asked. He smiled, affectionately taking the smooth, wooden weapon from his nephew. "Tomorrow will be better." He stood, turning to put their practice sticks away. Thorin could hear the patter of Kili's feet as he quickly approached his brother.

"It's okay, Fili. You look like a strong warrior already." Kili's little voice floated through the air. "I bet it's all that food you've been eating lately. Mum did say it will make us big and strong. Especially those gross greens she gives us."

Fili didn't respond. He just sniffled as Kili continued.

"Brother, I have a plan!" Kili exclaimed. Thorin heard the suspicious hush of a whisper, frowning at the sound. Normally, that meant plotting. Plotting meant trouble.

He stood up and turned back to his nephews. He'd barely taken a step when he was plowed into by two small bodies. Before he could get his bearings, his back hit flat on the ground, quickly knocking every bit of oxygen from his chest.

"Alright," he huffed, trying to regain his breathing. "you win." A loud burst of giggles pranced from the boys, barely heard over Thorin's heavy panting. He was surprisingly pleased with staying flat on the earthen floor, burdened with the weight of two growing dwarflings on his chest.

"We got you, Uncle!" Kili cheered, throwing both fists in the air.

Thorin nodded, coughing a little as his chest heaved.

"Are you okay, Uncle?" Fili asked, climbing up his uncle's chest to get a better look at his face.

"Fine." Thorin huffed. "Off…please…"

Quickly understanding, the dwarflings immediately scurried off his chest, instead kneeling on either side of their uncle.

"That was an…excellent attack." Thorin panted. "It was a valiant effort."

"Got you by surprise, huh?" Kili chirped. Thorin nodded.

"Yes, indeed." he sighed, finally catching his breath. "Help your old uncle up." He held up his arms as each boy took one and pulled with everything they had. It wasn't much help, but it was the thought that counted. Fili was getting that awful guilty glint in his eye and providing assistance was often the best medicine for a nephew's remorse. Thorin had learned that very well.

Thorin moved to stand, dusting himself off as much as he could. Dis would not be happy if he tracked an unusual amount of dirt into the house. She'd probably have his head for it.

"Let's see if your mother has food on the table." he suggested, beginning to head back to the house. Fili and Kili swiftly followed behind, giggling gleefully as they ran to keep up with their uncle.

* * *

Dis was washing dishes quietly in the kitchen while Thorin and the boys sat by the fire. That particular evening, Thorin opted to sit on the rug with the dwarflings perched proudly in his lap. They had gotten too big. He couldn't sit in his chair and pull them close anymore. The rug was the only place left for him to be so near to his nephews. Still, he wouldn't admit how much he loved seeing the dwarflings draped over his lap in slumber. Perhaps it was because he knew it wouldn't last. Someday, they'd be too big to even sit on the rug with him.

But sleep hadn't claimed them yet and Kili had taken to inspecting the dark ends of Thorin's hair. Every now and then he'd pull a long lock of his own to compare with his uncle's. His expression was almost astonished when he saw the similarity.

"Uncle, who trained you when you were a dwarfling?" Fili asked, who was watching the fire with an abnormally mature interest.

"My father did. Grandfather would sometimes teach me as well, but my father trained both Uncle Frerin and myself." Thorin answered, gazing into the fire to see what Fili was staring at. There was nothing, except perhaps the wandering thoughts of a dwarf.

"What if I don't learn as well as you?" Fili inquired, turning his head to look up at Thorin. He was afraid. Afraid that he would fail the proud family line.

"You will learn very well, Fili." Thorin laughed, hoping to will the air into a lighter mood. "You have much more time than I did and I did not turn out so poorly."

"I have more time than you?" Fili sounded surprised. Perhaps he believed his preparation time to be far too short.

"I went to battle when I was very young, Fili. You will not have the same fate. I will make sure of it." Thorin explained. "Right now, it may seem like you'll never be very good. But, before you know it, everything will come naturally to you. The sword will fit just right between your fingers." Thorin gently brushed the palm of Fili's hand with a finger. "And Kili will learn also and he will be your best friend in battle. You will work perfectly together and nothing will scare you and nothing will seem impossible."

Fili sat deep in his thoughts for a minute.

"I'll be there, Fili! You know I'll always be there!" Kili said happily, giving his brother a large grin. "And Uncle will be there too!"

Thorin smiled. He'd forgotten about himself. It just seemed so natural that he wouldn't be there with them. After all, his own grandfather and father hadn't been with him for so long. Neither had Frerin, but Frerin was always beside him in the angry clash of battle. Even if it was just in spirit, watching from the Halls.

He'd forgotten that he would be beside his nephews. At least, he planned on it.

"Kili's right. I'll be right beside you. I'll keep you safe." Thorin promised. He knew that he shouldn't have. He knew he couldn't really hand out that kind of guarantee. Every time he ventured into much farther lands, there was always a hint of his possible death. There was more darkness every day, hiding behind the trees and within secret caves. The enemy was not so vague as he liked to believe.

"You will be a great warrior, Fili. You have nothing to fear." Thorin placed a comforting hand on Fili's shoulder. "You're already learning so fast."

"But you said my defense was bad." Fili mumbled, shamefaced.

"Most struggle with one or the other when they first start." Thorin explained. "My defense wasn't very good either when I began. The important thing is that you're not afraid to attack and that is vital in battle. Defense is necessary, but it does not win a battle. You, Fili, don't hold back, which proves you were born a warrior."

Fili grinned.

"Really?"

Thorin smiled in return.

"Absolutely."

Fili's expression turned from hopelessness to pure determination.

"Then I'll be the best warrior ever!" he cried. "My defense will even be better than yours."

Kili covered his mouth with a dramatic gasp.

"Better than Uncle?"

"You watch, Kili. I'll be even better than Uncle!"

A low rumble of laughter rolled out of Thorin's chest.

"You are a wise dwarfling, Fili. I don't doubt your determination."

Dis watched from the kitchen as her three boys continued their talk of battle and training. It didn't seem so long ago that Frerin and Thorin were discussing similar things with father. Frerin was just as eager to stand behind his brother.

Of course, Dis knew that Thorin would never ask her to give up her sons for battle. Not the way father had asked of mother. Thorin only wanted to teach them to ensure their safety. Still, she knew her boys would pick up the art of battle quickly. She knew they would be sturdy, strong warriors. After all, Thorin was teaching them properly. He had quality in mind. He wanted them to be great instead of good enough.

She wanted to believe they wouldn't have to use such skills as often as Thorin had. But, she knew that someday she'd push her boys out the door to fight alongside Thorin and his dwarf brothers. She wouldn't be able to keep them from such a fate.

"Just keep each other safe." she whispered as she blinked through soft tears.

Dis kept washing dishes, ignoring the shouts of battle in her head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Alas, another struggle. This chapter is kind of intended as introducing Fili to the idea that his uncle is a king as well as another sibling bonding moment for Thorin and Dis. But, it was a struggle. Honestly, it is time to start introducing the boys to the dangerous world beyond their little house. It may be a moment, as Kili has not yet started his training, but...it will be soon. I'm excited for a little protective Thorin action in the future. Also, the dwarflings should be more present. I find it difficult to write children since they are always changing in behaviors, it seems, without so much difference to their personalities. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy and, again, thank you for your kind words. They fuel my writing.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

"You must be more careful, Thorin." Dis huffed. She was carefully bandaging a nasty scrape on Fili's arm. Their training had been particularly harsh that afternoon and Fili had quite the altercation with the dirt and gravel.

"You know I have the utmost care." Thorin sighed, a weighty apology in his voice.

"I…I know…" Dis mumbled. "I'm just…being a mother."

"I'm fine, mum. Barely hurts." Fili assured her, a gleaming grin on his face. Thorin smiled a little at his enthusiasm. He was obviously trying to cheer up his mother and chase away her worries. Kili's time was coming soon and then both her boys would be subject to similar incidents.

"I'm sure." Dis replied doubtfully. She was grateful it was merely a scrape. Her brothers had sometimes returned worse off than Fili. Even practicing swordplay had its dangers. Perhaps that explained Thorin's unreasonably high pain threshold.

Kili was lying on the floor, watching the ceiling with a smile on his face. Thorin watched him with a smirk of his own, having given up on guessing his thoughts long ago. Part of Thorin hoped that particular bit of Kili would never change. Something in his youngest nephew brought joy into every room and it was unforgettable. It would be wrong for him to lose that.

An urgent, heavy knock on the door startled Kili from his stare at the ceiling while everyone else merely froze where they sat.

"Were you expecting visitors, Thorin?" Dis asked, hoping that's all it was. The last time she'd heard such a rap at her door, it was Balin and Dwalin, carrying her exhausted brother by the scruff of his furs. It was the very night Thorin whispered the death of her husband.

"I was not." he muttered, standing to answer. He only opened the door a crack, his voice low and quiet as he inquired of his visitors. The murmurs and whispers quickly became urgent as Thorin bowed his head in grief. Fili strained his ears to listen.

"It _collapsed_, Thorin. The earth gave way and many of our dwarf brothers are trapped within."

Mr. Dwalin was here; Fili knew that gravelly voice anywhere. Fili looked at his uncle, seeing a look that he had never witnessed before. Thorin's guise was set into an expression of such determination and power, that Fili was nearly afraid of his uncle. The fire in his eyes were terrifying and the pure desire to protect flared through every muscle in Thorin's face. This wasn't the uncle that he knew.

"Come in." Thorin demanded, opening the door wider. Dwalin and Balin shuffled in with Dori behind them. Each wore a grave look, their hands clasped respectfully in front of them.

"What's going on?" Dis asked fearfully. While Uncle's expression was new, Fili had seen his mother's before. It was the same face she'd worn when Uncle had come to tell them about dad. Fili looked at his younger brother, his heart squeezing painfully when he saw fright in Kili's eyes.

"The mines. One of the shafts collapsed. The earth was too soft." Thorin replied, his tone low and firm. "We're going to try and rescue the survivors."

"No, Thorin, you can't! You're king! And you can't fight the earth." Dis pleaded desperately. "You can't defend yourself against the earth."

"Sister, I must go _because _I am king." Thorin took a step closer, an apologetic look replacing his previous expression. "I will be back before you know it. But there is not much time. I must go now."

"Please, Thorin, don't go." she whispered, her eyes shining with tears and fear. "Think of the boys."

"I must, Dis." Thorin dropped to a knee to pull his sister into a proper hug. "Don't worry, I'll return."

They broke their embrace in silence and Thorin spared a small smile for his nephews as he walked out the door. The others moved to follow him out when Dis's voice stopped them.

"You watch out for him, you understand?" she commanded, her voice more beseeching than strong.

"Yes, m'lady." Dori replied with a sharp nod. They continued their way out the door, closing it softly behind them. Silence was all that stayed behind.

"Uncle looked so scary…" Kili mumbled, pulling his knees up as his arms wound around his legs. Fili looked at his mother, her eyes still glued to the door. Slowly, she turned to her youngest, offering a weak smile.

"When Uncle is home, Kili, he's the Uncle Thorin that we all know. But, often, when he leaves home…Uncle has to be king. He may seem scary, but he's still a good dwarf. He's still your Uncle Thorin." Dis explained, the curve of her lips tired and forced.

Fili recalled the look he had witnessed, thinking hard as he remembered the harsh lines on his uncle's face. He looked powerful. Now it made sense why everyone looked to him as their king. That expression was enough to convince any dwarf that he was king.

"I want to help." Fili mumbled, gazing bashfully at his mother. He was afraid she'd get angry or upset, especially considering her reaction to Uncle's leave. But Dis didn't yell or cry, she merely thought. Ideas seemed to click within her eyes as her face adopted a serious look.

"You're right, Fili. We should help." she said suddenly, moving to stand. "Kili, I need you to collect all the medical supplies you can find. Fili, help me get some food from the pantry."

Fili smiled. Kili grinned.

* * *

Fili thought his arms were going to fall off when they finally got to the mines. Since he was oldest, he volunteered to carry the basket of medical supplies so his mother wouldn't have to carry both baskets. The basket wasn't so heavy; it was just that after such a distance, it pulled on his muscles uncomfortably. He was relieved when he set it down. Kili dropped his armful of blankets atop the supplies.

"Dis, what are you doing here?" Balin asked, having hurried over as soon as he spotted her.

"I'm helping." she replied resolutely. "I will not stand by when I can assist. Have they brought out any survivors?"

Balin eyed her warily, carefully observing the supplies, food and blankets.

"Not yet." he answered. "Thorin, Dwalin and Dori are in there now."

Dis suppressed the rising lump of fear at the mention of Thorin. There was no use worrying about that stubborn dwarf. He always jumped in waist-deep to help and there was no way to convince him otherwise.

"You let me know when you have one and my boys and I will take care of them." Dis's voice was strong and determined, her posture matching.

"Of course, lass." Balin replied with a grateful smirk and a shake of his head. "You're as stubborn as your brother."

"I suppose that's how you know we're kin." she responded flatly. Balin gazed at her for a moment, his eyes sparkling.

"Thank you, Dis." Balin muttered before returning to the watch at the mouth of the mines. Dis did her own watching from a distance, her eyes careful and sure.

"Is that were Uncle is?" Kili asked, turning to Fili.

"Yes, he's in there." Fili replied. "He'll be okay."

"Of course he will. He's Uncle!" Kili cheered, throwing both his fists in the air. "And he'll pull all those other dwarves out too. Singlehandedly. With the other hand tied behind his back."

Fili giggled, his spirits lifted by his brother's enthusiasm. Kili always had a way with happy moods. He could summon one with a single grin.

"With his eyes closed." Fili snickered, temporarily forgetting the dark cloud of worry that wound like a haze through the air. Kili nodded vigorously, glancing at the mouth of the mines. He watched it with curiosity, his eyes bright.

"Mum, aren't dwarves supposed to be really good at digging mines?" Kili asked, all innocence as he lightly tugged on her skirt.

"Of course, dear Kili. We have a special way of reading the earth. But, sometimes, we get proud. We dig too deep or we think we can outsmart the earth." Dis explained, her eyes darkening. "We ignore what the earth has to tell us and follow our own desires. Mines will still collapse, despite the gifts given to us as dwarves. You cannot control a mountain, Kili. You cannot overpower the earth." The boys fell silent, chewing over their mother's words.

"Is that why the mines collapsed?" Fili asked quietly.

"I don't think this was so much about pride, little one." Dis sighed. "I think in this instance, dwarves took risks to help our community. Our mining and forging are what we are known for. It's much of what our community relies on for income. Our miners took a chance to make sure that we have money flowing through the settlement. While Uncle Thorin and Mr. Dwalin make enough business outside of town, they wouldn't be able to bring in the money we need by themselves. We owe a lot to our miners for all their hard work."

"Is that why Uncle wants to help them?" Kili asked, his expression serious as he digested his mother's somber words.

"Uncle Thorin helps because he cares about all the dwarves in our settlement. He would be no less eager to aid Mr. Balin if he needed help."

Dis combed her fingers through Kili's hair, trying to tame the mess of tangles. While Thorin was much more like Fili as a child, his hair had the same knots and twists as Kili's. Although, he was not as sensitive as Fili. Thorin had always been fierce in his own right when the situation called for it. Something like right now.

Dis suddenly became alert as shouts and yells echoed into the gray sky. Dwarves rushed to the entrance of the mines, arms reached out to offer assistance.

"Grab some blankets and food." she commanded, her boys springing into action immediately. They approached the entrance, Dis peering into the crowd. Her eyes caught onto two dirty dwarves, smeared with filth and grime. Knowing just what to do, Fili ran forward with blankets in hand, carefully draping the cloth over the miners and leading them out of the throng. Kili offered up food without being asked, immediately falling into his task. Dis began to wonder why she was there at all until she saw a drip of blood on one grimy forehead. Quickly, she motioned them over to where they had left their supplies and checked them over for injuries. Neither of them had been too banged up; they were mostly winded and tired. Dis had nothing but small cuts and bruises to treat.

"Thank you, m'lady." one huffed, coughing a little. "You are as kind as your brother."

"I ought to do my share." she chuckled, carefully cleaning a scrape on his cheek.

"I admit I was surprised to see the king pull me out."

Dis smiled at the dwarf, quietly rummaging through her supplies for a proper bandage.

"Why's that?" she asked, carefully applying the bright white to his injury.

"I suppose I did not expect the king to put himself in danger like that." the dwarf admitted, looking almost bashful. Dis's smile faltered a little. Yes, kings ran into battle to show their bravery. Sometimes they ran off on long, arduous adventures to show their commitment. But Thorin was a king of a different kind. He walked on the battlefield to protect. He left on journeys to ensure the safety and comfort of his people. Thorin dug through collapsed mineshafts to save any dwarf he could find.

"Thorin doesn't see it as danger. He sees it as dwarves in need. For as long as he is able-bodied, he will not refuse a chance to help." she replied.

"Uncle says we should always help when we can." Kili explained cheerfully, offering the dwarf some water he and Fili fetched from the well. The dwarf thanked them as he took the cup, gulping heavily.

"He is a good dwarf, your uncle." he sighed, putting his cup down. Kili swiftly refilled it.

"One of the best." Fili said with a smile.

Dis brightened at the faith her boys had in her brother. Thorin had been such a wonderful example to them. Surely, her brother was one epic knot of worry for her. But she could not deny that she swelled with pride at the dwarf he was. He had such honor and respect, that she could never think poorly of him. She couldn't ask him to change, even if it helped her sleep better some nights.

She shook her thoughts away as she focused on the survivors and her task at hand.

The rescue began to sink deep into the night. Other survivors had been found while some dwarves were not so lucky. Blankets covered the deceased respectfully as they were lined up neatly. Still, no sign of Thorin. Dwalin and Dori had resurfaced every now and then if only for a minute, but without their king.

Kili and Fili had grown weary once the sky had flushed dark, falling asleep on a lush patch of grass with one of the rescue blankets. Their soft breathing did nothing to calm Dis's fluttering heart. She could only imagine how hard Thorin was working in that mountain. Dwalin and Dori seemed exhausted as it were and they had still taken short breaks to fetch water. Besides, she knew how much it hurt her brother to see such loyal dwarves lose their lives. Fortunately, there had been much less than expected, but that wouldn't be what Thorin was thinking about. He probably thought that any lost dwarf was too many. Dis knew the thought of the dead would push him harder.

She tried to distract herself by fully immersing herself in the work. Dis offered food and water and patched up any scratch she could find. Other dwarves joined her in her effort, watching over some of the survivors as she left to attend others. Bofur and Bombur had even brought some warm stew to hand out to any and all. Even when she was neck deep in work, the burden of the event was still heavy. Nothing could distract her from the neat line of covered dwarves. Nothing could keep her heart from calling out to their families. It was easy to forget how many had been saved.

A loud rush of voices broke her from her thoughts as she threw her eyes to the mines. Many of the rescuers that had milled into the cave were stumbling out, dirty and nigh unrecognizable under all the black splatters. Dis's heart swelled as she saw Dori hiking his way out, huffing for breath as he joined his brothers. She could not help the smile when the last dwarves exited.

Dwalin and Thorin dragged themselves out from within the mountain, each throwing an arm over the other as they supported each other. They were both panting heavily with the muddy innards of the earth smeared over their faces and clothing. They only made it a short ways out of the mines before Thorin fell to his knees, far too tired to continue. Dwalin did his best to aid his king as Balin came forward to offer his own assistance. With a worried gasp, Dis immediately rushed forward to help.

"Thorin!" she called, holding up her skirts as she ran desperately to her brother. She knew by the looks of him that he'd been working nonstop for the several hours they had been there. He'd pushed beyond his limits.

Dis quickly dropped to kneel beside her brother, sweeping the sweaty hair out of his face.

"You did it again, brother. You worked yourself too hard." Dis muttered, cupping his face in her hands. He stared at her tiredly, offering her a half smile.

"I'm fine, Dis. Just weary is all." he croaked, blinking slowly.

"Let us help." Bofur offered from behind her. He and Bombur moved to take one of Thorin's arms each and slinging them over their own shoulders. Dwalin and Balin moved to allow them room, Dwalin instead depending on his brother for the strength to stand.

"Can you take him home? I should finish things here." Dis asked politely. She wanted to follow her brother home to make sure that he was alright, but it was unfair to leave her job unfinished.

"Dis, take your boys and go home. We have many to help here." Balin urged, Dwalin nodding weakly beside him. Dis hesitated, glancing at each dwarf, each expression pushing her to return with her brother.

"If it's alright…" she muttered, looking at Thorin. He barely seemed conscious. It was obvious that the adrenaline had abandoned him, leaving him to deal with the effects of his hard work.

"Of course it is, Dis. Go home." Dwalin demanded hoarsely.

"Well, go ahead and take him home and I'll be right behind you with the boys." Dis told Bofur, her shoulders scrunched humbly. Bofur gave her an enthusiastic bob of his head as he and Bombur lifted Thorin between them and made for her house.

Dis was about to turn to go wake her boys when she felt Balin's hand on her arm.

"Thank you for your help, Dis." he said quietly.

"It was the least I could do." she replied with a sad smile as she glanced at the few blanketed bodies. Balin released her with a smile of his own, urging her back to her boys. With only a small hesitation she returned to Fili and Kili, walking past dirty survivors and some of their weeping families. Many of them offered her a nod of thanks, which she returned politely.

She was almost relieved to be out of the small crowd, exhausted by the events of the night. Dis had been so tense over the whole situation and having it all come to an end made her realize just how tired she was.

She kneeled beside her dwarflings, softly shaking them awake.

"Fili…Kili…" she crooned, smiling when she was met with sleepy blinks and squints.

"What is it, mum?" Kili asked, rubbing the slumber from his eyes.

"It's time to go home, little ones." she said softly, brushing blonde locks from Fili's face. "Uncle Thorin will beat us there if we don't hurry."

"Uncle?" Fili shot up as he stared at his mother.

"Yes, Fili." she laughed, helping Kili sit up as he struggled against the sleep in his bones.

"He's alright?" Kili mumbled sleepily, still trying to rub his eyes awake.

"He's fine. Just very tired." Dis explained. She held up a disciplinary finger as she gazed at them both with a frown. "That means I don't want you going into his room while he's sleeping!"

"Aw, your no fun." Kili whined, pouting a little. "He has the funniest face when you wake him up."

"I don't care. No waking Uncle. Understand?" Dis wouldn't admit to them she was trying not to laugh. She knew exactly what expression Kili was talking about. It was possibly the only time Thorin looked genuinely lost and confused.

"Yes, mum." Fili and Kili hummed simultaneously.

"Come on, let's go home." she chuckled.

Bofur and Bombur were sitting in her living room when they got back. They broke their conversation to greet Dis and the boys, Bofur grinning widely.

"Thorin's in bed, I presume?" Dis said, Fili and Kili immediately collapsing to the rug in a dramatic tumble. No one paid them any mind.

"Actually, he opted for a bath instead." Bofur replied, shrugging. "Muttered somethin' about you killin' him for bringing dirt into the house."

Dis frowned.

"What if he passes out and drowns himself?" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh, well, lass…Thorin has a way of finding energy when, frankly, there shouldn't be any." Bofur chuckled. Dis growled a little. She couldn't argue against Bofur's point. It was a rather true statement.

As if on cue, there was the sound of a door opening in the hallway with the slow thud of footsteps. Dis nearly wanted to tackle Thorin as he leaned wearily against the doorway, completely clean. His expression was far too nonchalant for the wrath he should know was coming.

Bofur and Bombur sensed the tension immediately.

"We should head back. We better make sure there isn't anything else we can do." Bofur mumbled, jumping from his seat as he and Bombur rushed out the front door. Dis hardly noticed when it shut behind them.

"You look like you're going to fall down." Dis sighed heavily, immediately stepping towards her brother to help support his tired weight. "And you _should _be in bed."

"You shouldn't worry so much, Dis. You'll make yourself ill." Thorin breathed, hardly giving a fuss as she tucked herself firmly under his arm and dragged him off to bed.

"Oh, like you should talk." Dis muttered, pushing the door to his bedroom open. "If I don't worry about you, who will? I don't even know how you survived without me." She glanced at Thorin, catching a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you, Dis." he croaked. She rolled her eyes, trying not to give in to the softness of his expression. He had a way of making you forgive him, even when you were determined to be angry. Somehow, the smallest of his smiles could wipe away any of her arguments against him. It was frustrating.

She helped him into bed, thoughts heavily weighing on her mind. Dis pulled the one chair in his room towards his bedside. Somebody had to make sure Thorin stayed put and went to sleep. She'd never confess that it was for her own benefit. It was days like these that made Dis realize Thorin could be gone any day. She just had to convince herself that he was still here. He was fine.

"Do you remember…?" Dis mumbled, silently taking Thorin's hand in her own. His fingers were scratched and scraped: a sickening reminder that he was much more mortal than she wished he was. "Do you remember when we were just dwarflings?"

"Of course, Dis. How could I forget?" Thorin chuckled, a hint of fondness in his hoarse voice.

Dis blinked hard to fight the tears.

"Sometimes I just think about the three of us running through the halls of Erebor." she whispered, gulping to loosen her tight throat. "I think about when we'd sneak out to play hide and seek amongst the trees. I remember when you carried me all the way back home after I twisted my ankle playing outside and Frerin kept saying funny things to keep me from crying. You know, that was what we thought was one of the worst days of our lives at the time. You used to laugh much more in those days." Dis muttered, wiping away the tears. She only glanced at Thorin, seeing the very look she'd expected. He wanted to take the hurt away from her. He always did. "Someday, I'm afraid you're going to walk out the door…and never walk back through it. Like Father…and Frerin…"

Thorin's hand gripped tightly around hers.

"Dis, you know I will always fight to come back, just as father and Frerin did. Just as grandfather did." Thorin assured her. "I will not fall without knowing I did everything in my power."

Dis nodded, knowing full well that it was the truth.

"I just…I just can't stand the thought of you carrying your burden alone all the time." Dis confessed. "Grandfather had grandmum and his family. Father had mum and us. Some days I feel like you have nobody and you've had the heaviest burden of them all." Dis wept, brushing away the moisture on her cheeks. The silence sat in the air for a moment, tense and weighty.

"Dis, I've never been alone." Thorin muttered, his voice low, but firm. "I had you and Frerin when I was just a prince. Now, I am king. Frerin has never left my heart. He has never abandoned me. Nor have _you_, Dis. And your husband always stood beside me, even when I didn't expect him to. You don't have to dig through mines with me to support me. The very fact that I can come home to a warm greeting and a hot meal is enough. I have _never_ been alone. Because you and Frerin have been there all along."

Dis swallowed her sobs as she sniffled and hiccupped.

"You are doing so much for me already, Dis. You've invited me into your home. You've cared about me. You've been there at every step and every turn. Perhaps I have the heaviest burden yet, but I have the best support a king can have. Because I have you."

Dis let her head drop into her open hand as she cried openly. Thorin could only offer a comforting squeeze to her hand as he watched her with concern.

He merely waited as she wept, knowing she'd want a moment of silence. Eventually she slowed to soft gasps of air as she wiped away her tears.

"You just do so much." she mumbled. She was startled when Thorin responded with a soft laugh.

"I do so much? Dis, you forget yourself." he chuckled. "I am not the one that constantly cooks and cleans while also raising two energetic dwarflings. Not to mention, you're always keeping me in line. You don't do as little as you think you do."

Dis smiled a little, looking bashfully at the floor.

"And, yet, you still manage to make meals for those in need and visit the widows. You're amazing in your own right, Dis. Don't belittle yourself and your tasks. You do much as it is." Thorin advised, smiling her favorite smile. It was the elder brother smile he had especially for her. It was what always told her that he meant it. It was one of the ways she knew that he loved her.

Dis grinned, not being able to contain herself. That smile of his was so rare these days. She stood from her seat, leaning forward to kiss Thorin on the forehead.

"Thank you, brother. You always know just what to say." she whispered.

"I only speak the truth, Dis." Thorin replied, blinking slowly. Dis cupped his cheek. There was no way in words to express her gratitude. He'd been there for her for so long. He never let her feel small, just like now.

"Go to sleep, Thorin. I'm sure the boys will be leaning over you when you wake."

Thorin smirked as his eyes slipped shut.

"I would like nothing better."

Dis held back her grin as she silently left the room, allowing her brother some much needed rest. She paused before completely shutting the door. She had the oddest feeling; it was a feeling she couldn't explain.

It felt like Frerin was right beside her. Like he'd never left. Almost like he was holding her hand.

Dis smiled as her mind whispered lines from her memory. Funny things. Memories of when Frerin was telling her comic stories to keep her from crying.

And Dis realized that he had never truly left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Short and sweet, this one. Just a little fun between the Durin boys. I hope you enjoy. It's at least much lighter than some of the latest chapters. Thanks so much for reading! Please review to fuel the writing fire.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"I hate archery." Fili grumbled as he carefully nocked his arrow. "Why can't we practice something else?"

"Because, Fili, archery is a useful skill to learn." Thorin explained. He was certain he'd said this many times before, but it never seemed to be enough. "I would rather you learned as much as I can teach you, even if you hardly use some of it."

"Fine." Fili sighed, raising his bow as he aimed at the old oak they used for a target. He released the arrow, growling when it missed the tree entirely and sunk into the steep hill behind it.

"You'll get it, Fili. It just takes practice." Thorin chuckled, kneeling beside Kili.

"Is it like this, Uncle?" Kili asked, obviously struggling to properly nock his arrow. It was his first time after all.

"Almost, Kili. Just put the arrow here…pull it back like this…aim…and then let go when you're ready." Thorin explained, smiling as he watched Kili's arm shiver with the effort. He looked to be determined, despite it being his very first shot. Thorin vaguely wondered how long it would take before Kili started whining with his brother.

Kili let the arrow fly, watching it dig into the oak with a satisfying _thunk_.

Thorin sat there stunned for a moment.

Fili slouched with a heavy sigh.

"How come _I _can't do that?" Fili growled. "I only hit the stupid dirt."

Kili started dancing wildly in his victory.

"I did it!" he screamed excitedly. "Uncle, I did it!"

"Yes…yes, you did…" Thorin muttered, staring at the arrow as if unsure it was real. Sure, it wasn't right on the center of the oak, but Kili's shot was extremely accurate for the first try.

"Good job, Kili." Fili congratulated dully. He wanted to be happy with his brother, but he was just too overcome with his own dreary mood.

"Let's do it again!" Kili cheered, picking up a new arrow and slowly nocking it in his bow. Thorin stood with his arms folded, watching carefully. Fili murmured under his breath as he fitted an arrow for himself.

Kili took careful aim and let it go.

_Thunk_ into the oak.

Thorin frowned with surprise. It was unlike anything he'd seen before. Archery didn't come as easy to dwarves as it did for elves. Their eyes weren't as sharp by easy comparison, but Fili had an undeniable knack.

"I like this. This is fun." Kili chirped, reaching for another arrow.

Thorin focused once more. Certainly, Kili couldn't manage three in a row.

_Thunk_ into the oak.

"Huh." Thorin sighed, his eyes following the short line of arrows on the tree. They were slowly moving towards the center.

"Not fair." Fili huffed, aiming and releasing his arrow. His barely nicked the side of the tree, the arrow spinning off onto the slope behind. "Stupid archery." Thorin let out a huff as he watched his eldest nephew nearly throw down his bow. Fortunately, Fili thought better of it and merely sagged with frustration.

"Fili, you're just expecting yourself to fail." Thorin explained, walking towards and kneeling beside the older dwarfling. "If you give up, you'll never learn it properly." There was not much that put Fili in a sour mood. Archery was one of the worst offenders.

"But it's so _hard_." Fili grumbled, tears angrily filling his eyes.

"Relax. Focus on the tree the best you can. It's okay if you miss." Thorin said soothingly, setting a hand on the dwarfling's shoulder. "Just like with swordplay. When you started you weren't very good, remember? You fell a lot and earned plenty of bruises. Your mother wasn't very happy. But now you're much better, it just took time."

"But that's easier!" Fili cried, frowning more when he heard the telltale _thunk_ of Kili's shot.

"No, it's not. You wanted to learn it. You worked hard for it." Thorin replied firmly. "You've given up with archery. Now you don't try because you already expect yourself to fail. You're better than that, Fili. I know you are."

Fili let out a puff of air.

"Fine, I'll try harder." he mumbled, grabbing another arrow. He properly put it in place, pulling the string back and aiming.

"Take your time. You don't need to rush." Thorin whispered. Fili took a moment to truly steady his shot, slowly releasing a breath. He let go of the string with a twang, his eyes glued to the arrow as it soared through the air.

_Thunk_.

Direct hit.

"Yay!" Kili shouted. "Good job, Fili!"

A wild grin broke on Fili's face as he stared at his arrow.

"I did it." he huffed quietly, a spark of joy rolling off his tongue. He looked at Thorin with bright eyes, who returned his gaze with a proud smile.

"Woohoo!" Kili cheered, pouncing Fili with a tight embrace. "That was the best shot I've ever seen!"

Thorin chuckled under his breath as he shook his head. The only archery Kili had ever seen was Fili's occasional practices and today's efforts. But Thorin was certain Kili would still dub Fili's shot as the best he'd ever seen, even if he'd witnessed the precision of an elf. It was just the kind of dwarf he was.

"Mum will be so proud of us!" Fili yelled happily in celebration, hugging his brother tightly. They both giggled uncontrollably in the presence of victory.

"Alright, get back to practice." Thorin laughed.

Kili broke away from their hug, running bouncily back to his post to ready another shot. Fili nocked another arrow, this time with a smile.

Thorin smirked as they both made their mark.

A successful practice indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Another chapter! Not my favorite one, but one I felt was necessary. Thanks so much for reading, everybody. And thank you so much for the kind reviews! I just love 'em, love 'em, love 'em...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Thorin stood with his arms folded, watching each nephew carefully as they twisted and turned in a flurry of slices and stabs. The practice rods clacked loudly in the air as Fili and Kili grunted with the effort of each hit. Thorin could tell Fili was going easy on his younger brother, but not so much as to be a bore. Kili wasn't so bad with the sword. Without a doubt, his forte was the bow, but close combat wasn't so great of a challenge. However, Thorin predicted Fili would always be better with the sword. He had a natural grace and strength. What was even more impressive was that it didn't matter whether he used his right or left hand. He was ambidextrous in his swordsmanship.

Currently, Fili was using his left.

Of course, their practice sticks were much lighter than a sword. A normal dwarven sword couldn't be wielded single-handedly for too long. It would pull too much on the arm. Kili used his stick with both hands, firmly clasped as he put all his energy into his strikes. Fili tended to use one hand simply because he could and it was more natural for him.

Thorin decided a normal sword wasn't for Fili. It wasn't quite the perfect fit. He just had to have something else.

And it was about time Fili started training with a real weapon. Sticks didn't do much on the battlefield and Fili needed plenty of time to adjust to the difference in weight.

Still, a normal sword wouldn't do.

Dwalin would probably suggest an axe or a hammer, but those required two hands more often than a sword. Of course, Dwalin would then suggest two smaller axes, but they just wouldn't fit with Fili's grace. He needed something to match his speed and…

Thorin got an idea.

And it was perfect.

* * *

"What did you say you were makin'?" Dwalin asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"You know what I'm making, Dwalin. You've already asked a hundred times." Thorin sighed. Dwalin was the traditional dwarf through and through. Axes and hammers were his go-to suggestions. Sure, Balin had a blade for himself, but most dwarfs had axes and hammers. Swords were not so strange, but they weren't as common among his kind as with men and elves.

Of course, Thorin wasn't simply making a sword. So, Dwalin was unsure of what to make of it.

"Just tell me again so I'm sure." Dwalin huffed in frustration.

"Twin blades, Dwalin. I'm making twin blades for Fili." Thorin growled back. "It was a slow day, so I'm making _twin blades_."

"Aye, don't get smart with me, Thorin." Dwalin replied gruffly. "I've just never heard of such a thing for a dwarf. Twin blades?"

"Aye, Dwalin. Twin blades."

Dwalin was quiet for a moment.

"One for each hand?"

Thorin sighed with frustration, looking at his friend over his shoulder.

"Aye, for each hand."

Dwalin let it sink in for a moment.

"Why such a thing for Fili?"

Thorin put down his things and turned fully to Dwalin.

"If you'd seen him training, you'd understand. The boy has excellent swordsmanship with both hands. Axes would be too…limited for him. You can't wield an axe the same as a blade." Thorin explained, staring Dwalin down. Dwalin shrugged as he thought for a moment.

"I suppose you're right. But you must admit that your nephews are a bit peculiar."

Thorin glared.

"Not in a bad way, mind you. Just different. I think it a bit refreshing myself." Dwalin admitted. "I hear Kili's got a way with the bow. That'll come in handy before the winters start bitin'. Most of us are alright shots, but if we've got Kili with us, there's no meat that can escape us."

Thorin's expression softened at Dwalin's clarification. He could never stay angry with Dwalin. Sure, he spoke his mind a bit too often at times, but he was a good friend and a loyal dwarf.

"I suppose you're right." Thorin muttered, returning to his work.

"Sure, you're a decent shot yourself," Dwalin went on, focusing on his own task. "But I think even you know Kili's a better marksman."

Thorin chuckled.

"Have you lost faith in my skill?" he asked, gazing down at his work.

"Oh, you say your fingers slipped, but I think you just downright missed."

Thorin smiled, hearing the teasing tone to Dwalin's voice.

"Challenging my word, are you?"

"Never. I'm just sayin' you need to practice your archery."

Thorin laughed, his eyes combing over every detail in the metal to ensure it was its best.

"Tell me how you really feel, Dwalin." he muttered, still smirking.

"I just did! Can't make it any clearer than that." Dwalin stuck his current project into the hot coals. As he waited, he glanced over his shoulder. "How's it look?"

Thorin turned slowly, holding the finished piece in his hand.

"I think it will fit him well." he said, raising the gleaming metal for Dwalin to see.

One finished, one to go.

* * *

"Hiya!" Kili shouted, swinging his practice stick threateningly. "I challenge you to a duel, Fili!"

"Challenge accepted!" Fili yelled in reply, grinning like some kind of villain.

"No, no, not today." Thorin cut in, his nephews freezing where they stood.

"Why not? It's training time, isn't it?" Kili asked, his lower lip jutted out in a pout.

"Yes, of course. But today, you both will be taking turns. I'll be your training partner."

"What? But why? I'll never beat you…" Kili whined. Thorin smirked.

"You'll still get to challenge Fili, just not today. Today, I have something for Fili and I want him to try them out."

Fili frowned in confusion.

"What is it, Uncle?" Fili asked, tilting his head to the side. Thorin sighed, revealing a bundle that was tucked under his arm.

"Fili, I think you have trained long enough with sticks. It is time for you to learn the true weight of a weapon." Thorin explained, holding out the bundle for Fili. Fili took it shyly, unwrapping it with caution. Thorin smiled when Fili's eyes popped at the sight of the first bit of metal.

"I have not yet sharpened them. I thought we should wait until you've used them for awhile." Thorin added, just as Fili flicked away the last bit of cloth.

"Two?" he asked excitedly.

"I think you'd do well with a blade in either hand. I thought that we should try both and see how it is." Thorin replied, watching his eldest nephew carefully. As expected, Fili was excited about the challenge of two instead of one. Kili was bouncing with sympathetic excitement beside his uncle.

"It's like you're almost a real warrior now, Fili! Like Uncle!" Kili exclaimed, grinning widely.

Fili's smile practically burst with joy as he looked up at Thorin.

"Thank you so much, Uncle!" he cried. Thorin held out his arms with a smirk.

"Hand me those and give me a proper hug." he chuckled. Fili practically dropped the blades into one of his uncle's arms and wound his arms tightly around Thorin's middle.

"Thank you!" Fili shouted, his voice muffled against Thorin's chest. Thorin gave him a tight, one-armed hug as he secured the weapons against his other side.

"Do you want to try them out?" Thorin inquired, patting his nephew gently.

Fili looked up at him, nodding vigorously.

"Yes, please!"

Thorin handed the blades back over, tucking the empty cloth into his belt.

"Swing them around a bit; get a feel for them." Thorin advised, standing back with Kili. Kili's eyes were wide as he watched his brother, his young body jittery with an electric excitement. It was the first time the boys had ever truly been close to any kind of battle. To Thorin, it was just training. To the boys, it was another step to greatness. They'd spent years listening to the epic tales of their uncle and merely imagining the scenes of battle. They had never seen Thorin prepared for war. They hadn't seen any dwarf prepared for war. All they had known was peace, despite bitter winters and the absence of luxury.

But, truly, they were taking their first step from safety. Learning to fight opened them up for situations and opportunities that were dangerous and life threatening. Thorin had still seen some battle on short journeys: orcs and the like searching for something to kill. Once the boys were old enough to step out of the settlement…they'd be stepping out into danger.

It was a terrifying thought.

Thorin pushed the idea from his brain as he focused on Fili. Fili was beginning to find a natural flow of movement. Someday, he would be deadly. Thorin wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. Kili was well on his way himself, the bow being such an easy weapon for him. He had a sharp eye and agility to match Fili's. They'd be nigh unstoppable as a joined force.

"I like these, Uncle!" Fili laughed, grinning wildly. "Now I don't have to decide which hand to use anymore!"

Thorin chuckled as Fili stopped to take a deep breath of fresh air.

"Now, you must try them against an opponent." Thorin announced, stepping over to retrieve a dulled sword he'd stuck into the sand. The boys had eyed it curiously when he brought it along, but now they knew what it was for.

Thorin took his place a ways from Fili, loosely clasping his sword.

"Give me your best." he commanded. Fili took a moment to think, then lunged at his uncle with surprising speed. Fili had come a long way since his first days at training. He was fast and smart about his fight. He defended and attacked using the best of his body and mind. Yes, he was still young and would only improve with age. But he was great as it was. He was confident and unafraid.

His twin blades seem to just boost it all at once.

Thorin found it difficult to focus on both blades at once sometimes, blocking and dodging whatever he could. However, it wasn't so much a challenge, as Fili was still learning to move the blades with careful timing and placement. To add, he was still a dwarfling, though it was becoming more apparent that he was leaving his young years behind. Thorin didn't have to work against as much strength as he would a grown opponent.

"You're doing very well, Fili." Thorin said, stopping their duel with a raised hand.

"I'll say!"

Dwalin's gravelly voice seemed to bounce over the hills and trees, followed by a chuckle.

"You were right about that one, Thorin." Dwalin laughed, walking towards his king. "The lad's going to be a great warrior one of these days."

Thorin grinned, happily greeting his friend.

"Dwalin, what brings you to our training?" he asked. Dwalin clapped him in the back, a strike that would've sent a slighter dwarf sprawling.

"Just thought I'd see how your nephews are doing. You tell me all the time how well they're coming along, I just thought I'd see for myself." Dwalin answered with a low laugh. "And I thought maybe it was time the boys see what a fully trained dwarf looked like." It was then Thorin noticed the sword at Dwalin's side. He knew it well, as it was Balin's own blade.

"How long has it been since you and I have practiced our fight?" Dwalin chuckled. "I knew you'd bring that old, dull thing you keep, but Balin keeps his sharp. You think you could manage?"

Thorin smiled, glancing at his nephews. He couldn't deny how agreeable he found the idea, as it was a chance for his nephews to see what their long hours of training would result in. Though, truly, he and Dwalin always had the best matches. He was a fair warrior and Thorin liked a challenge.

"I think I'll manage just fine." he replied smoothly. "Fili, go stand with your brother."

With an excited grin, Fili ran off to the sidelines, he and Kili bouncing on their heels with glee. They'd never seen a real match before. At least, nothing like this. Dwalin and their uncle were well known for their battle prowess, even in their youth.

"I hope you haven't gone soft." Dwalin unsheathed his sword as he and Thorin began to circle.

"Hardly." Thorin replied.

Without warning, they began their duel, the heavy clash of blade against blade thundering through the air. Fili and Kili watched with wide eyes as they witness the fierce skill of each dwarf. It added life to the tales their uncle had told them. They could better see the strength of each warrior as they battled against evil. It was much greater than either dwarfling could've imagined. They jumped when Dwalin sliced Thorin's bicep in the flurry.

"Oh, you have gone soft!" Dwalin teased, neither dwarf fussing over the wound.

"Not soft, just rusty." Thorin huffed, continuing with a few well-placed strikes. Fili and Kili looked at each other with raised eyebrows. It was as if Uncle felt no pain. How could he just ignore the crimson staining his tunic? Mum was going to be furious.

Thorin and Dwalin continued, neither one overpowering the other. They were well matched, for the most part. Fili shook his head in disbelief. He would've been much too tired to go on by now.

Yet, suddenly, Dwalin left an opening as he moved to strike. Thorin risked proper defense as he took his opportunity, powerfully hitting Dwalin in the abdomen with his dull blade. All the air rushed out of his opponent as he dropped his weapon and doubled over. Thorin marked the end of the match with his blade settled against the side of Dwalin's neck.

"Good match." Thorin chuckled as he dropped his weapon to his side.

"I'm glad that wasn't sharp." Dwalin wheezed. "Or else, you would've gutted me!"

Thorin placed a hand on his friend's back.

"You know I wouldn't have."

"Aye, but you'll knock the very air out of this old dwarf." Dwalin rasped, straightening up as he attempted to compose himself.

"Old? I'm your elder, Dwalin."

"But you're breathing just fine, aren't you? Perhaps I should give you a whack on your belly and see how you fair."

Thorin merely chuckled.

"You've gone soft, my friend." he laughed, more amused by the expression on Dwalin's face. Dwalin never did like having his words thrown back at him.

"That was amazing!" Kili exclaimed, running towards the two dwarves with his hands thrown up to the sky. Fili walked briskly behind him, suppressing his own smile.

"Someday, that is how you will fight." Thorin explained, gently smoothing Kili's hair. "You will be great warriors." Kili's face lit up at the idea, barely able to contain his excitement. Fili still suppressed a smile, trying to act more grown up as he aged. Thorin wasn't sure if he liked that idea. Frerin had always been playful and teasing, but it didn't make him any less responsible. Perhaps Fili was only trying to grow up faster because his uncle seemed to lack the same joy and bubbly behavior. That wasn't fair. Fili deserved to have just as much fun as Kili, heir to the throne or not.  
"Uncle, you're hurt." Fili remarked, staring at the fresh spill of blood. Thorin glanced at the wound, having forgotten about the sting.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm sure your mother will fix it up just fine."

"Aye, that she will while thwacking you over the head." Dwalin muttered with a smirk.

"She won't find out for awhile yet. You'd only arrived at the beginning of our training." Thorin explained, using the cloth he'd used to cover Fili's blades to bind the wound.

"Perhaps I can lend a hand while I'm here." Dwalin suggested, winking at Kili. "I can be a practice partner for Kili."

Thorin mulled it over for a minute, glancing between his grinning nephew and Dwalin.

"Alright, but don't go easy on him. He needs a challenge." Thorin advised with a smirk, leaving the two be as he guided Fili to an open area.

It wasn't long before their training had been resumed, Thorin and Fili clashing metal against metal as Dwalin and Kili thwacked stick against stick. Kili giggled plentifully as Dwalin tried to gauge just how easy he should go on the young'un. He was way off, having underestimated Kili's speed and spry movements.

"Don't go soft on me now, Mr. Dwalin!" he laughed as Dwalin barely blocked one of Kili's blows. Words he'd learned from his uncle, no doubt. Dwalin frowned, upping the challenge enough that Kili had to work much harder to even get close to the larger dwarf. That'll teach him to call him soft.

Fili was getting much more comfortable with his blades, which was mainly the purpose for the day's training. It meant that Fili had finally found something that fit with all of his tendencies and skills. Something to move with him in the most natural way. Thorin's design had been successful and his search for Fili's perfect place was over. Fili had something that made him unique. It wasn't his place as an heir. It was something he had worked toward himself. Just like Kili and his skill with the bow.

But he was far too grown up for his age.

When their day had finished, they said their farewells and thanks to Dwalin and headed homebound. Kili, still having immense levels of energy, ran ahead of Thorin and Fili, investigating rocks and bugs before surging forward again.

Thorin saw it as an opportunity.

"Fili, why do you try and hold back laughter?" Thorin asked, his question simple and casual. He didn't want his nephew to feel as if he were in trouble.

"Kings don't laugh much and mum said that someday I might be king." Fili answered, mature and solid. Thorin frowned, realizing that it was his own example that had taught the dwarfling such ideas. He sighed, slightly disappointed in himself. Thorin knew that he could never be the fun uncle, like Frerin would've been. He wished he could, if only to teach his nephews that there was more to life than heavy burdens and sad memories. Frerin had tried to teach Thorin that before, but Thorin didn't pay attention until it was too late.

"Fili, being a king doesn't mean you can't laugh." Thorin explained softly, settling a soft grip to Fili's shoulder. "It doesn't mean that you can't have any fun."

Fili frowned, looking a bit confused.

"But you don't have much fun, Uncle, and you're king."

Fili's words sank like bitter cold into Thorin. It was true. Fun was not a luxury he often had, as it was not his tendency. After years of being faced with kingship and being the rock that everyone sought for…he often thought work before he thought play. He thought battle before he thought rest. After all, no one had taught him to be otherwise. They only commended his focus and responsibility. He'd been encouraged to follow this path. In some ways, he'd been pushed.

But that shouldn't be the case for Fili.

"Fili," Thorin sighed, looking out at the open horizon and watching the bleeding red of the sunset. "perhaps I don't laugh or smile as much as other dwarves, but it isn't wrong for a king to do so. I am this way for my own reasons. A great king isn't solemn and gray. A great king is kind and protective of his people and gets tasks done that require doing. The best kings are who they are and don't pretend to be someone else. I have a feeling that you've been doing a lot of pretending lately."

Fili's face twisted into suppression. It was the expression he wore when he was trying to hide something.

"I'm not angry, Fili."

Fili's face dropped to guilt, returning to that familiar softness he used to wear. Certainly, Thorin recognized that Fili was a bit more mature than his brother. But Thorin also knew how Fili longed to laugh, even if it was a tad quieter than Kili's rambunctious guffaw.

Kingship should not hold a dwarf back from the best moments in life.

"Then why don't you laugh, Uncle?" Fili asked quietly.

Thorin breathed deeply into the fresh air.

"I don't laugh often because…" He paused, letting the light from the dying sun fill his eyes. "nobody told me I could." He looked down at Fili who peered up at him with a touch of sadness.

Silence stretched between them and both settled on staring ahead. Thorin watched Kili jump over a rock, testing his strength as his legs launched him into the air. He was more than high enough to safely get over the stone, but that was his design in the first place. The silence stretched on and Thorin began to think that he'd failed. It was times like these that he wished Frerin could be here. He could've told Fili something much more…well, more.

But then Fili tugged gently at his sleeve.

He looked down, not truly sure what to expect.

"You can laugh, Uncle. I don't mind." Fili said with a smile, broad and fitting on his young face. Thorin allowed a small upturn of his lips, turning his gaze back to the sunset.

It was not at all what he had expected.

"Thank you, Fili. I'll keep that in mind." he replied, his voice floating deep, but softly, into the cooling air. His smile deepened. "You will be a great king one day."

Thorin risked a glance, seeing his nephew stare at him with wide eyes.

"You think so?"

Thorin chuckled and ruffled Fili's hair.

"Of course, Fili. You're halfway there already."

Fili's face brightened immediately, beaming in such a way that warmed Thorin's heart. That was the dwarfling he remembered. Not the careful, somber youth he'd seen of late. So, he had not failed quite as horribly as he thought.

He could feel Frerin's pride in his bosom. Thorin normally didn't struggle with his words, but it was not often he was faced with telling dwarves to live happier and burn brighter. Dwarves usually had a way of finding that out for themselves. Cheering someone up hadn't even been so much of a challenge for Thorin. He had his ways. But Thorin had never been a great teacher in living life to the fullest. To him, such a phrase had a very different meaning. Still, he wanted for Fili and Kili what Frerin had known better: how to enjoy life, despite everything.

Thorin watched Fili bolt after his brother, jumping over a rock with newfound zeal. Yes, he'd struggled to teach, but he succeeded in the end. Fili and Kili would not live his life. They'd have their own in a sunnier place with greener grass. They'd see the light where he sees the dark, just as Frerin used to.

Part of Thorin knew that Fili could already see some of the shadows lurking. But he was determined not to let his nephew focus on the dim places. It was not wrong to see the dark, but it was wrong to blind yourself to all else.

Fili and Kili would be free.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: A long chapter! I hope it's enjoyable. Our young dwarflings are beginning to learn some of the ways of the world...Thank you so much for reading and all your kind reviews.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

"I'm fine, Fili, there's no—"

Dis's rough voice broke into a coughing fit, heavy and suffocating. Fili and Kili hovered worriedly by their mother. They knew better now. Better than when Uncle had been sick those years ago. This was dangerous and they stood at the mercy of winter's poor conditions. Food was sparse this year and the cold more bitter every day.

Yes, they were older than their last brush with grave illness. But not old enough to stand ready as caregivers. Certainly, they knew the possibilities and the basic tasks to aid healing. Still, what if they failed somewhere?

Uncle needed to be here.

He knew these things better. But he was travelling to a nearby town for a delivery from the forge, his trip doubling as a search for food. He'd been gone for a week. He should've been home a couple of days ago with Mr. Dwalin, but there had been no sign of his upcoming arrival.

"No, mum, lie down and rest. You're sick." Fili coaxed, gently pushing his mother back down to her mattress. She gave up and sunk into her pillow and blankets, coughing pathetically. Her condition had worsened overnight, hiking her sons' worry to an all-time high.

Uncle needed to be here.

"Kili, go make mum some hot tea." Fili whispered, sending his brother running down the hall.

"Is Thorin back yet?" Dis asked, her voice just a croak.

"No, not yet." Fili huffed, frustrated with the idea. He didn't want to admit that the fear was curling around his ribs in a tight embrace. Not only for his mother, but for his uncle as well. The outdoors were horrific at this point, snow piled up heavily in the freezing temperatures.

"Have you heard…?" she rasped, swallowing painfully.

"No, mum. I haven't heard anything about Uncle." Fili sighed sadly. Information was impossible to pass along these days anyhow. All the dwarves were holed up in their homes, hoping to wait the winter out in safety. Without communication, they were just sitting in the dark.

"Here's the tea." Kili balanced the cup carefully in his hands, approaching the bedside with a worried look. Hot water was always available during the day, snow boiling over the fire for a simple warm drink. But Dis needed the herbs the tea had to offer, to soothe her throat and minimize her misery. It was all the boys felt they could do to help her.

"Drink some, please." Fili whispered, helping her sit up enough for a few sips. When she'd managed a couple gulps, he gently guided her back down.

"Sleep, mum. We'll be fine." Kili hummed, caressing her face softly.

"But, Thorin—"

"We'll worry about Uncle." Fili hushed softly, not allowing her any room for concern. She needed to focus on getting better.

"Just get some rest, mum. We'll let you know if we hear any news, okay?" Kili offered, brushing back some strands of her hair. He'd always been the better caregiver. Fili didn't mind, since he was grateful his brother could step in when he could not. He knew that Kili could sense his panic. With their budding adolescence came the fright of understanding stressful situations. Fili, being the oldest, had taken the largest portion of the worry, frantically looking for solutions in his jumbled mind.

Kili began to sing Uncle's song as their mother's eyes grew heavy. The melody calmed Fili's loud thoughts into a buzz as he reorganized his brain. He couldn't fall apart now. He had to be strong, just like Uncle would be in this situation. He had to be strong.

The silence broke him from his thoughts, pushing him back to reality. Kili had managed to slide mum into a fit of restful sleep, part of Fili's worries dying with her slumber.

"She's very sick." Kili sighed, pulling the blankets higher towards her chin. "What do we do now, brother?" His question was quiet, his trust full and true in his sibling.

"I need to find Uncle." Fili's voice was low and serious, unfitting for his lingering youth.

Kili's eyes widened, shocked by the mere suggestion.

"What are you _thinking_, Fili? It's bad out there! Are you crazy?"

"Kili, we can't give mom hot tea forever. And Uncle _has_ to know! You know he would want to be here."

"But he _should've_ already been here by now! Whatever's slowed him down isn't just going to go away overnight."

Fili was quiet for a moment.

"Look, Kili…I know what path Uncle went. He showed us where he was going, remember?"

"But we've never been outside of town." Kili grumbled.

"No, but uncle's taught us how to read maps. I know what to look for and where to go. I'll find him and bring him back or send a message somehow. You know mum will only make herself worse worrying over Uncle." Fili explained, frowning. "You can stay here and take care of mum and I'll come back as fast as I can."

Kili chewed his lip, thinking carefully as he stared his brother down.

"Alright…but I still don't think it's a good idea." Kili folded his arms, narrowing his eyes at Fili.

"I never said it was a good one, but it's _an _idea. Better than any other options we have."

Kili rolled his eyes with a slouch.

"Okay…okay, fine." He tried to hold back a pout, but bits of it leaked out over his features. There was no arguing with Fili in this state and, honestly, what else could they do? Uncle Thorin knew how to remedy illness better than them; it was their best chance for saving mum from poor health.

Fili stood up to pack a few things, but was stopped with a tight grip around his wrist. He looked at Kili, seeing an unfamiliar fire in his brother's eyes. Kili stood and quickly pressed his forehead against Fili's.

"You better come back." Kili muttered, breathing deeply.

"Always, brother. Always." Fili replied with a light smile.

* * *

Fili trudged through the snow, taking high steps as he attempted to climb over the thick layer of white. A chill bit at his bones as the wind nipped angrily at his cheeks. He'd bundled himself as much as he could, but it was so cold that it hardly seemed to be doing any help.

Saying goodbye to Kili had been bitter and strange. They'd never been so far apart before and it was almost painful to know he was leaving Kili behind. But it had to be done. They needed Uncle and mum needed someone there for her.

He'd only passed through the edge of the settlement minutes ago, but it seemed like it'd been hours since he was back in his warm home. Part of him blamed Uncle for being gone so long. The other part beat his blaming half down, replacing his criticism with shame. Uncle would never do this on purpose. If he had the choice, Fili knew that he wouldn't have left at all. But circumstances had pushed their settlement into desperation, and desperation drove Uncle into hyper drive as king. He would always serve his people, even if it was easier not to.

A shiver snaked up Fili's spine. He hoped Uncle wasn't far. Not in this weather. After all, he only had some bread and a bit of cheese. Fili wasn't sure how long that would last him.

Fili looked the weather in the eye, glaring it down as he pushed forward. This wasn't going to beat him. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

He'd find Uncle.

* * *

Thorin huffed as he and Dwalin hiked through the snow. They'd been days at this, their legs wading through the flakes of ice as cold water seeped into their clothes. It was miserable; their limbs were numb. He and Dwalin carried heavy packs of food on their backs, trying to provide a little extra for the less fortunate folk of the settlement.

They were finally within reach of the settlement. At their current pace, home would come by nightfall. After such a trip, warmth and family would be pure bliss.

He and Dwalin had stopped talking long ago, the bite of the cold digging into their lungs and throats to produce mere shadows where their voice had been. Every now and then they would communicate through their looks and glances. One thing was sure: they were certain their furs were the only things keeping them alive enough to go on.

The flakes had begun to fall again, growing fat with every minute. Evening was brushing through the sky, painting the world in light purples and blues. Visibility was minimal, dampening their moods.

Thorin blinked against the assault of snow, trying to stare out into the distance. Something caught his eye, forcing him to blink harder and strain his gaze.

No, it was really there, a moving smudge of black in the snow. A person. A dwarf. A small dwarf.

He turned and looked at Dwalin, searching for a confirmation. Thorin got a curt nod in response.

His eyes returned to their forward post, spotting the figure as it stumbled along. An eerie yell echoed through the air, unclear and raw. There was silence for a moment. When it came again, Thorin focused on the noise, listening with everything he could.

"Uncle!"

It was faint and barely there, but shockingly familiar.

Thorin knew exactly who tripped and faltered before them.

With a surge of panic, he began to run as fast as the heavy snow would allow, kicking away the excess white as he plowed through the never ending stack of walls. Fili shouldn't be out here. Mahal, _no one_ should be out here, let alone a young dwarfling. His breathing grew quick and weighty, the cold air grinding in his lungs as it scratched its way out.

"Fili!" he yelled, ignoring the raw pain that whistled with his voice. No matter how fast he went, Fili just wasn't getting close enough. It seemed to take ages.

"Uncle!"

The yell was much clearer now as he approached, frightened and alone. Fili was by himself. Thorin pushed himself harder. His muscles burned with an acidic touch, angry and festering.

"Fili!" he shouted, the sound ripping all the way up his throat as it fought its way outside.

"Uncle!" This time, Fili's voice was much more thrilled, almost chasing away the tired bite of cold. His gaze was clinging to Thorin, as he pushed himself along. He was so close, almost touchable.

And, then, suddenly Thorin's hands were on Fili's shoulder's.

The dwarfling was shivering, his teeth rattling in his skull.

"Fili, what are you doing out here?" Thorin rasped, his concern overcoming his attention to pain.

"Mum is sick, Uncle." Fili explained, coughing against the freeze. "She's very sick and we didn't know where you were."

Thorin immediately pulled Fili close, trying to wrap any warmth he could offer around his nephew.

"I'm here, Fili. I'm right here." he replied, taking note of the angry chill that seemed to weave through Fili easily. He pulled off his furs, carefully pulling them around his nephew. Fili melted against him, having lost any remaining strength.

Thorin had to get home. He turned back to look at Dwalin who was waving him off from a distance, having already realized what was happening. His hand shooed him away, giving Thorin permission to leave Dwalin behind. Thorin hesitated, unsure how to truly justify leaving one of his good friends in the cold and dark.

"Go!" Dwalin shouted, his own voice grating and rough. "Get that lad home!"

With the final word, Thorin picked Fili up in his arms, hugging him against his chest. Without his furs, it was much colder, the wind sinking deeper into his flesh. Thorin looked out over the open snow, wondering how fast he could go with Fili's extra weight.

"We'll get you home, Fili." Thorin croaked, wincing at the burn that reverberated through his throat and lungs. Fili merely shivered against his uncle, burrowing deeper into the little warmth he could find.

Thorin steeled himself for the oncoming battle of strength, embracing Fili closer to give him the small bit of body heat he could offer. The first step was the hardest, but the more he pushed the easier it became. He had to take care of his family. They were all he had left and they needed him right now.

He couldn't give up, they needed him.

His knees creaked against the biting flakes of snow as he furthered his strides and maximized his speed. It was freezing, but his thoughts led him elsewhere. In his mind, he was with his sick sister and Kili. In his mind, he was getting Fili to warmth and to safety.

He was a hardy dwarf, he would make it just fine.

But it became less of a statement than a question as Thorin stumbled into the settlement. He was getting tired and weak, the winter and extra weight taking its toll on his body. He had to fight his own feet to get them to move forward. He could see the light from the windows at home; he knew he was close. But the distance seemed to get longer and longer as his body moved slower and slower. He was overtaxed.

But he had to get home.

"Almost there, Fili." he huffed gruffly, fighting with everything he had to get to the house. The front door was nearly in reach now and his legs had turned to lead. He pushed anyway, even though he was sure there was absolutely nothing left to keep him going. Thorin gripped the cold doorknob in his hand, twisting slowly as he gave one last shove.

Thorin stepped inside, his lungs clawing angrily for air as his muscles buzzed with agony. The warmth licked painfully at his icy flesh, burning in contrast from the unhealthy chill outside.

"Uncle!"

Thorin only huffed for air as Kili approached him with quiet pads against the wood floor.

"Hello…Kili…" Thorin panted, teetering a little where he stood. "Could you…close the door, please?" His voice was nearly gone, whisked away by the cold.

Kili was quick to obey, shutting out the blizzard and the hate of winter.

"Is Fili alright?" Kili asked frantically. "I told him not to go, but he just wouldn't listen and, and, and…I just _knew_ this would happen!"

"He's fine, Kili." Thorin sighed, willing his body to move forward, despite threats of shutting down altogether. "He just needs a warm bed and some rest."

Kili lead his uncle down the hall to their bedroom, opening the door as Thorin carried Fili inside. As gently as possible, Thorin laid Fili in his bed, furs and all, and draped a heavy blanket over him. The boys had gotten separate beds, but sometimes Kili still ended up on the same mattress.

"He's so cold, Uncle." Kili mourned, pulling his own blanket from his bed and up over his brother.

Thorin didn't answer, still too busy trying to pull himself together. As the rush of necessity was dying within him, the damage was becoming all too clear. Everything burned and ached, his body screaming in weariness and pain. But it was not time to rest.

"How is your mother?" Thorin whispered, his voice nearly gone altogether.

"She's sick, Uncle. I don't know what else to do." Kili mumbled, tears pooling in his eyes.

Thorin suppressed a small cough, swallowing it back down as he gathered any last reserves of strength. He pulled Kili close and bent over to kiss the top of his head.

"It's alright, Kili. I'm here now."

Kili released quiet sobs into Thorin's tunic, the fear and concern mixing miserably. He looked up at his uncle, sniffling as he searched for what to do in Thorin's face.

"Stay here with Fili. Make sure he's warm. I'll be back later." Thorin instructed, trying to use the least amount of words possible. Even a whisper scratched angrily out of him.

Kili obediently stayed behind as Thorin left to check on his sister. Her door was slightly ajar, the flicker of a candle lighting the room. Quietly, he pushed the door open, looking in on her slumbering figure.

She was pale, a hiss of illness escaping with every breath. He took a few steps to her bedside, his hand ghosting over her forehead. He didn't want to wake her by touching, but he needed to check on her temperature. There was a little warmth radiating off her skin, showing signs of a fever. Yes, she was very sick. But there wasn't much to be done now while she slept.

Thorin trudged from the room, feeling bogged down by the vicious winter. This year it bit harder and more vicious than he ever remembered. It was no wonder his nephews were in a panic. His body whined for rest, but there was no time for that. After his stunt, Fili required some care of his own. He needed something to chase the chill from his bones.

Thorin shuffled to the kitchen, mentally listing the necessary ingredients for a decent soup. He numbly moved, collecting whatever he could find. Thorin even braved the freezing winds outdoors to get a little meat from the storehouse. His lungs were not happy with the reintroduction to the raw cold, but they didn't have much of a choice.

Once everything had been compiled and left simmering over the fire, Thorin took a moment to collapse into a chair, watching the flames with blinded interest. A seat had never been so comfortable in his life and a fire never so welcome. His clothes were still wet from the snow, eager to taste the heat of the fire. Anything to get them dry and warm again.

He listened to the sound of bubbling liquid as he allowed his body to recuperate just a little. His breathing sounded like dead leaves brushing together: rough and crackly. Thorin's muscles had been stretched and pulled to such a degree that moving wasn't without pain. He coughed a little, letting the warmth burn through his skin. His chest was tight and struggling, but there was work to be done.

Thorin pulled himself up to check on the soup. The ache was only getting worse the more he settled. Winter offered little mercy this year, especially to those who attempted to challenge it fearlessly. He vaguely wondered how Dwalin was fairing.

When the soup was deemed finished, Thorin spooned it into a couple of bowls, carefully carrying them to his nephews' room. Kili's eyes were the first to find him as soon as he was over the threshold.

"He's awake, Uncle. He says he's just cold." he explained with the strain of worry in his voice.

"Perhaps this will help." Thorin whispered, handing a bowl to Kili as he set Fili's portion on the bedside table. Fili blinked up at him with sleepy eyes, probably having just woken up. Thorin helped him sit up, attempting to shake away the dizziness that started to drift over him.

"It's hot." Thorin muttered, carefully placing the bowl of soup into Fili's hands. Lightheadedness curled into Thorin's skull, growing in size as fatigue nurtured its growth spurt.

"Are you alright, Uncle?" Kili asked, his spoon paused halfway to his mouth. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion, carefully watching Thorin. Thorin nodded faintly, but took a seat beside Kili on the bed. Fili had stopped eating to watch his uncle warily. Something was definitely off. The older dwarf was swaying dangerously with a slack look on his face.

"Are you sure?" Fili seconded, prodding for a better response. His voice was still a little scratchy from icy oxygen, but his concern for his uncle was evident.

"Just a…bad winter." Thorin huffed, a wispy rasp all that remained. Fili and Kili frowned, Fili more so than his brother. Fili hadn't realized until now that Uncle was exhausted and cold. Fili was worn out after a fraction of a day in the wind and snow. Thorin had been pushing against the weather for a few days now, only resting under whatever cover they could find. Not to mention, his clothes were still damp, some places dripping with melted snow. Fili was nearly ashamed for not noticing sooner.

Fili exchanged looks with Kili, silently communicating his concern and speculations. Of course, Kili understood immediately, having practiced similar conversations with Fili since he was very young. It had clicked immediately between the brothers. Silent talking had never been difficult between them.

"How's mum?" Kili asked innocently, trying to test the waters.

"She…is very sick. We need to be sure to attend to her properly." Thorin huffed, coughing into his shoulder. Kili and Fili had another soundless exchange.

"And what things should we do?" Kili asked, poking further. Thorin rubbed at his face, trying to massage the chill from his cheeks.

"Rest, tea, soup…and try to tend to her fever." Thorin explained. Fili winced at the way his uncle's voice was merely a strained rush of air. He gave Kili another look. Kili nodded, understanding his meaning immediately.

"Uncle, perhaps you should get some rest. Mum's fine for now and you've had a long week." Kili suggested, smiling simply. Thorin looked at him, eyes narrowing. "And if mum wakes, we'll take care of her and wake you up if we need to."

Thorin continued to stare, wondering what was happening. It became clear the longer he looked at them. They were worried.

He had hoped to protect them from such a feeling for as long as he could. Mahal knows Dis deserves a little reprieve from the idea. But the boys were maturing and getting older. They were starting to see the dangers and horrors of the world. He couldn't keep them in blissful ignorance for long. They were smarter than that. He knew they'd catch on sooner or later.

"I'm fine." he lied, setting a heavy hand on Kili's shoulder.

"No, you're not." Fili replied bravely. "You're not okay, Uncle. When we were younger, it was easy to fool us. But we're not so young anymore and we can tell when you're lying to us. You're about to fall over; you need rest."

Thorin held back a smirk. Fili would be a great king alright.

"Perhaps what I meant to say was that I'm fine enough." Thorin corrected, his gaze soft. Fili scowled. Kili looked skeptical. This was a losing battle.

"Uncle, you have never helped anyone until they were 'fine enough'. We were not taught to care until 'fine enough'. You need rest and you will rest until you are completely healthy. We're going to make sure of it." Fili admonished. The boy scolded like his mother: bravely, but with obvious compassion. "Go to bed. If there's something we can't handle, we'll wake you."

"We're here to help, Uncle." Kili added, smiling encouragingly. Thorin stared them down for a minute more, thinking it over seriously. While he always encouraged his nephews to take charge and learn through their own experiences, he still had a hard time letting them go. He wanted them to learn, not flounder. But, sometimes, they had to make their own way.

"Kili, make sure your brother eats his soup. All of it while it's still hot." Thorin instructed. "And don't wait until there are no other options. Wake me as soon as you need _any_ help, understand?" Letting them go was harder than he thought.

The dwarflings grinned at their victory, nodding vigorously.

"Go, Uncle, go." Kili giggled, pushing his Uncle softly.

Thorin smiled, pulling himself wearily up from the mattress.

Perhaps a little sleep wouldn't hurt anything.

* * *

There was the soft flicker of a candle when awoke again. Outside, it was pitch black, covering the world in deep night. The house was quiet, momentarily void of the crushing chaos that writhed through the air.

Thorin blinked heavily, turning to his bedside. He knew Fili would be sitting there. Thorin had sensed the weave of guilt in his nephew's voice; Fili could never sit on his shame for too long. Thorin had been expecting a visit.

"Where's Kili?" Thorin whispered, sitting up to better address the dwarfling. Fili looked at him with heavy eyes, his pupils pooled with a mix of emotions.

"In bed." he croaked. "He's sleeping."

Thorin allowed a moment of silence as he properly appraised Fili. He looked tired still, but probably couldn't sleep. His nephew had that expression that read he longed to talk, but he feared to do so.

"What is it, Fili? You can tell me." Thorin assured, offering a small smile. Fili glanced up at him, then back at his kneading hands.

"I just wanted to say…I wanted to say that I was sorry for wandering outside like that. But I was scared and I didn't know if you were coming back. I guess…I guess I just wanted to find you. Because I didn't want to be alone." Fili mumbled, watching his hands with guilty interest.

"What do you mean, 'be alone'? Fili's here and so is your mother." Thorin's brow furrowed, curious as to what fear Fili was creating for himself.

"No, I mean…Whenever something bad happens, you always take care of it. You know what to do." Fili sighed. "When mom got sick…Kili kept asking me what we should do. It scared me that I had to make the decision like that without any help. It was hard…I was afraid I would make the wrong choice."

Thorin looked at the lit candle on his dresser. The flame danced gracefully on the wick, lonely and slow.

"That fear doesn't truly go away, Fili." Thorin whispered, shifting his gaze to his nephew. "All you can do is make the choice you think is right, but it doesn't mean that it is. Sometimes, there are no right choices."

Fili's shoulders seemed to drop lower. He had hoped Thorin would tell him it got easier, but part of him knew that it wouldn't.

"How do you do it, Uncle?" Fili asked, his small voice shuffling through the air.

Thorin took a deep breath, ignoring the grating that seemed to follow his lung's movement.

"You know, Fili. You just have to keep reminding yourself that it's better to make a decision than to ignore the choice." Thorin explained, thinking back through his life's history. "If you do not take action, it ensures failure. But, even if your decision was wrong, you took a chance to correct what needed correcting. You put forth the effort, even if it wasn't enough in the end. Yes, it's hard to take on all that responsibility. But, sometimes, it's better to take on the decision so that others don't have to. It's especially better when another isn't ready to accept that responsibility. Just like you weren't ready to make a decision for your mother's health."

Fili looked up at him, eyes filling with tears.

"I'm glad you came and found me. It's okay that you're not ready now. You shouldn't have to be at this age. I don't want you to have to face such a thing when you aren't yet prepared." Thorin's whisper was soft and comforting, pushing Fili's brow down in confusion.

"You aren't mad?" he asked, his voice nearly a squeak.

"Not even a little." Thorin replied with a smirk. "How could I be angry with you for such a thing?"

Fili watched his fingers weave between each other, stretching and pulling nervously.

"Because you had to carry me home…" Fili mumbled. His mind listed so many other things, like how he had pushed Thorin to run after his long travel in the snow and seemingly forced him to make soup in wet clothes. How Thorin had to put all his comforts aside to insure the wellbeing of others.

Honestly, Fili should've been in bed as it is; he was still reeling a bit from his trek in the outdoors. He thought it a wonder that Thorin could look so comfortable when he was probably twisted and stretched from his own battle with the winter chill.

"I couldn't be angry with you for that." Thorin confessed gently. "Your health is too important to me."

Fili smiled, grateful for the cool relief blossoming in his bosom. He had been so worried that his uncle would be disappointed in him. He'd thought that Thorin expected him to be a better leader than he had been instead of searching for help. It meant the world to Fili that his uncle hadn't even the slightest anger or disappointment. It meant everything to know that Thorin was still proud of the dwarf he was. He hadn't lost his good standing with his hero.

"Thank you, Uncle…I'm glad you're here." Fili mumbled, smiling delicately. Thorin's mouth mirrored Fili's, his warmth reaching through the air to his nephew.

"I am too, little one."

Fili's chest burned as his childhood flooded his mind. It had been a long time since Uncle had called him that. He wasn't so much of a child anymore. But the simple term of endearment reminded him that he wasn't alone. Uncle was right there, walking beside him when he needed a hand and standing in front when he needed protection.

"Go back to bed, Fili. Get some rest." Thorin prodded gently. Fili nodded, standing wearily from his chair. Rest did sound nice. He was starting to get rather sleepy.

As he headed out the door, he glanced back at Thorin, just to be sure he didn't disappear.

He smiled as his uncle smirked back at him.

"Goodnight, Uncle."

"Goodnight, dear Fili."

* * *

For the next several days, Thorin was banished to bed. The boys had demanded it and he didn't want to break their law. Kili often came in to gather proper notes for caretaking and Fili would bring him tea and soup. They weren't exactly soups of legend, but the boy was trying and that counted for something. Both dwarflings were determined to figure it all out themselves with only his advice for aid.

Thorin couldn't really complain. He liked watching them learn.

Balin had come to visit to see how he had fared. It had been a bittersweet surprise for him when Dwalin had come home, since the dwarf was half frozen, hoarse and tired. But at least he was safe. That was enough to push Balin's spirits high.

Balin was impressed with the dwarflings' milling about, doing this and that to care for their mother and uncle. He was even more impressed with Thorin's ability to let them. Thorin usually helped so his nephews wouldn't yet taste failure. But they were doing alright. Dis was getting better every day. The boys had reported her condition daily, but Thorin never told them he snuck out of his room during the nights to see his sister. She was always sleeping, but her condition was much better.

Kili popped into Thorin's room one night before the dwarflings went to bed. He sat in the chair as usual and Thorin expected another stream of questions. But they didn't come. Nothing really came as they sat in silence for a moment. Thorin watched his nephew carefully. Kili was beginning to sober up to life's dangers. His eyes were darker than Thorin remembered and his silence wasn't nearly as bright as it used to be. Maturity was settling in and some of the confident child flittered away. Yes, he was much like the dwarf he had always been, but tarnished somehow. He was now witness to the dark underbelly of life, where mothers get sick and brothers run out into the murdering winter.

Thorin knew this wasn't going to be an interrogation on the right way to care for the sick and weary. It was going to be something he wished would never come for Kili. Not a chat, but a discussion of a somber degree. However, Kili did not forget his manners.

"How are you feeling, Uncle?" he asked, his lips stretching in a false smile.

"Much better, thank you." he replied. His voice was nearly back to normal, only small pebbles of gravel left in the tone. "How are you?"

Kili was silent for a moment, staring bravely at the wall behind his uncle.

"Angry." Kili said, his eyes shifting to his uncle's darkly. Thorin recognized his expression. It was one for protection, one that read his property was mistreated.

"Why's that, young Kili?"

Kili huffed as his eyes flew up to the ceiling. He was still confident and brave, but had directed those traits to a completely different portion of his maturing personality.

"It's not fair." he sighed. "It's not fair that we have to suffer through winters like this. It's not fair that mum has to get sick after all we've done and you have to hike out to some distant town no matter how much help you've given as it is. I used to always believe it would all turn out right in the end. But—" Kili paused, shaking his head. "But it doesn't. Not always. The mineshaft that collapsed those years ago…dwarves died." His voice was nearly a whisper as his mind returned to the older times. "I've seen the children of those dwarves still mourning their loss."

Thorin merely listened, not wanting to interrupt his nephew.

"I know that you got very sick like mum, but I don't remember much about it. Fili's told me it was one of the most frightening sights he's ever seen, seeing you that way. I didn't understand. I didn't know what he meant by it. But when I saw mum, coughing like that and breathing like that…then I knew what he was talking about."

The silence fell again, buzzing in the air. Kili took a heavy breath, wiping at the moisture collected in his eyes.

"And I was scared when Fili left me. I was alone. There was nobody to tell me if it really was going to be okay. I didn't know how to help mum and I didn't know if either one of you were going to come back. How can I still believe it will be alright in the end when I know it might not be?" Kili clenched his hands to fists, as if he was trying to fight the darkness that he was beginning to see. Thorin sighed, watching his nephew with sorrow.

"I had hoped I would never hear that from you." Thorin confessed, saddened by the mere idea. "You have always seen the best of things, Kili. Fili doesn't know them as well as you do because he's had such terrible experiences since he was very young. But you've always seen the light, no matter how bad the circumstances were." Kili peered up at him beneath his dark eyelashes. "Kili, seeing the worst of things now doesn't mean the best is gone. You know how to see the best, I know that about you. But you shouldn't be afraid of the darker things. Understanding that horrid side of a situation should only encourage you to find a way around it. To see the dangers should push you to fight it. Giving in will ensure its success. You have to believe that you can beat it and fight hard for the victory, just as you have with your mother's illness. Because of your diligence, she's getting better. Just because there's evil out in the world doesn't mean it will always prevail."

Kili's head raised a little higher, something akin to pride shining in his eyes.

"You said you were angry because we've been so mistreated by what you fear." Thorin continued. "Hold onto that anger when it is needed. Use it to fight against what has harmed us. Do not fear it, face it. Just be sure not to cling to that anger. Too much will harm a dwarf. Too much drives us to misery and blindness. Remember that, Kili."

Kili's eyes were full of fire as he stared back at his uncle. He'd found his bravery with his anger, a silent pact swirling in his eyes to protect and fight.

"I will, Uncle." he replied, his voice unwavering and calm. "You're right, I shouldn't be so afraid. But I won't let my anger get the best of me."

Thorin smiled at his newfound passion.

"I trust that you will."

His nephews were growing to be great dwarves. And they would only grow greater.


End file.
